Sex Games
by LethanWolf
Summary: College Setting, three boys end up sharing a dorm and decide to play a game with each other. One is innocent, broken and handsome, one is caring, confident and gorgeous, one is apathetic, smug and sexy. They all want each other but who will cave first?
1. Chapter 1 - Ichigo

**Hey all trying a story from a different kind of style - 1st person. There's a few reasons why this fic is going to be written like that and it's mostly to help you all get fully into a characters head. Since this story is going to have a lot of thoughts in it. I'm trying to write something a little darker than I usually do but the darkness won't be revealed until we're closer to the end of the fic.**

 **Given the nature of the name and the content of this fic I'm going to rate it an M right away despite the fact this chapter doesn't have anything in it worth rating it so high. It will have Yaoi so you've been warned. My hope with this fic is to keep you all guessing about who is going to win and who is going to lose while we go on a discovery journey to learn about each character through the eyes of the others.**

 **XxXxX**

 **Ichigos POV:**

I wasn't really in a rush, not as such. Instead I wandered lazily through the corridors looking for the dorm I was to be sharing with two other boys. This pristine Arts University was rare in the sense that it offered courses very few others did. Its merit was one of the best and the people who graduated from this University usually went on to excel in the artistic world. That's why I came here, however to get in on a traditional art scholarship required an honours degree from another University, so after studying for four years already I had come here to complete a Masters in traditional art. I had opted to take a digital art class as well though my love for all things artistic really stemmed from paint on canvas. By far I was gifted in many things, oil painting and impressionism though the paintings that secured me a first class honours degree were my photorealism. People – professors included – seemed to value the ability to make something so painfully real in a digital era they seemed to have forgotten the subtle beauty of what art was meant to be.

The style I valued most was painting with watercolours, they were beautiful when done right and the colour popped from the page. I felt like I could tell a significant story through them a lot more than I ever could through photorealism. After all, what good was spending hours or even days on a picture that you could have just used a camera to obtain? The thought was ludicrous to me and yet I buckled at the prospect of receiving a first class honours that would grant me access to this fine arts academy. The Spiritual Arts Academy may seem like an odd name for an establishment but just walking down its fine halls and breathing in the rich aroma of ancient wood installed a confidence that this was where I belonged despite how absurd its name may seem. The Academy was said to be founded in the 13th century so the building was ancient, the fees were beyond expensive and it was almost impossible to get in. The only students who came here were the truly gifted, the talented who wanted to be the best of their chosen artistic form. Of course the Academy had opened its door to other more modern art forms but its underlying love for the traditional ones still lingered in its ageless walls.

Casting my eyes around at the canvases I couldn't help but grow excited by the work I would produce in my team here. Hoping that it would be good enough to be featured on the walls the same as many artists before me had. It was a goal at least, one I hoped to achieve before the end of my final year. The fact I'd have to share my dorm with two other males didn't bother me, for though the Academy was ancient the living quarters were relatively modern and the building where the students resided had been built on the same grounds. So thankfully the walk wasn't too far, nothing was worse than lugging massive canvases around everywhere you went. There were only around 3,000 students currently attending and some had come from all over the land. For a university this number was tiny, even more so when you knew the vast array of things taught here, as I did; music, art, sculpting, fashion design, dance and digital and traditional art. The list went on and on, then there was varying years, some courses could _only_ be done at this University and so they ran from years one to four. Others, like what I was studying, were incredibly common so they only let the best of the best in. For us an honours degree was almost mandatory though sometimes other factors came into play, money, power, family names etc. I rolled my eyes at the prospect and sighed my indignation at the thought.

At least I'd managed to secure the first room in the dorm. I'd arrived stupidly early to the school this morning, having slept on the bus on the way here. The fees alone were enough to stop me being able to afford a flight. Not that I minded the long travel, it gave me time alone, something I relished in. Something I didn't get much of considering the family I'd come from. The dorms were exquisite and _almost_ worth the fees it cost to go to this Academy. The main room of the dorm boasted a large living room and attached kitchen that could comfortably fit two people cooking simultaneously. There was a cooker, microwave and grill as standard. As I'd poked around the cupboards earlier that day I'd also spotted a toaster too, though it seemed to be the oldest thing in the kitchen, everything else was relatively new by comparison including the cutlery. The three bedrooms were each the same size but each room held it's own unique colour scheme. The first room which was directly beside the bathroom on the right hand side boasted a bright and vibrant plum red and a stunning picture of a sunset obviously hand painted by one of the students. The carpet was a purple that matched the walls fairly well and added a modern look to the dark wooden furniture. The room directly opposite it at the far back left of the dorm was a deep dark green, the painting in this room was that of a forest the entire room gave one the sense they were standing outside. The room to the right of this and closest to the kitchen was a rich royal blue and the painting was that of a lake illuminated by the light of a full moon. Of course there were other amenities in the rooms such as a double bed, side table with a lamp, large wardrobe and a desk, but what good were these if the colour and picture of the room were an insult on the eyes?

I'd naturally gone for the plum coloured room, there was something captivating about its bold colours and I didn't think the other boys would mind. After all the other two rooms were more traditionally 'masculine' though I could never really find a gender behind a colour, all colours were beautiful. I'd tossed my suitcase onto the bed to stake claim to the room but couldn't wait for the other two to arrive. The more I thought about it, the more curious I became. They mixed the years and students up here I'd heard. They didn't mind bunking a first year art student with a fourth year fashion design student as long as the genders were appropriate to stop any unwanted activity. The thought made me chuckle, most people who came here were well into their twenties and sexually active, it seemed absurd to try and segregate genders to stop young adults carrying out certain romantic adventures. I was also very gay, so it probably would have been better to bunk me with a woman. This was the thought dancing through my mind as I stretched my long arms directly above my head and felt the muscles of my body pulling comfortably with the movement. It was an oddly satisfying feeling, the same one I'd often get when I ran a hand through my short ginger spikes.

I continued walking and realised that I was perhaps a little lost. I was looking for a registration classroom and being an art student I'd discarded my map on my bed for I was sure that my photographic memory would show me the way. I was wrong however as I took a turn and came to a specific section of the University. The door I walked through brought a sudden cold draft with it and I rubbed my naked arms now regretting the fact I didn't bring a jacket to cover them. The large art chamber I now stood in had to belong to the fashion design students, I thought as I walked through the shelves of fabric and lace. There were creepy wooden mannequins looming out from hidden shadows and as I turned a particular corner I literally nearly shat myself when one caught me off guard.

Someone had thought it appropriate to paint a clown face on this one. My heart was hammering and I brought my hand up to grasp at the delicate fabric over it as I tried to control my breathing, glaring at the monstrosity.

'Really,' I whispered to myself as I scowled at it. The lips were painted a sickly deep red colour and the entire face was white. The eyes were decorated with a deep rich purple and I frowned as I turned away from it. It was returning too many horrific memories for my liking, who the hell liked clowns anyway?

I was now getting lost in the numerous shelves of material and was about to try and turn back the way I'd come when I heard something up ahead of me. It sounded like someone had dropped something heavy and I was a curious person so I proceeded forward to check it out. The smell of fresh wood hit me next and I inhaled deeply. It was like I was outside as the scent of wood shavings registered in my mind. I rounded another shelf and saw a wide open area where there were many large blocks of wood which caused me to grin. Clearly this was where the sculptures worked. I walked around the sculptures that had been done by previous years, they were honestly stunning. A live 3D piece of art carved forever into a once living organism, there was something truly beautiful about it. It was one of the rare art courses that were only offered here at this Academy. Small sculptures of wild animals stood on desks, everything from wolves to buffalo to griffons and frogs. There was also a large bear growling and snarling down at me from the corner. The detail was superb and the artist had clearly put a lot of time and effort into the work. I'd almost forgotten about the sound as I turned around and that's when I saw him. At first he appeared as nothing more than a head of white spikes as he stood with his back to me but he soon turned to the side and I caught sight of his profile.

All the art in the world could not have prepared me for such a beautiful human being. His features were perfection and even that word was not enough. His forehead was creased in concentration, his white eyebrows furrowed and his delicate lips pink lips parted against smooth marble white skin. His nose was as small and cute as a button yet his high cheekbones gave his face a slightly more mature look which contrasted to the large youthful looking eyes. Eyes whose colour was hard to make out from the distance but I was pretty sure they were a green or maybe a blue… I wanted to get closer but the boy was separated by a large sheet of hard glass. The room he worked in looked like it was cold enough to chill to the bone and around him stood the most amazing sculptures of ice that I'd ever seen. I couldn't believe it, surely these were not all the work of the boy?

I was waiting for him to stand up to get a better view of him but he didn't and instead and I felt a hand on my shoulder and I instantly jumped.

'Wow, sorry I didn't mean to scare you,' a girlish voice giggled and I turned to gaze at a tall busty woman with long strawberry blond hair. Despite not being straight even I could tell that this woman was superbly attractive.

'You didn't,' I tried to add but she just smirked knowingly at me.

'Maybe you'd have been a little more aware had you not been openly staring at Toshiro,' she chuckled and shook her head as I cast my eyes back towards the boy who was now slowly chipping away at the block of ice that stood in front of him.

'I wasn't staring at him,' I tried to cover up 'I was just captivated by the sculptures. The wood ones in this room I'd already admired.' I tried but I could tell by the look on her face and the delicately raised arch of her eye brow that she wasn't buying it at all.

'Well alright then, did you just come in here to stare at sculptures?' she asked.

'No,' I chuckled and ran a hand through my orange spikes. 'I'm actually a little lost.'

This seemed to amuse her and she grinned broadly.

'What room are you looking for?' she asked.

'The registration classroom B32,' I stated smoothly and she chuckled.

'You're very lost, we're on C floor just now you want to head out those doors and down the flight of stairs then it should be one of the doors down the corridor on your left.' She indicated her directions with wild hand gestures and I smiled at her, surely she must have been here to do drama or modelling or something? 'Every first year gets lost,' she smiled kindly at me. Her baby blue eyes were alluring and I was so captivated by them I forgot to ask for her name. I started when I realised I was staring and quickly turned towards the door.

'Thank you so much,' I called over my shoulder as I walked towards the door she'd pointed out to me at the other side of the hall. As I watched her walk away I gave another small glance towards the glass that shielded the ice wielder from view. Yes Toshiro was most certainly one of the most attractive humans I'd ever seen in my life. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I'd be returning back to this section of the University to 'get lost' again.

His beautiful face was blurring my vision as I made my way down the hall that the busty blond had mentioned to me. Artists took inspiration from many places and from a lover was certainly a common one, from beautiful strangers even more so. His face danced elegantly in front of my vision and I had to take a deep breath to steady myself. He'd looked incredibly young though it was hard to tell with only half a profile and him sitting down it was impossible to tell exactly how young. If I was forced to put a figure on it I'd guess I'd have to say he looked around 16 or 17 so it was obviously inappropriate for me as a 23 year old to think of him in anyway sexual. Still what was such a young boy doing at the University in the first place? He must have been a first year and yet… those ice sculptures. I tried to recall what they had looked like, they didn't look like the work of a first year but then I wasn't really paying close attention to them.

'You look lost,' a strong masculine voice reached my ears and I paused as I glanced around. The hallway I was in had walls painted a deep red colour with rich mahogany flooring. Thus at first the figure I looked at looked bald but his hair just blending beautifully into the crimson wall behind him. I had to purse my lips in amusement when I realised that he was _smoking_ in the corridor. A puff of smoke away from his lips drew my eyes at first then I studied him more closely. He had a very predominant chin and jaw line and every inch of his features screamed 'masculine' to me. He had tattoos that ran across his face and down his neck disappearing into the folds of the black shirt he wore. He was taller than me by about a head and I was already quite a tall person.

'I just got distracted,' I smirked and he raised his eyebrows at me. 'Hey should you be smoking that? What if you get caught?'

'Does it look like I give a crap?' he asked, his voice wasn't hostile he was just sending out his hypothetical question as a way of making a point. I grinned as I processed this. His aloof frame and slumped shoulders seemed to answer the question without a need for words.

'I'm Ichigo Kurosaki,' I stated with a smirk putting a hand out to greet him more formally. 'I'm a first year Arts student,' he smirked and left the cigarette in his mouth as he reached out to take my hand. His grip was strong and his hands were rough as we shook.

'I am Renji Abari, I'm actually in the same boat as you.' He tilted his head to the side, 'you weren't looking for the registration class were you?'

'Yes I was,' I smiled as I glanced over his shoulder in the direction of his thrusting thumb.

'It's here,' he said and I spotted the large golden embroiled 'B32' on the mahogany door. He took the finished cigarette out of his mouth and put it into a tin case which he stored in his jacket before leading the way inside. The room was cosy. It reminded me of a private cinema room. There were rows of desks on an incline and at the front of the room was a professor's desk and old fashioned chalk board. I followed behind Renji as we took a seat together, there seemed to be a couple of other students already here but no more than seven, I wasn't really counting to be honest.

'So what's your story?' he asked as he slumped against his seat, his limbs looking awkward and lanky as he spread them out. I probably didn't look much better to be honest as I stared at him.

'Well, I have a first class honours degree in traditional and digital art,' I stated and he smirked at me.

'So you're here for the masters as well?' he asked.

'Yeah I am,' I grinned, 'are you?'

'Yep,' he brought his arms up and leaned back on them, 'I want to become one of the best tattoo artists in the world. So I want the best possible art degree I can get, then I'll move to America and work for Kat Von D,' his eyes glazed over at the mention of her and I chuckled. She was fairly attractive and one of the most famous tattoo artists in the world. It was very clear my new friend was straight which I found odd, most art students that I'd met in my life were usually gay.

'How many tattoos do you have?' I asked as I glanced at the tattoos on his neck and he shrugged.

'Couldn't tell you mate, can't decide if it's just one big one that runs over my whole body or if its lots of small ones done at each instalment I went under the needle.' He was cut off by a muffled sound at the back of his throat. His eyes had gone wide and I quickly spun around to see our professor walking into the room. Walking was the wrong word, he was gliding. This man was probably the definition of power and grace and yet this was the first time I was seeing him. He had long dark hair with unusual silver instruments at the roots as the strands swept back over his head and down his back. He wore robes that made him look ageless and yet his features seemed young and exquisite and oddly feminine.

'I am Professor Kuchiki,' he said and the entire room hushed instantly. 'I am the head Professor for Fine and Historic Master of Arts degrees.' His hard brown eyes glanced around at all that were gathered in the room. 'You will all be studying for the next two years with me so let's take this time to set some ground rules before I send you away for your tour.'

The aura he exerted was enough to keep the entire class silent while he went about stating that late and tardiness to any of his classes would result in the door being locked and the entire class being missed. I was incredibly surprised to find that Professor Kuchiki had taught the likes of David Choe and Tony Curanaj who were two amazingly talented modern day artists. This just made me more excited to be studying with him.

'And if I catch anyone smoking around the beautiful mahogany of my hallways,' he said his piercing eyes suddenly finding Renji. The crimson head started to slump down in his seat as if hoping to hide out of view of the intimidating man. 'I will make sure they _eat_ the cigarette.'

There was something in the harshness of his gaze that made me believe fully that's exactly what would happen. Renji obviously thought the same as I felt him bristling beside me. I had to suppress the smirk on my face by biting my lower lip.

Not long after this ordeal a short girl with long dark hair came by to collect us and take us on a tour of the building. Silently I was thankful for the tour as I had now gotten lost several times in the last few hours, each hallway seemed to never end and it was really difficult to know which way north was and which was south. Despite all this the young girl who had come to collect us seemed to know her way with ease and helped break down the tour by use of illustrations of her own which were probably the worst version of expressionism I'd ever seen on paper.

'You're not studying art are you?' I asked the girl who had named herself as Rukia when she introduced herself to us.

'Why?' he glanced down at her badly drawn picture with an arched brow and I pursed my lips. 'Did I do something wrong?'

'Oh no, it's beautiful,' Renjis voice was laced with sarcasm but she ate it up without really realising the hidden insult.

'Thank you,' she said cheerfully, 'well I studied sculpting, I just finished last year and now I'm working here along with Jushiro Ukitake who is the head Professor of the sculpting department.' She smiled up at us, 'I just couldn't leave.' The tour continued for a while after this and ended out front. She gave us each her own altered version of the building maps and despite the picture being laced with intense colours that seemed to clash with each other the map was a lot easier to follow than the ones that were given to us before we all joined.

Renji wrote his number down on my arm despite the fact I had my phone in my pocket, Rukia then proceeded to do the same thing. I tried not to scowl at them, I could understand Renjis desire to ink me but why the hell did the tiny girl have to follow suit? I didn't say anything though as they finished up and we dispersed to head back to our dormitories. I glanced down at the two numbers on my arm and smirked to myself, at least I would make some new friends here. I was still friends with the people who attended my last University; Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki and we still kept in close contact.

I suddenly realised I was starving when my stomach gave a long growl. So I stopped off at one of the campuses small shop to grab a sandwich which I ate quickly heading back towards my dorm. Classes were going to begin the next day and so an early night would likely be a good idea, even though my first class wasn't until 11am. The last thing I wanted was to be late. Professor Kuchiki seemed serious about locking the doors and I wanted to learn as much as I could, that's why I had come here after all.

I'd had such a busy day that I almost completely forgot about the fact that I had two roommates to meet. I unlocked my dorm door and walked in, the scent of the room had changed and I knew instantly without needing to look around that the two boys I was to be sharing with were now here. I closed the dorm door behind me and watched the door to the far left open. It was the door to the green room and out walked a short boy with incredibly spiky golden blond hair. He turned around to face me and I felt my mouth go dry. Was this University just home to the most attractive people ever? I couldn't believe my luck. He had such delicate looking innocent features and a massive emerald green eye was watching me curiously from underneath the untamed blond hair. He looked young but not as young as the stunning boy I'd seen earlier that day. To my left a voice spoke and I jumped for the third time that day.

'Please tell me you speak.' I turned around and my eyes went wide. I couldn't. Believe. My. Luck.

Toshiro was standing there, with a cup of coffee in his hands and his massive beautiful teal eyes piercing into mine. He was even more perfect this close up. I tried to swallow, tried to open my mouth and say something but I literally couldn't. It felt like every single breath in my life had been knocked out my lungs at just how perfect, how _flawlessly gorgeous_ this boy was.

'Great,' he rolled those giant teal eyes and I was aware he was waiting for me to respond.

'Yes I do speak,' I finally managed, my voice no more than a tiny whisper.

'Well good,' he blew on his coffee and took another sip, making a face and sighing as he poured it out in the sink.

'You weren't going to finish it?' I asked, automatically looking for anything to say as my eyes travelled up and down his body. I realised that he hadn't been sitting before, he had been standing but he was tiny. He couldn't have been any taller than 4 foot 5 but it was hard for me to estimate.

'No,' he replied his face scrunching up in disgust, 'it was awful.'

'What did you mean before?' I asked, my eyes travelling from his beautiful face down his lithe frame to the tight ass hidden behind a pair of black skinny jeans. 'When you asked me about speaking?'

He didn't respond but instead his eyes glanced lazily across the room towards the attractive blond who was now slumped down on the couch. He had a small computer consol out in his hands and was hitting away at the buttons completely oblivious to us.

'He won't tell me his name,' Toshiro said and I turned back to him. It was probably a good thing if I pretended like I didn't know his full name. I didn't want to have to explain the fact that I'd been caught staring at him and that's when the busty blond had found me.

'Well my name is Ichigo Kurosaki,' I stated with a smile. He turned his eyes back on me to appraise me and I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest. He was so gorgeous. He was going to be the ultimate distraction for me this year.

'My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya,' he said folding his arms across his chest.

'And you?' I turned towards the blond who seemed to be doing his best to ignore us. I lifted a brow and turned towards Toshiro who frowned at him. That's when I noticed the wallet sitting on the table where the blonds' feet were now sat and I quickly made my way around the bunker of the kitchen and scooped it up. I felt the blonds' large emerald eye on me now and I pulled his driving licence from the wallet and held it for Toshiro who was at my side in an instant plucking it from my fingers. I felt my entire body tingle when his fingers gently brushed against my own. Gods did he have any idea the affect he had?

'Yukio Hans Vorarlberna?' Toshiro read, 'twenty two years old.' I studied the attractive blond who rolled his eye but there was a small tug of a smile at his lips.

'I'm guessing he must be a drama student doing some kind of mime course.' I deduced rather spectacularly. Instead the blonds smirk only widened into an all out grin and I assumed I must have been correct.

'Well whatever the case will you always be silent or is it just a couple of days' artsy thing?' Toshiro asked and the blond simply shrugged his shoulders. I realised the innocent look of this boy was oddly attractive too but in a totally different way to Toshiro. While Toshiro was must more of a gorgeous kind of sexy, Yukio seemed to be cutely endearing. Especially the way he sat with his legs parted slightly in silent invitation that he wasn't even aware he was handing out.

'Well I lucked out,' I muttered before I could stop myself and felt my cheeks begin to heat up as Yukio glanced up at me and Toshiro did the same.

'Oh?' Toshiro asked, his voice rising at the end in question.

'Well,' I may as well be honest right? 'I mean at my last University I had to share a dorm with this horrible guy,' I shook my head. 'Now I get to share it with two incredibly attractive men,' I smirked down at Toshiro who raised his eye brows in shock, like he hadn't expected me to make such a bold statement. I was happy to see that he didn't look disgusted by my comment but rather that the corner of his lips twitched with amusement.

'That was bold of you,' he smirked, 'so I am assuming you're gay?'

'Yes,' I smirked back at him and glanced back towards Yukio who had tilted his head curiously, his only visible eye wide with questions. 'And you two?' I asked glancing down at Toshiro first who folded his arms stubbornly again after returning the wallet to the table.

'Wouldn't you like to know Kurosaki?' he smirked and a movement drew my eyes back to Yukio who was nodding vigorously and cutely staring at Toshiro.

'Are you too then?' I asked the blond and he continued to nod. I couldn't keep the grin off my face, it was very clear from looking at him that he was. I couldn't pin point the exact reasons for knowing this only that the way he presented himself had my gaydar going off.

'C'mon Toshiro,' I chuckled as he turned back towards the kitchen and I walked part way to keep him in view.

'I prefer to be called by my last name,' he said but I ignored it. After all, the other girl had called him Toshiro so that's exactly what I was going to be calling him. Judging by the mutie cutie on the couch he wouldn't be calling him anything.

'Do you think Yukio would make a noise when being fucked?' I threw my inappropriate question out and glanced back over my shoulder to see the blonds' mouth falling open slightly in shock.

'I think you could try,' Toshiro was clearly amused it left me grinning.

'Oh you _so_ are,' I chuckled at Toshiro. Why would he be so amused to hear about the blond in a sexual manner? Toshiro did nothing to quell the allegation. Now all I had to do was find out if he was single. Toshiro was opening the fridge and glanced around inside it.

'Don't suppose either of you have any alcohol?' he asked and I heard someone shift behind me. I turned to see Yukio standing up and disappearing into his room, he was an odd ball but somehow he didn't seem like one of those creepy kinds of odd balls. I exchanged a look with Toshiro as the blond came back out of his room and dumped a large duffle bag that clanged on the ground. He opened it to reveal several bottles of beer which he started to pull out. He held one up at me and shook it impatiently when I didn't make a move towards him. Partly shocked and amused I stepped forward and took the bottle from his grasp giving him a smile as thanks and picked up the second one to hand to Toshiro.

The tiny male accepted it and I was almost disappointed that his fingers didn't brush against mine this time. He walked back towards the kitchen and I noticed that he had a bit of a sway to his hips as he walked, it was provocative and rather alluring.

'Thank you,' Toshiro said staring at Yukio as he pulled a bottle opener from the drawer and opened his own bottle. I turned back to see the blond grinning broadly at him and stood up with the duffle bag before making his way into the kitchen. It was amusing to watch as the blond then proceeded to fill the entire fridge with bottles of beer and I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the peculiarity that was Yukio. Toshiro seemed equally as amused as I turned back to him.

'So do you have a boyfriend?' I asked him rather boldly.

'Not anymore,' he stated raising his bottle to his lips and taking a swig. Something in the way he said this made it very obvious that I was not to ask any probing questions around the topic so instead I opened my own bottle and took a swig of beer.

'I am assuming you are single as well?' he asked me turning his large teal eyes on me. I swear those eyes could be used as some form of weaponry, or maybe even as a date rape drug.

'Yes I am,' I narrowed my eyes rather self conscious, how did he know? 'How did you know?'

'Well from the comment you made earlier, if you were dating someone I'd like to think you were a little more loyal.' He said taking a swig from his bottle as he gazed at me.

'Oh,' I blinked and chuckled, it made sense now that he said it and I glanced over at Yukio who stood blinking at us. 'Yukio must be,' I stated. 'He looks too innocent for his own good,' I laughed and I turned to see Toshiro smirking into his drink. Yukio didn't answer us but gave us a very cute head tilt, innocently exposing the side of his neck as he did so. The flesh looked lush and untouched, like the virgin snow after a heavy snowfall.

'So we're all gay,' I summarised, 'we're all single…' I chuckled into my beer, 'this could be a lot of fun.'

'Fun? In what sense?' Toshiro asked quirking an elegant white eye brow.

'Well, how about we play a game?' I couldn't stop the smirk on my face now and Yukio blinked in curiosity. 'The first person who gives in to sex from one of the others is the loser?'

Toshiros eyes went wide and for a moment he looked angry then he seemed to think about it and eventually a smirk formed across his beautiful small pink lips.

'I'm listening…' he stated simply and I had to suppress my smirk into my beer.

'Well, to make it fair… lets set some rules. We're not allowed to sleep with anyone else until one of us has lost. If we do we lose by disqualification. That also includes if we meet and start dating someone else we forfeit the game.' I tried to think of other rules that would make this more fun… 'we lose when a part of our body is inserted into someone else's that could be a cock into a mouth or fingers into an ass or of course complete sexual penetration.' These seemed fair in my mind.

'I am assuming that kissing and tongues are not included?' Toshiro clarified and I tried to not allow myself to envision the diminutive boys' tongue being inserted into my mouth. I took another steady swig of my drink to try and justify the growing heat in my cheeks at the thought.

'They're permitted.'

'And what does the winner win?' Toshiro asked casually taking a drink of his own beer.

'Besides a good time?' I smirked and he scowled at me. Yukio thought I was funny, he was grinning at my comment. 'Bragging rights? I suppose we could even say that they must be marked on the neck by the person who won?'

'What about the loser must become the winners slave for a week? Just to spice things up a little?' he added and I was thoughtful as I gazed towards the blond who smirked wider.

'I am fine with that,' I smiled, I had no intention of losing but I did want to make one of these two boys my bitch for the week. My eyes shifted to Toshiro, somehow I saw him as more of a challenge than the quieter boy in the room.

'Then it's agreed?' the white haired beauty asked with a smirk. 'We all agree to the contract of these games?'

'Yes,' I smirked and I watched Yukio nodding his head and holding up his beer.

'Good idea,' Toshiro smirked, 'let's drink to it.'

We all took a drink at the exact same time to bind the contract. I had two stunning dorm buddies and by the end of these games I'd have one of them writing beneath me. What a very good start to a new University. The anticipation was shuddering and I couldn't suppress the smirk to myself. Now… let the games begin.

 **XxXxX**

 **Given the fact I have 3 fics on the go please go easy on me. I will be updating each fic once a week so don't worry I always complete my fics I promise :) please follow and review since it's free and you don't need an account.**

 **If you're a Tosh / Ichigo fan please go and check out my other fic I just posted called 'Forgotten Snowflakes'**


	2. Chapter 2 - Toshiro

**A huge massive thank you to Sirius1696, ShiroShipShipShipShip, Nico Zi and Geishaaa for your reviews to chapter one!**

 **I know I said I'd be updating once a week but since I posted both 'Sex Games' and 'Forgotten Snowflakes' on the same day I decided to change the date of one of the uploads (this one) to Tuesday. So that Sex Games will be updated on a Tuesday, Forgotten Snowflakes on a Friday and Mind of an Ice Princess on either Saturday or Sunday.**

 **I did this fic since it's going to be slightly longer than Forgotten Snowflakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **XxXxX**

 **Toshiros POV:**

Getting up early was a respectable way to start the day, even if your classes didn't start until later. My alarm went off at 8:30am just as it always did and I was up and showered and eating my breakfast when the first of my roommates came shuffling out. The tall strawberry had been a bit of a shock at first. He was incredibly attractive but in a different way to myself. Of course I was attractive, I knew that, I saw the way everyone stared at me and drooled over me. I pretended like I didn't care which was sort of true but it was nice to know that I could have sex whenever I wanted which was exactly why I was sure I would win this silly game of his.

'Why are you up so early?' he asked and I tried not to stare at him from over the top of my cereal bowl. He was topless, wearing only a pair of light grey sweats and his body had a thin array of beautiful muscles carved into his skin. My eyes instantly came back to my bowl of cereal. I'd had muscled men before, it wasn't like I couldn't control myself and besides the strawberry wasn't _that_ ripped.

'Just because I entered into your little contract of a game,' I smirked, 'doesn't mean I have to answer all your questions Kurosaki.'

The door to the very end of the form opened and a sleepy looking Yukio walked out. He didn't even acknowledge us on his way towards the bathroom and once the door was closed I shared a look with Kurosaki. There was something about the blond that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Something that enticed me, I think it had to do with his lack of words and his casual little mannerisms. I found him oddly fascinating.

'Do you think he _can_ talk?' Ichigo asked. It was actually a really good question and as I finished my cereal it was one I really wanted an answer too.

'If he can, I will get him to.' I concluded as I rinsed off my bowl in the sink and set it to the side to dry.

'You sound very confident,' I could almost hear the smirk in Ichigos voice behind me as he replied.

'I am,' I took a step away from the sink and turned on my heel to head towards the door.

'Wait Toshiro, are you even old enough to be playing this game?' it was a teasing question and clearly he was looking for some kind of emotional reaction from me. Though it bubbled my blood to be reminded of my young appearance I didn't need someone else making assumptions.

'I am nineteen and more than old enough to be playing this,' I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him and tried not to stare at his body instead.

'So you must be a first year then?'

'No, fourth,' I stated and quickly left the room. I heard him bark another question at me which I ignored in favour of leaving. This game was something new, something that hadn't happened to me before and new was always interesting. I'd crack both boys, I knew it. Ichigo was very clearly into me, which would make him an easy target for these games but what fun was an easy target? Then there was Yukio, the thought of being the one to make the blond make a noise was exciting and I thought calmly to myself about the numerous situations I could put him in that would earn a moan or groan from those beautiful lips.

My feet blazed its usual path all the way to the main building and up the flights towards the sculpting department. With each person I passed, eyes tore after me, it was one of the delights of being me. I turned heads. At first I'd thought it was for negative reasons, young boy genius and all usually earned me bullies in high school but a very close friend of mine whom I'd met on the first day of this University had pointed out how wrong I was. People didn't stare because they thought I was a freak, they stared because I was attractive. It took some awkward social situations to work out that her words were the truth. Over the years I'd been given numerous numbers and had slept with a couple of people, some one night stands and others through relationships. Some had gone well… others… hadn't and others had been completely awkward.

'TOSHIRO!' a voice called and I turned in time to see a dark valley before I was completely engulfed into it.

'Matsumoto!' I called, my voice strangled and muffled by the large warm bust. Her scent completely encased me and while it was a comforting scent it was also an intimate one I had no desire to smell this early in the morning. My hands shot up and I tried to shove against her to get myself free. Just a few seconds shy of going into cerebral hypoxia she let me go and I gasped against the air taking deep breaths. It was moments like this I suddenly had an immense appreciation for the tiny molecules of oxygen. She just giggled at me and I scowled up at her.

'Aww Toshiro you look smart,' she chuckled at me and I grumbled. My big breasted friend was literally the most attractive woman in the entire University. I had thought it odd when she'd struck up a friendship with me only to find that under all that beauty lay an incredibly affectionate and kind soul. She often said the same about me but she was under strict orders not to pass that information around to anyone.

'What are you doing here so early?' I asked, ignoring her statement as she brought a finger to her lips and gazed thoughtfully around.

'Gin asked to meet me here, he needs another model for photographs and I said I'd help him. He's just running late.' She glanced over her shoulder at the eerily silent hall. We shared this area with the fashion design students. That's what Rangiku was studying. Everything she wore now she made herself given that she was in her fourth and final year. Today she had a beautiful dark purple figure hugging dress on with black lace, the look complimented her hair and I smiled proudly as I stood beside her. She made my icy blue shirt look like I'd just picked it up off the street.

'You could always do some work while you waited?' I offered and she made a face at me which just made me chuckle, she hated doing written work. She was much more of a physical person and preferred to do things with her hands. She'd made me a couple of hand made things and while most had far too many frills for my liking one in particular from the 19th century I loved. It was teal coloured frock coat with extra fabric around the shoulders. I'd acted abashed at first but I secretly loved it and she knew it.

'Gin doesn't like a girl that does too much work,' she pouted and I sighed deeply. Gin had put a bit of a strain on me and Rangikus relationship. He'd started first year a year after us and at the time had been gay. I had hooked up with him once or twice though it was nothing more than just sex and Rangiku knew that. Still things had gotten a bit tense when he did a complete 360 and started to fall for the busty blond and as it stood she really liked him. I'd found it weird at first knowing that my best friend was sleeping with the man who used to screw my ass but she loved him and that was all that mattered. Soon the awkwardness gave way and we all became rather close friends. I walked over and sat down on one of the sculpting chairs and Rangiku followed suit sitting down on the table next to me. I opened my mouth to chat when the door opened and two people walked in. Glancing over I saw Izuru and Kusaka enter the room and took a deep breath. They were part of our circle of friends but the relationships we all held sometimes made things awkward, like just now while Kusaka openly stared at me.

'Hey Izuru,' Rangiku called and the tall blond man walked forward giving her a kind grin. He was a second year photography student. He used to do art but transferred over when he met Gin. He was a little clingy to both Gin and Rangiku and Toshiro often wondered if he was trying to turn Gin straight. He'd only transferred after he'd found out that Gin had slept with Toshiro and he now got to work closely with the other man. All the drama gave me a headache and I turned away from Kusaka who walked towards us.

'Hey Toshiro,' he said and I sighed. I'd given up asking my friends to call me by my last name and I couldn't really blame Kusaka given that we'd been dating for almost two years before breaking up at the end of last year. He was incredibly clingy and the spark had disappeared ages ago for me. I only kept up the façade because I felt sorry for him which was a horrible reason to keep a relationship going. The sex hadn't been too bad either but eventually I'd grown too guilty to keep that up when I knew that I didn't love him anymore.

'Hello Kusaka,' I muttered back to him without meeting his gaze.

'Toshiro who are your room mates this year?' Rangiku asked leaning forward, 'I'm with two music students this year, I think I've seen one of them around before but I've not managed to have a proper conversation with them yet.'

'My room mates?' I repeated the question and she must have seen the smirk on my face because she took in a sharp breath.

'Who are they?' she hissed grabbing me by the shoulders and turning me around to face her directly, 'you're smiling which means they must be gorgeous.' Her baby blue eyes were wide with wonder and briefly my eyes flickered to Kusaka before returning back to hers. This could work out in my favour. All summer Kusaka had been texting me and trying to get back together with me, he couldn't move on and perhaps a bit of encouragement was all he needed?

'They are,' I finally announced and her eyes went wide with curiosity.

'TELL!' she barked and I chuckled as I removed myself from her grip.

'Yukio is not that much taller than me, he's got blond hair and has a very… curious personality. I'm still not sure what he's studying he doesn't talk much but he's gorgeous.'

'Ohhh,' she put her face very close to mine.

'The other is called Ichigo. He's a first year who is tall and handsome and has strawberry blond hair.'

'I know him,' she smirked and I raised my eyebrows at her.

'I was sure he was a first year studying the suicidal Masters of Arts course?' I asked questioningly. It wasn't hard to deduce that given that I'd walked into his room and seen the massive canvases he'd left lying around. He'd claimed the plum coloured room which was fine with me, the blue one suited me perfectly.

'Oh he is,' she smirked at me, 'he got lost and came through here yesterday. When I caught him he was openly staring at you.' Her smirk got wider and I hid my shock through a smirk of my own. I heard Kusaka draw in a breath to my right.

'Yes well as I said he's gorgeous.'

'You're too damn right he is, it's a pity he's gay. Are the two of them single?' she asked and I smirked wider.

'Yes, we're playing a game.' I turned casually back to the room and leaned back against the desk behind me. Kusaka looked livid, his dark brown eyes were glaring at me and his nostrils were flared. I felt a stab of guilt but I needed him to understand that we wouldn't be getting back together.

'What game?' she probed.

'A sex game, the first person to cave into sex from one of the others loses, should provide some entertainment for my final year.' I chuckled and Izuru let out a low whistle.

'That could end in disaster, what if you get hurt?' the blond asked and I met his gaze. He simply looked curious there was no other intention behind his question.

'I won't get hurt,' my voice was so sure I almost convinced myself.

'I think this will be good for you, having a bit of _fun,'_ Rangiku winked at me and I smirked back. She knew exactly what I was trying to do. I'd had plenty of phone calls with her over the summer and meet ups too where she'd prised every last detail out of me about Kusaka. She was trying to help me deter him.

'There yeh are,' a voice sounded behind us and we all turned our attention towards Gin. He wasn't your usual kind of attractive, with narrow eyes and a creepy looking smile but there was something about him that had drawn me in. Gin had been my first ever but I'd made sure not to inform Rangiku of this when she had asked, I didn't want to make things awkward again.

'Hey Gin,' she grinned standing up and walked over to him as he pulled her against him and gave her a kiss. It made me happy to know she was happy and as long as Gin continued to make her happy he could stay around. If he ever did anything to hurt her I'd rip his fucking nuggets off and serve them at a McDonalds drive through.

'Alright we're going, Izuru?' Gin asked and the blond hastily hurried behind them. Rangiku turned and gave me a small wave over her shoulder which I returned with a smirk. Literally out of all my 'friends' Rangiku was the only one I deeply cared for.

I was aware that Kusaka wasn't moving from the room and I was just about to stand up and make my way into my lovely frozen chamber when he finally stirred from his spot.

'You think,' he started and I could tell he was annoyed and pissed off, 'that these guys will be better for you than me?'

'Well Kusaka, I told you we were over.' I sighed, 'I don't see why you have to do this to yourself.' He was soon standing too close to me and the familiar scent of him filled my nose. It was once a comforting scent like Rangikus but since his obsessive need to keep the relationship going the scent held nothing more for me than distinctly forgotten memories of happiness.

'They don't know you like I know you,' he reached out and pulled me into his arms and pressed his body flush against mine. His nose nuzzled into my white hair and his mouth very close to my ear. 'They don't know your body like I know it. I know exactly how to make you come.'

'I think they'll work it out,' I brought my hands up to shove him away but he wasn't having any of it. He was much stronger than me but I knew he'd never do anything against my will, that's not what he wanted. He didn't want me just for my sex he wanted to be in a relationship with me. He wanted me to be happy with him but I just couldn't anymore. His clinginess had pushed me away, the more obsessive he grew the more of a turn off it became. His tongue lapped at the shell of my ear and I gritted my teeth, despite the fact I didn't love him anymore he did know my weaknesses. It was easier to control bodily urges though when there were no feelings being harboured, I'd always known the best sex to come from someone you were attracted too on both an emotional and physical level. Still the tongue traced down to my earlobe and he took it between his teeth. My eyes fluttered shut and his hands began to roam my back reaching down to grasp at my ass. That's when I shoved him more roughly away from me with a snarl.

'Get off me,' I snapped and he reluctantly let me go. 'You don't have permission to touch me anymore Kusaka,' I warned him setting my jaw and glaring at him. He looked hurt and the look on his face sent a small pang through my chest, it was like watching his heart breaking all over again the same way it had when I'd first told him I was breaking up with him. 'You said you still wanted to be friends and that's fine but if we're going to do that you need to learn to let me go.'

I didn't give him a chance to respond as I brushed past him and made my way into the frosty ice chambers. The cold hit me but I didn't put on one of the protective coats. I relished the cold and though I knew I was still human and would eventually need to take a step back outside to heat up I was going to stand as bare to this cold as I could for as long as I could. I was working on a small version of the ice sculpture I planned to do for my end of year exam and it was a giant ice dragon. It was going to be a difficult task which was why I was practicing on small and useless pieces of ice that I could discard without being properly sentimental about them.

Working out the proper tools for the features I wanted was difficult though I was incredibly determined. I knew that somewhere behind me Kusaka was gazing through the glass and I only hoped he'd eventually leave. Longing was just another way of denying reality.

I lost track of the hours as I went between the frozen chamber and hall to heat myself up. My work was precious to me and I stopped only when the need for food became too much to ignore. The lunch hall where the students ate was packed though I was waved down by a beaming Rangiku from the other end and walked swiftly towards her through the mass of people as their heads turned to stare at me. I tried to appear moderately oblivious to the looks as I finally reached my friend who sat at a table with Gin, Izuru and Kusaka and sat down with my sandwich.

'Hey Toshiro,' she grinned, 'one of your boyfriends is over there.' She pointed over and I turned to see Ichigo sitting with a taller crimson haired male covered in tattoos. I wondered who the guy was. He must have been a first year because I hadn't seen him around before. As I watched another short haired girl went to sit beside them and I knew her instantly. That was Rukia Kuchiki the sister of the arts professor Byakuya Kuchiki.

'Boyfriends?' Gin asked curiously and I only half listened as Rangiku filled him in on the conversation. My eyes glanced eagerly around the hall and eventually fell onto Yukio who seemed to be sitting alone at the back. As I watched he seemed to be trying to push a straw into the side of an empty bottle to make some kind of model and I actually found myself grinning. The boy was so fucking weird.

'Who's that?' Rangiku asked following my gaze to my unusual little roommate who was sitting back in his chair and grinning down at the weird looking bottle robot he'd created.

'That would be Yukio.'

'Him?' she asked and the others turned their heads to watch him. 'Why is he sitting alone?'

'He's a bit shy,' I answered finally. Was that true? The grins and his easy compliance to the game that Ichigo had suggested would suggest otherwise but what other explanation was there for how he acted? Unless he had some kind of mental defect?

'Well… he's certainly attractive,' Rangiku said but she seemed a little unsure of herself and as we watched Yukio pulled his phone from his pocket and shone a torch light down onto his weird creation.

'It seems he's got a few screws lose.' Gin said and the others laughed a little. I frowned, I don't know why that bothered me that he'd said that. I wanted to go and sit with the blond so he had some company but he seemed pretty happy by himself and even if I did go over there was no guarantee he'd even speak to me.

'What age is he? He looks young,' Izuru asked.

'He's twenty two,' they didn't question how I knew this and Izuru raised a point.

'I've never seen him here before,' the statement was simple but it shocked me. I was usually very good at memorising faces and my blond friend was right. I'd never seen him around before, so either he was just an older first year or he'd been going to his University the entire time and I was now only just aware of his presence. That didn't sit right with me, he was strange but he was also attractive and I was sure if I'd seen him before I'd remember.

'Earth to Shiro,' Rangiku chuckled waving a hand in front of my face promptly snapping me from my thoughts. My head snapped back and I felt colour flooding my cheeks which only made my friend giggle fondly at me. 'Which one do you think you'll crack first?'

'What makes you so sure he'll win?' it had come from Kusaka who stabbed moodily at the food on his plate.

'Because he's Toshiro, the most gorgeous boy at the University,' Rangiku chuckled, 'don't get me wrong Gin you're adorable too but-'

'Oh no ah agree with yeh,' he chuckled and bounced Rangiku who was sitting on his lap.

'Well, Ichigo would be easier because I am sure he likes me,' I smirked as I leaned back in my chair. 'What you said earlier only confirmed this Rangiku,' we shared a knowing grin and her eyes sparkled.

'So you're going after the blond?' she asked.

'Maybe,' I smirked as I took another drink of my juice and she bounced eagerly on Gins lap drawing the attention of every straight male in the vicinity.

'Oh will you please tell me when it happens?'

'The loser gets marked on the neck by the winner so you should be able to tell who's lost easily enough,' I smiled, 'but yes I will tell you don't worry.'

We finished up lunch and I spent the remainder of the day watching Rangiku pose for Gin and Izuru as the blond learned some tips from the older photography student. For the most part I appeared to be bored but actually I enjoyed myself. Being out in the fresh air on a day when the sun was not beating off my back was a nice change and I spent a lot of the time gazing up at the sky contemplating about how I was going to win this game Ichigo had created. At least I knew who my first and primary target was going to be.

I returned to the dorm after dinner that night to find the main room empty. I slumped down on the couch beside the large window and switched on the TV, I just needed something to distract me until I was ready for bed and I figured House was the best source for this. The sound of a door opening drew my attention and I turned in time to see Yukio walking in. He dumped his back down beside the bunker in the kitchen and he walked over to sit on a large recliner chair. His eyes were focused in on the TV and I smiled as I turned back towards my programme. We watched it in companionable silence for a long time and when it hit a break I could feel his eyes on me. I turned curiously towards him and he didn't look away.

Perhaps his social skills hadn't developed since he was a child? Perhaps that's what was wrong with him? He continued to stare at me as I turned back towards the TV and eventually I turned back.

'Why don't you speak?' I asked boldly, not expecting him to answer and he just tilted his head a little again. His only visible eye was wide and innocent and I narrowed my eyes with a smile. 'I'll hear your voice one day, even if it is in the bedroom.' This statement made him smirk and the look transformed his entire face, he looked almost sexy when he smirked. He stood and walked towards the kitchen where I heard a noise that was very obviously a coffee machine.

I had a serious caffeine addiction and the coffees they served here at the University sucked. I turned my head and inhaled deeply. The scent was thick, a rich aroma of black blend blasted my nose and I almost groaned as I slumped my head back against the sofa. I'd never buy myself my own coffee machine because to do so was to admit that I had an addiction. Perhaps I could use Yukios though, maybe he'd let me? I opened my eyes as he walked back over and I was surprised to see him setting a cup down in front of me.

'Thank you,' I said reaching forward eagerly and took it into my hands. The sweet liquid boiled my lips but I didn't care because its flavour warmed my soul. This was one of the best coffees I'd tasted in a long time and a groan slipped from my lips. 'It's so good,' I muttered and turned to see him staring at me. His mouth was a little open and it took me a moment to realise that the noise I'd emitted was probably a little sexual and that's why he was staring at me with his mouth agape. Maybe now would be a good time to make a move? I took another deep sip of the coffee and let another moan of longing slip from my lips, letting my head fall back against the couch to reveal my neck. I only hoped he was still staring at me as I slowly spread my legs. I lay like that with my eyes closed for a while as I sipped away at the coffee. I couldn't believe how well he'd brewed it and only when I had enough did I set the cup down on the table and look back at him. His mouth was still a little open but his eyes had returned to the TV, my movements must have caught his eye though because he turned back to me and visibly gulped. I smirked at him, this would be quite fun, after all it had been months since I'd had any action. I'd decided to take a well deserved break after the whole Kusaka thing.

'Let me thank you properly,' I dropped my voice a couple of octaves and lifted myself from my perch on the couch and over to him. He'd put the recliner part of the seat out so I had to climb over the armrest to get into his lap. He was watching me curiously as I lifted the cup from his hands and placed it on the table at the side then I bore down on him. The rich smell of coffee mingled in the air between us and I knew I'd taste it on his lips when I kissed him but why rush it?

I drew in painfully close to him and I heard the sharp intake of his breath. It was the first bodily noise I'd heard him make and I was determined to hear him make more. I lapped my tongue along my lips suggestively and his emerald eye followed my tongues movement with a lustful gaze.

'Are you a virgin?' I asked as I leaned down, my fingers ghosting across his delicate skin. I traced my tips against his cheek and up into the locks of his hair where they tangled into the blond strands. He didn't answer of course, I hadn't really expected him to. I wouldn't be finding out about boyfriends or exes or if he was or wasn't a virgin though I was pretty sure. The thought if being his first was enticing and I wanted him to feel the amazing pleasures of sex with me. Before I could stop myself I was pushing our lips together and melting against his body on the couch. He responded instantly and aggressively to my actions. His arms wound tight around me and pulled me flush against him. It was hard to tell what kind of body lay under the clothing for he seemed to favour thick hoodies which was exactly what he was wearing just now.

Our mouths moved together, opening and closing eagerly and I felt like my eyes were rolling back in my skull. The taste of coffee on his lips was addictive and delicious and I prodded against his lips with my tongue. He opened instantly and my tongue slipped into his mouth as his hands slipped up and down my body. He was fearless that was for sure, credit where credit was due but he wasn't going to flip this situation. I began to grind against him and felt his body tense under me at the feeling. My fingers massaged against his scalp and his tongue boldly stroked against my own. He was quite a good kisser and my grinding sped up, I was determined to pull a noise from those lips of his.

He held off impeccably well and I could feel myself growing hard, blood was rushing to my groin and my entire body was heating up. If he wouldn't speak then I'd just have to talk enough for the two of us and after breaking apart for air that's exactly what I did.

'Yukio,' I groaned and watched his beautiful flushed face gaze hungrily at me. 'I need you,' I panted, my grinding becoming harsh against him and his own arousal pressing against my thigh. 'Would you like to be top or bottom?' I didn't expect a direct answer but he slipped his hands down my back and slipped them into the waistband of my jeans to grasp at my ass. I bucked into him and buried my face into his neck where I watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed. Those hands began to massage my ass and I groaned at the feeling, moaning into his ear which caused his hands to falter for a second before continuing their work. The sound of the dorm door opening didn't stop us.

'Hey did you two want to watch a movie- oh,' Ichigo muttered as he clearly now saw the position we were in. I couldn't see the strawberry blond as my eyes were closed and my face pressed against Yukios neck. His scent was clean and reminded me faintly of lavender, it was rich and enticing and soon I was leaning forward to press my lips against his throat, right at his pulse. His hands faltered again and I took advantage of his slip in composure to take the situation back into my hands. I was going to tease the fuck out of him in front of Ichigo. I abused the part of his throat with my lips and tongue, being gentle so I didn't leave a mark, I'd save that for the moment he lost this game.

'Fuck that's hot,' Ichigo sighed from above us and I pulled away from the blonds' neck to fix Ichigo with a dark lust filled stare. The strawberry blond gulped and I could see his own arousal straining against his jeans. Turning my head back to Yukio I pushed our lips together again and instantly my tongue was in his mouth and tangling with his own, those hands of his were massaging my ass again and I was pressing back against them. Even though it was awkward to do it with jeans on his finger managed to slip to my entrance where he teased it a little and I desperately pushed back against him. I wanted him so badly this wasn't fair. The blond didn't seem to relent though and instead his hands were soon being removed and I broke away from the kiss. Maybe he was a little self conscious to do this in front of Ichigo? I was gasping for air and wiped my mouth against the back of my hand as I stared down at him. His beautiful face was flushed and his blond hair was ruffled from my fingers, I slipped off his lap and touched his arousal through his jeans as I stood up. His jaw clenched at the feeling and he closed his eyes.

'I will have you inside me Yukio,' I muttered as I gave his member another palming through the jeans. He didn't say anything even though his mouth fell open, not even a moan or groan slipped from his mouth and I turned towards Ichigo who was staring with half lidded eyes at the two of us.

'You can put your eyes back in Kurosaki,' I smirked at him and brushed past him towards my room. The ginger boy didn't respond to me as I closed my door behind me.

'You're such a lucky man Yukio,' Ichigo muttered and I smirked as I threw myself down on my bed. It was only day one and I was determined to claim the little silent virgin. He'd make a noise. I'd make sure of it.

Though it would probably be a good idea to let him steep in the feeling of what could have been before returning back to him. Next time I'd make sure to actually take his member into my hand and do some proper work to it. I grinned mischievously to myself as I pulled a bottle of lube from my top drawer, that's exactly what I'd do.

 **XxXxX**

 **Here is the end of chapter 2! In case you haven't worked it out, each chapter will be told from a different boys POV. Next chapter is Yukios! Please review below, it keeps me posting and writing!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Yukio

**Huge! Massive thank you(s) to ShiroShipShipShipShip, Nico Zi, Sirius1696, Suki Kuran and Dsephna for your reviews on the last chapter!**

 **Originally this story was going to be ALL about the smut but as I planned it out it became more about the characters. So hopefully you're not too disappointed with me and the lack of actual sexual yaoi content.**

 **It's also about the sexual tension too after all.**

 **XxXxX**

 **Yukios POV:**

There was a very delicate pattern of cracks on the ceiling and each morning I couldn't leave the bed until I'd traced it with my eyes. If I went outside the lines I'd have to start again. It required intense focus and concentration even a blink would sometimes knock me off. It occurred to me that people didn't fully understand how difficult this task was and yet it had to be accomplished. The crack tore wider at an intersection which was my prime opportunity to blink because even if my eyes refocused a millimetre away from where they had been focused before the blink I'd likely still be gazing at the crack. Thus I wouldn't have to go back to the start again. That's exactly what I did and then continued on my way, my eyes were stinging by the end of it and I blinked them harshly once it was complete bringing my arm up to throw it over my eyes. It had only been about a week since the first proper day of getting settled in and my room mates still had not heard my voice.

Not that they would of course, it was just cute watching them try. Toshiro had been the only one to make sexual advancements so far and I was beginning to feel like the games were being forgotten unless they were waiting for me to make some kind of move? That wouldn't happen. I wasn't like them. If one of them made a move I'd happily reciprocate but I wouldn't start something. I slung my legs across and my bare feet brushed the floor beneath them. The dark green carpet felt wiry beneath my toes as I curled them through the fabric and pondered just how much bacteria lurked in the folds of the carpet. Silent wars were fought all over and we couldn't see them, I found that incredibly fascinating though no one else really seemed to care.

Pushing myself from the bed I made my way towards my desk chair where I'd casually thrown some general clothes, I preferred to sleep naked so that's what I did. I didn't care if anyone came into the room, it wasn't like I had anything to be ashamed of though I did prefer to be clothed in front of other people. I lifted a thick woollen jumper up and put it on over my bare chest closely followed by a pair of boxers and loose jeans. The top half of me always had to be dressed first. Then the rest of me could be covered up, that was the logical order yet in reverse it didn't bother me. For example if I was going for a shower I could remove a piece of clothing in no particular order as long as socks came off first.

I walked out the door of my room to see Toshiro eating breakfast as he did every morning. He was already showered as well. I could tell from the way his spikes stood lush and shining against the light of the kitchen window. He fixed me with that massive teal gaze. I always got the sense he was trying to read or study me, he wasn't the only one. Ichigo seemed to be giving me these similar looks too which made me feel strange. Usually by this point people gave up and ignored me if they hadn't already tried to fully diagnose me yet. Most of the time it was aspergers I got labelled with which didn't bother me but I was a lot more perceptive than someone who suffered from that. Just because I didn't speak didn't make me fully incompetent, I was actually very good at reading other people.

'Good morning,' Toshiro stated and I gave him a large smile as my greeting as I made my way towards the bathroom. 'Ichigo beat you today I'm sorry to say,' Toshiro commented and my hand retracted from the door handle of the bathroom as I turned back towards the younger looking boy. I arched an eye brow in question at the smirk on his face.

'It would be rather funny to have just let you walk in though since he doesn't lock the bathroom door.' I turned back towards the door and blinked at it. How the white haired male knew that I wasn't sure but I took a couple of steps back, I wasn't going to be taking the strawberry blond up on that invitation just yet anyway. Instead I walked towards the couch as Toshiro cleaned off his bowl in the sink. I slumped down into the couch and waited. I refused to go out and start my day without a shower. The bathroom door clicked open and I glanced over to see the tall strawberry blond walking out wearing nothing more than a towel. The towel was tied rather low on his hips and he grinned when he caught me staring. I was allowed to stare. I was unusual so people expected unusual behaviour from me. He turned towards Toshiro and made his way into the kitchen to get a glass of water and I chuckled a little to myself. The look on Toshiros face was priceless. It was like he didn't have a clue where to put his eyes. Ichigos had a tall lean physique with subtle muscles and he looked really good with his top off and he knew it. He was smirking to himself as he pulled in terribly close to Toshiro to reach up above his head for a glass.

'Kurosaki,' Toshiro growled a warning at him but his voice was a few octaves higher than normal. Ichigo pulled a glass down from the shelf and leaned forward to fill it, all the while keeping Toshiro basically pinned against the bunker. The white haired beauty now had a beautiful blush across his face as Ichigo pulled away and he seemed to be gritting his teeth.

'What?' Ichigo asked innocently and I tilted my head grinning at the show.

'You- I don't need your body all up in my face like that.' He snapped back and Ichigo grinned at him.

'Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise it bothered you.' Ichigo was enjoying this as much as I was.

'Don't need your sweaty body-'

'I just came out the shower, it's just water Toshiro,' he chuckled. 'Though it's good to know you think about my sweat covered body.' The smaller male shoved against him, his composer being collected as he walked away to put the clean bowl back into the cupboard. Ichigo smirked and turned his attention to me now. I tilted my head curiously at him as he sauntered over.

'I wonder why Yukio doesn't join in?' the strawberry asked.

'Because he's a virgin,' Toshiro replied smoothly and Ichigo grinned as he continued to walk over. Only when he came much closer could I fully appreciate just how low on his hips that the towel was actually tied. I could see the gentle lines of a V muscle running down into the towel. He played with the knot of it as he stood in front of me and I knew he was watching my reaction but I didn't care. There was a view to enjoy here and I fully intended on enjoying it. I wondered how he'd respond if I was to use my tongue against the lines disappearing down into his towel, if he'd still look so smug or if his composure would slip up? I wanted to do it so badly but I couldn't. Of course I couldn't. The lighting in the room was all wrong. That was one of many excuses floating through my head. I'd never admit to myself the actual excuse.

'Do you want me to take it off?' he teased, his voice low and sultry and even though my eyes were still watching his fingers brush against the knot I could see Toshiro watching in my peripheral vision. He wanted the strawberry to remove the towel just as much as I did. I knew he wouldn't though, not a week into the challenge, it was too soon for us to get naked yet. These games would only be fun if they were dragged out and we were all left gasping for it, that's how sex worked right?

'All you have to do is speak Yukio,' his voice was barely a whisper now and I saw Toshiro lean over the bunker to hear him as he spoke. 'Just say a word and the towel will be dropped.'

Was that how the world worked? I just needed to speak and guys would get naked? That would be an immensely amusing super power to have. The thought made me smirk, walking down the street and shouting out random words like 'cream' or 'baseball' and poof; instantly naked men. The other two boys were clearly confused as to why I was practically silently laughing and when I glanced back up to Ichigo I realised that he thought I was maybe laughing at him. Not that I really cared what he thought of me, I tried to keep my distance to everyone and everything, never let them get too close. There was only one friend I'd had when I was young and recently we'd lost touched. No one else ever got close enough to me to be worth caring about but something about the stupid blonds face was making me feel bad. So I let my grin fall to a smirk and spread my legs a little while making eye contact. That seemed to appease him. He was suddenly smirking again.

'I will get you to speak Yukio,' he vowed as he turned to walk away and I rolled my eyes. Why they were so determined was beyond me, they'd give up eventually everyone always did. I turned and watched the taller male walk into his room and close the door, Toshiro was staring after him and sighed. He went about doing something in the kitchen while my attention was drawn to a large empty glass vase on the table. The light was hitting off it at unusual angles, sending purple and green coloured lights onto the table. It was captivating. I wasn't one for art but I did love this vase. The urge to touch it was overwhelming and it wasn't a person so I didn't need permission. I leaned forward and lifted it up against the lights, watching the colours change from the purple and green to a pink and orange. I knew I was smiling at it. The glass was cool to the touch despite the fact it had been sitting in the light morning sun. It was smooth but I could still see the faint marking of fingerprints left behind by the old owners of the dorm. I sat the empty vase down on my lap enjoying the feeling of the heavy glass on my lap and looked around happily when my eyes fell onto Toshiro who was watching me with a smile on his face. It was unusual to see someone smiling at my odd behaviour most of the time I got weird looks, glares and eventually people just walked away like I'd disgusted them but he looked curious. I leaned forward and put the vase back on the table and stood up to head into the bathroom. It was shower time. It was nice to get excited about the small things in life. I pulled off my clothing and tossed it onto the floor to take my shower. The secret of a fast shower routine was to brush your teeth in the shower, that way you saved time. Time was precious and should be used for admiring things, like the vase on the table in the main room.

Once I was satisfied that I was beyond squeaky clean I stepped out and dried off in the shower room and pulled my clothing back on. It had been clean on it wasn't like it needed washed or anything and I opened the door to see Toshiro still standing in the kitchen with his phone.

'Do you wanna go and grab some coffee?' Toshiro asked and I smirked over to him and gave him a nod of my head. The boy had a serious caffeine addiction. I noticed it the first day we all met when he was staring at the disgusting coffee he had tried to drink. His hands had started to shake after it when he was drinking his beer. It was a classic tremor of someone who had a serious affixation and hadn't managed to quench the thirst for it. The coffee making machine that I'd spent a _lot_ of money on I normally kept in my room but decided I could share it, though Toshiro seemed to be too polite to ask me to use it. So whenever I was making myself a coffee I'd make one for him too.

He was grabbing his jacket off the bunker along with his keys when he finally properly looked at me and I saw a smirk on his face.

'Cute hair,' he chuckled and I reached up to run a hand through my damp blond spikes. I could let them dry outside anyway though judging by his set of keys he had a car.

'Kurosaki do you want a coffee?' Toshiro called and there was muffled thump followed by the door to Ichigos room being opened.

'Yes, a latte please with two brown sugars that'd be amazing,' he wasn't wearing anything by the looks of things and the door was the only thing covering his modesty as I stared at him. I wasn't sure if Toshiro was enjoying the view too but as the door closed and I turned around he seemed to be scowling at it.

'He's such a fucking tease,' Toshiro snapped before walking towards the door. I grinned broadly and followed close behind him. He turned to see me grinning and he scowled.

'What?'

I wriggled my eyebrows and nodded my head back in the direction of the dorm. Back to where Ichigo was.

'No,' he answered my unvoiced question but his cheeks were dusting a faint pink colour. 'I do not like him.'

I fixed him with a head tilt and a smirk. I wasn't buying it at all. Maybe he didn't like Ichigo in a romantic sense but I was completely sure that he was sexually attracted to him. It would make sense given what I knew about the boy already. He was very clearly a bottom given the way his body had responded the moment I touched his ass. It would suggest to me that was one of his favourite places to be touched. I simply followed Toshiro as we walked outside and off in the direction of the car park. I wondered what kind of car he'd drive. He seemed like a Toyota man to me but alas I was a little disappointed when I saw a second generation corsa. He unlocked the crappy white car and we slipped in, I was instantly engulfed by his scent and I grinned around the inside of it. His scent reminded me of some kind of pure vegetation, maybe freshly cut grass or some kind of flower. Though it was difficult to place it was a wonderful scent and I breathed in deeply. He kept the interior immaculate so even though the outside looked like a bit of a hunk of junk the inside looked so clean it would be new. There wasn't a single spec of dust and even the car mats were brushed down, fluffy and properly secured to the floor. The only sign that this car was old from the inside was the fact that the top of the handle brake had worn black paint and instead of a Bluetooth system found in modern cars there was an old CD player with an aux port conversion installed at the bottom. It had an old cigarette lighting port that had been replaced with a phone charger enough to plug two USBs into and charge two phones at a time.

It didn't surprise me in the slightest that he'd have two ports given how many friends I'd seen him sitting beside at lunch. He literally was the most attractive male in the entire University and the way he held himself just proved that he knew it. His group of friends were mostly made up of 3rd and 4th years too, each of them attractive in their own unique way except one. Izuru didn't seem all that attractive but just seemed to follow them around a bit like a puppy that they put up with from time to time.

He adjusted the mirror and had to start the ignition three times before the engine roared into life. It wasn't a gentle hum that modern engine carried, it was an ancient growl and he turned over his shoulder to check his blind spots as he pulled out and drove to the exit of the car park.

'So you do drama?' he asked me and I turned my head to look at him. He flickered his eyes from the road to me to check my reaction but I didn't exactly have an answer for him. Who the hell thought that someone who couldn't speak would be interested in drama? I couldn't really think of a situation worse for me than being up in front of lots of people I didn't know expected to memorise lines that I'd have to speak. Expected to sing? Since most stage productions often sought actors who could sing and speak as well. I shook my head eventually and he raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

'So are you doing some kind of artistic expressionism of silence?' he asked and I contemplated lying and saying yes. I eventually sighed and shook my head.

'You just don't like speaking to people?' he finally asked, his voice laced with sarcasm and he chuckled when I nodded to answer this question. It wasn't far from the truth.

'Okay so when you speak to me that's when I know you like me? Is that how this works?' he seemed amused now and I had to marvel at just how cool and sexy he looked as he leaned back with one hand on the steering wheel. I decided to humour him and nodded my head again turning to look back out the window as we drove down the country lane in the direction of the small town. At least we were only about 6 minutes outside the town, it made it easy to go and buy things that the shop didn't sell.

Getting parked in the town was always a nightmare though but Toshiro must have been some kind of prodigy for he managed to squeeze his car into a space so small that the law of physics would have complained if it were a person. We got out and made our way towards the starbucks. Toshiro seemed to be smiling to himself about something, I was curious. It looked like a mischievous kind of smile. Thankfully the café wasn't too busy and Toshiro stepped up to the woman and ordered Ichigos latte and his own unique blend that the poor woman had to write down. He turned to me and quirked a brow with that same smile on his face.

'What are you wanting?'

I stepped forward and he moved out of the way watching me curiously as I glanced up at the menu. What did I want? I could still see Toshiro smiling from the corner of my eye and I spotted something that I'd like. I leaned forward and turned into the side of the womans head. Catching the hint she leaned forward but I didn't whisper anything, instead I faltered for a moment and when she turned back I was pointing at my order on a list of pictures in front of us at the counter. She blushed and almost went to apologise but I smiled and shook my head at her. There was no need for an apology, she'd read my signs right, I had wanted her to lean in. She glanced down at the picture my finger was pointing too and grinned.

'Cappuccino?'

'Wait!' Toshiro practically leapt forward towards the woman scaring the shit out of her as she jumped back. 'Did he speak? Did he just whisper something in your ear?' I stood behind him, having taken a step back as he threw himself forward and grinned, nodded and winked all at the same time. She caught on straight away and nodded.

'Yeah he did, why?'

'WHAT!?' Toshiro turned around and marched towards me, 'so you CAN speak?' he was thrusting an index finger at me accusingly and I blinked at him and brought my hands up to gently take his pointing finger into them. I tried to calm him down by lowering our hands and smiling at him. 'What did he say?' he asked as he turned back around and the woman was now very amused at the scene.

'He wanted a cappuccino,' she shrugged her shoulders, 'you need to calm down-'

'What did he sound like?' Toshiro was gunning her now and I put a steady hand on his shoulder to try and get him to back down a bit. She caught my gentle smile and offered one word back.

'Sexy?' she said and I winked at her. Toshiro turned to glare at me and shrugged his shoulder out of my hand. He was now in a bad mood and I smirked. Of course I knew he probably only just dragged me here to see if I'd order something using my voice.

'Toshiro,' she called eventually reading the name on the cup, 'here is your triple, venti, half sweet, non-fat, caramel macchiato.' She handed the tall cup over to him, 'and your latte,' she handed over a second and I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from chuckling at the greedy look on his face as he accepted them.

'And a cappuccino for the cutie,' she giggled as she leaned over handing me my own cup. I stepped forward and took it with a smile. We turned to leave the store and I took Ichigos latte so Toshiro could get the keys to his car out. We slipped in and placed them in the ancient cup holders while I held my own on my lap.

'What's that?' Toshiro pointed to my cup where I turned it around to see the word 'cutie' written on it followed by a mobile number. 'Are you serious?' Toshiro burst out laughing, 'you literally didn't say anything and you got a number?' I was grinning too and shrugged my shoulders. He shook his head as he chuckled and we spent the remainder of the drive back lip syncing along to Ed Sheeran. That much I could do.

When we walked back into the dorm Ichigo was dressed and perched on a stool he'd grabbed from the kitchen with his canvas in front of him.

'Ah good you're back,' he twisted around as I walked forward and handed him his cup.

'It didn't work,' Toshiro spoke finally, 'he didn't speak in front of me but he _did_ whisper his order to the woman.'

'What?' Ichigo almost choked on his hot coffee as he stared wide eyed at me. I didn't say anything as I walked over to examine his painting. He was really talented. He was painting the grounds outside but the sky in his was a lot lighter and looked like it was dawn. The colours were attractive, I didn't know that much about painting but as I glanced down I assumed he was using watercolours.

'He also got her number.' Toshiro was amused and Ichigo nearly fell off his stool.

'How the _fuck?_ ' he started and I heard Toshiro chuckle behind us.

'I know, you could maybe learn a thing or two from him Kurosaki,' he chuckled and I could almost feel Ichigo scowling beside me.

'Why do you call Yukio by his first name but not me?'

'Because it bugs you, he wouldn't care and even if he did.' I turned to watch Toshiro smirk at me, 'it isn't like he'd _say_ anything.'

'So you only do it because you know it annoys me?'

'Yes.'

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort but scowled and turned back to me. I smiled at his picture and pointed to the colouring of the sky and then pointed to the sky outside.

'I'm doing it at dawn,' he clarified, 'I prefer dawn colours. They're a little more modest than dusk.' I turned back to examine the painting and Ichigo turned around so our faces were about a foot apart. 'Do you like it?'

I continued to look at it for a while, the colours were a soft pink fading into orange and I smiled and turned to him nodding my head. He was grinning at me and his hazel eyes took a moment to scan over my face. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when I frowned. I hadn't spotted it before but I could see a yellowish faded bruise where his shoulder met his neck. I pointed to it with a frown and he brought a hand up and touched the spot gently.

'Oh yea,' he laughed shaking his head, 'it's not a hickey relax, I play baseball with my sisters on the weekend. I pissed Karin off and she whacked me with the bat,' he laughed at the memory but something in the laugh seemed… forced? I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't believe for a second it was a hickey, it was far too large. Either way he turned back towards Toshiro with a grin.

'I've not cheated the game,' he rolled his eyes and stood up from the stool to make his way over and sit down on the couch. I started when I spotted the clock on the wall and scampered to my feet.

'Where's the fire Yukio?' Toshiro called after me as I flew into my room and grabbed my bag off the floor. I ran out hoisting it over my shoulder with a grin and sped out the door. I was actually going to be late for class. I hadn't realised how much time had passed with the two boys.

Yoruichi was probably one of the least strung professors at the University. After I quickly got changed I made my way into a massive hall where she waved me in with a huge smile on her face. There wasn't a great deal she could actually teach me. Dance was something you had to feel from the inside out, it wasn't something that could be taught. Yes you could learn routine after routine after routine but once you had the very basic dance moves down you had to work the rest out yourself.

'There's my little Yukio,' she chuckled and I rolled my eyes. She didn't care much for offending anyone and she couldn't partner me up with any of the girls because I was significantly shorter than them. Which you know, gender stereotypes aside it shouldn't matter but I refused to let a girl lead and it was awkward to do lifts when they were bigger than you. I walked towards her and let her ruffle my hair because she'd do it to me anyway. He fingers stroked through my blond locks and I resisted the urge to groan into the feeling. I loved it when someone played with my hair.

'I came here to chat about the details of your end of year showcase,' she smiled at me and I leaned against the mirrored wall as I waited for her to continue. 'Since you're not going to have a partner, I've negotiated the terms, they've said you can use props instead if need be. Other than that they don't really know what to do with you,' she chuckled, 'it's hard because normally we'd have to do a certain number of lifts or demonstrate one at least but we can't do that with you.' She shrugged her shoulders, 'I think you're just going to have to try to blow them away with what you got and I trust you, though they still want the dance to be approximately four minutes at least.'

I nodded my head to convey my understanding and she stood up to walk out. She paused at the door of the large dance studio and turned back towards me.

'You know where I am if you need me,' she smirked and rolled her eyes, 'like that will happen I know but if you do I'm here. I'll check in with you in a couple of weeks to see how it's going okay?'

I smiled and nodded and she left. She wasn't at all like other dance professors I'd had. They wanted you to do what _they_ wanted exactly how _they_ wanted it. Yoruichi was an amazing dancer, one of the best. She could be in movies or up on stage in Broadway if she wanted. She actually had been cast as Victoria in cats before and as anyone knew that was one of the most difficult dancing parts to play. Once she'd left I had the room all to myself and I smirked.

The songs didn't matter to me that much so long as they had a wicked baseline, I'd found myself dancing to something as weird as The Glitch Mob before because I literally loved all forms of dance. Hip hop and street were my preferred but I had taken a bit of tap, salsa and contemporary ballet. Dance was a beautiful and elegant way of being able to communicate without the need for words. That's probably why I loved it so much. The ballets I'd been too when I was a child stuck out vividly in my memory. Not a word needed to be spoken because literally it was all portrayed in movement. No one expected you to speak when you were dancing. They understood whatever you wanted them too just with the music and the movements alone. You could convey joy, depression, anger, lust or even hate. It was a wonderful way of expressing oneself.

Often I got carried away as I did at that moment. Before I knew what had happened the clock had struck dinner time and my stomach was growling. I walked back into the changing room and that's when I realised that the locker I'd put my clothes from earlier that day into had cola spilled at the bottom of it. My nose wrinkled as I pulled them out to realise they were sticky and covered. How had I not noticed that before? I was meant to be observant. With a sigh I slammed the door shut and shoved them into my bag, it wasn't ideal I'd just have to wear my sweat covered dancing stuff back home. It wasn't a self conscious person but the tight black dancing tights did not leave a whole lot to the imagination, especially the backside. I'd worn a loose fitting t shirt that was soaked through with sweat and clinging to my back. I'd just have to rush into the dorm and make it to my room, preferably without my roommates spotting me. The last thing I needed was them thinking I was stranger than I already was.

It didn't bother me when other people knew I was strange. Their comments were like water off a ducks back to me after all I'd grown up with them my whole life. But Toshiro and Ichigo… well… I cared what they thought of me, which was absurd because I shouldn't. A loud stomach growl was the motivation enough I needed to get my ass back home as fast as I could. I left the dancing studio and legged my way back to the dorms. Even though I was already exhausted and my legs were shaking I didn't stop sprinting long enough to give anyone else a particularly good view. Damn these bloody tight tights. Who the hell designed this shit anyway?

My key fumbled in the door and I threw it open panting. My eyes swept the room and I didn't see anyone as I closed the door and took a second to catch my breath. Then to the left of me I heard a voice and I almost let a curse word fly from my lips.

'Yukio?' the voice was undeniably Ichigo and he sounded very amused. The smell of home cooking hit me as I turned to gaze into his warm hazel eyes and noticed he was staring at me with a dumbstruck expression. 'What are you… wearing?' I suddenly felt heat flow into my face and I quickly made a bee line for my room. However Toshiro had clearly heard the commotion and before I could get beyond his door it had opened and he stepped out. At first he looked shocked then amused and then he almost burst out laughing.

'Nice tights,' he chuckled as I tried to slip by him but Ichigo had darted around and was now blocking my bedroom door. My face was on fire and Ichigo looked beside himself with joy.

'Were you just at the gym dressed like that?' he asked and I heard Toshiro behind me give a chuckle.

'Nonsense Kurosaki, tights like that aren't something a normal person would wear to the gym,' I felt a small hand grab my ass through the tight fabric and jumped forward into Ichigo who caught me. This was ridiculous and horribly embarrassing and there was no way for me to get out because I was trapped, Ichigo was in front of me, Toshiro behind me, the wall to my left and the back of the couch to my right. Perhaps if I wished hard enough the ground would swallow me?

'It's Yukio, I didn't expect him to wear something _normal_ people would at the gym,' the strawberry chuckled and pulled me into his arms. I tried to wriggle free.

'So a dancer?' Toshiro chuckled and I felt his small hand back on my ass again. 'Your glutes are so fucking toned.' That obnoxious hand was now massaging the area and it felt far too good. Bad luck for Ichigo I was a lot stronger so broke his grip and grabbed his arms turning to push him back against the wall.

'They leave the front pretty exposed too,' Ichigo was grinning down at me and I felt even more heat flood into my face. Surely this was some kind of sexual harassment? His hand dipped down and cupped me and I gasped and jumped to the right towards my room door before that could start to feel good too. I could hear the two of them cackling madly behind me as I slammed the room door shut.

'Dinner will be ready in like fifteen minutes Yukio.' Ichigo called through the door and I scowled as I pulled my clothing off to get changed, 'if you're sick of eating sandwiches and the canteen food.'

He was right of course, the canteen food sucked but after that embarrassing display how was I meant to eat beside them normally? I groaned into my pillow as my stomach gave another loud growl. A huge part of my personality was based off my nonchalant like persona, my ability to not give a fuck. If I didn't go out and eat with them now they'd know that I was embarrassed and that was a sign of weakness I was absolutely not willing to display. So with a huff and a safe pair of jeans on I exited the room to get a decent meal. The teasing was minimal but both boys had the biggest grins on their faces as I sat down at the table.

Still my stoic nature prevailed and eventually the teasing was stopped altogether and gave way to a regular conversation about classes and friends. It was interesting listening to Toshiro talk about his relationship with his Professor Ukitake and Ichigo talk about Renji. Friends was something I'd never had before, never something I ever felt the need for but as I sat listening to the two boys chatter on I realised that actually these two were probably the closest things I'd had to friends in a very long time.

And it was all just a façade for a game.

 **XxXxX**

 **Next chapter we're back to Ichigo! So please leave Ichigo a review below because if you don't he's going to be so mad at you that he might tell me to stop writing.**

 **You don't need an account to leave an anonymous review. =X**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ichigo

**A massive thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! ShiroShipShipShipShip, Nico Zi, Sirius1696, Geishaaa and banana!**

 **As for you Zexalkid no you cannot be in the story ;) how amazing would that be though right?**

 **XxXxX**

 **Ichigos POV:**

I stumbled out of bed with a groan and reached down to change my boxers. The dreams were a welcome relief but every time I woke up I wanted to go back to sleep just so I could have Toshiro or Yukio cuddled up beside me. Every other night it would be a different boy and sometimes if my mind was in a good mood with me, it'd be the two of them together. It had now been several weeks, nearly two months into the challenge. Other than the occasional kisses and small amount of teasing nothing major had happened yet. I'd still not made a move on Toshiro, not properly anyway. There was something about him that intimidated me. Perhaps it was all the heads he turned everywhere he went and no wonder, he was stunning. I had a feeling that Yukio would turn those many heads too if he had the same confident demeanour as Toshiro carried and… he spoke.

He still hadn't spoken.

Not a peep. Not a sound. In fact the other day Toshiro had shoved his hand down Yukios pants and jerked him off and still not even a single moan. It was impressive. What was more impressive was watching them. I could feel myself getting hard as I recalled the arousing images to my mind. Toshiro had half pulled his erection from his pants and was stroking it where I could see it too. His mouth was latched onto Yukios neck and even though the blond wasn't making a noise I could tell he was enjoying it.

Perhaps Yukio couldn't speak? Perhaps that lady in the coffee shop had just said that as a joke? I wouldn't know because I wasn't there to see what happened. We knew he couldn't sign though, I watched a couple of signing videos and tried to sign him my name and a general greeting and he looked at me like I was trying to do the macarena in reverse. With a groan I stood up and grabbed a towel to wrap around my waist to head into the shower. When I came out, Toshiro was stood in the kitchen eating his cereal as he did every morning and Yukio seemed to be fussing over his lavish coffee maker. I quickly slipped by and into the bathroom with a sigh. I'd made moves on Yukio and Toshiro had made moves on Yukio. So far the boy was not letting up and though I did enjoy the idea of cracking him I was wondering why Toshiro hadn't made a move on me yet. I wasn't jealous, no way. I was actually intimidated and every time I thought of him I got butterflies. My moves on Yukio hadn't been significant either, not really. Nothing like what Toshiro had done so far. I'd kissed him which took the both of us by surprise but I knew I'd have to make a move on Toshiro soon. I felt like the damn kid was waiting for me to come onto him. Every time he'd tease Yukio in front of me he'd make eye contact with me as if he knew how badly I wanted to be part of it.

'Today,' I muttered to myself into the shower. 'Today I will make a move on Toshiro.' I groaned and remembered I'd gotten into the shower at one point. The cold water wasn't doing much to ease the sexual tension that seemed to follow me wherever I went. I cupped my hands and splashed the water over my face to try and drown out thoughts. I'd need a clear head if I was going to make a move on him. No sexual pun intended.

I got out the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist opening the bathroom door I glanced about but he was gone. I frowned. I'd have to make a move on him later then. Yukio was on the couch watching the most depressing news ever with a blank expression. I stopped to see what was going on in the world only to see pictures of children all bloodied and broken on the ground in a country where there was currently an on going war.

'How can you watch that?' I asked turning to him. The unsightly scenes were hitting me deeply but the passive boy looked completely unaffected as he shrugged on the couch. I debated making a move on him but decided to save all my self confidence for Toshiro. I'd get Yukio another time. So I slipped into my room to get changed and made my way to class early.

Due to professor Kuchikis warning almost every single person in our class turned up early, but even so I was surprised to see Renji more than ten minutes early into the class. The large art studio had the most comfortable stools ever and I picked the canvas up I'd been working on and sat down on my perch.

'You're early,' I commented and Renji just shrugged casually at me.

'Yeah well I was bored this morning, Rukia called me stupidly early and I couldn't get back to sleep.' I opened my mouth to respond when someone called over me.

'You can put your canvases away and pull out a fresh one,' Professor Kuchiki stated as he walked into the room. There was a small moment's hesitation and we quickly all scampered to do as we were told. I watched as Renji stared openly at the Professor and frowned. He kept turning back to look at him to the point he bumped his head on a cupboard as he stood up.

'Hey man you alright?' I asked, noticing how a slight blush formed on his face the moment I asked. Perhaps it was from the embarrassment of bumping his head?

'Yeah, yeah,' he muttered and quickly made his way back to his stool. I narrowed my eyes but otherwise let it go.

'Today class we will be doing nude art. We have two volunteers to come and stand in for an hour to allow us to paint them.' Professor Kuchiki stated and I gulped at the thought. Why did this make me feel so uncomfortable?

Then he walked in.

And I almost wet myself.

The girl I didn't recognise but the small male who walked in and was already disrobing himself was-

'Hey isn't that Toshiro?' Renji asked in my ear and we both watched as he let the robe slide completely off. Nothing could have prepared me for seeing his body. At first I was so in shock all I could do was stare at his face. Then greedily my eyes grazed over every available bit of skin. He was breathtakingly beautiful. His skin looked as white as snow. Completely untouched, not a blemish to be seen anywhere. Not a bruise or a spot or a scar, nothing. Toshiro had a very fine lean body and it was clear he wasn't the 'working out' type though I could clearly see the definition in his arms and chest. Likely from the sculpting work he did with the massive blocks of ice and tools that would be the same size as his own body.

Why was he here?

To tease me, _clearly_ , and Renji seemed to know that too. Toshiro perched himself on a desk and leaned back. The pose was fucking provocative as fuck. The way he tilted his neck invitingly and his legs parted slightly. I'd pretty much forgotten there was a female model at all. I wanted to run around the eyes of everyone else in the room and shield them from the view.

'He's gorgeous, no wonder you want him so bad,' Renji chuckled beside me.

' _Shut up, stop looking_.' I hissed back at him and it just caused him to laugh louder. Toshiro was making a conscious effort not to look at me. How the fuck was I meant to paint him when my jeans were straining and the urge to run over and ravish him was so strong?

'You may begin,' came Professors Kuchikis voice and I felt colour flood my cheek as I gritted my teeth. Surely it took a hell of a lot of confidence to walk into a class and expose yourself for others to paint? I'd done nude art before but never with a model this attractive. I glared around at the rest of the artists in the room and though I was sure they were just innocently painting what they were seeing in front of them I was sure their eyes lingered a little longer than they should have been on Toshiro rather than their canvases.

I had to start, if I didn't start and produce something Professor Kuchiki would likely spill my own blood over my canvas just so I had something to show for the day. Gritting my teeth and trying to quell the heat from my face I decided to focus on the female model instead as my subject focus so I wasn't forced to gaze at every significant detail on Toshiros body. I didn't trust myself not to try and take him in the middle of my class if I was forced to stare for too long.

When Professor Kuchiki called for time up I was pretty proud of my work but allowed my eyes to follow Toshiro as he slipped the robe back on. There was a little bit of an excited chatter from the rest of the class as Professor Kuchiki thanked the models and they left. Again he didn't make eye contact with me as he left and I turned to see what Renji had produced.

'You painted Toshiro?' I asked gritting my teeth as I stared at his painting.

'You didn't? I thought you'd die for an opportunity like that.' Renji laughed at me as he gazed at my picture.

'Well,' I frowned, 'it was a distraction.'

'You have no self control Ichigo,' Renji laughed, 'how long has it been now? You're acting like a needy little virgin.'

I knew he was only teasing me but the comment still hurt. I gritted my teeth and shoved it to the side. I'd get Toshiro back for this. He'd regret the day he walked into this room naked.

 **XxXxX**

He wasn't in his usual spots. He wasn't in his sculpting room, wasn't in the lunch hall and wasn't back at the dorm. I'd text Yukio to find out where he was. The blond had text back stating he was making his way to the library when he'd seen him last. It was weird to see Yukio type words but not speak them. I shook my head with a fond smile on my lips as I locked my phone and slipped it into my pocket. The library was huge and there were only a handful of people in it. He wasn't in the main computer room and he wasn't at any of the desk in the sculpting book sections.

What else would have drawn him to the library? I frowned and quickly made my way up to one of the quieter floors, filled with books that didn't really related to the art courses. Up here there were three ancient computers that hardly anyone else used unless they didn't want to be seen. That's where I found him. Fully clothed now in jeans and a dark green shirt he was gazing at the computer, his eyes quickly flying back and forward over whatever he was reading.

He was wearing thick rectangular glasses… I was sure I'd never seen him wear glasses before. I tried to recall but then he normally read things in his room or came here to study. He looked cute with them on… not sexy but… gorgeous. There was something about the fact he looked so innocently gorgeous too. Like he was completely oblivious to the effect he had on the world. I licked my lips. I wanted him so badly.

'Are you looking to purchase more ice online?' I mocked and instantly saw the smirk on his lips at my comment. He glanced over and I swallowed thickly… okay maybe he did look a little sexy with the glasses on.

'I'm researching.'

'What?' I asked as I made my way closer to see what was on his screen.

'I think Yukio has aspergers,' he started, 'and some form of selective mutism.'

'You're trying to diagnose our roommate?' I asked with a smirk.

'Aren't you curious what it is he has?'

'Not really,' I chuckled as I reached over and took the glasses from his face. He gazed up at me as I put them down beside the keyboard. 'I just accept him fully for exactly who he is. Everyone has something wrong with them anyway.' I smirked and Toshiro returned the look, leaning back on his chair.

'Oh? What's wrong with you Kurosaki?'

'Well there's this really attractive guy that came into my art class and stripped and ever since then I've not been able to stop thinking about him.' His smirk turned into a full blown grin at my comment. 'I'm still trying to work out why he'd do that.'

'Perhaps he's been waiting for you to make a move for a very long time and so decided to give you some incentive.' Toshiro pretended to shrug, 'maybe he assumed you were holding back because you were intimidated by him so he put himself in a vulnerable position to try and make you a little more confident.'

'I'd like to put him back into a vulnerable position,' I muttered as I bore down on him. He opened his mouth to reply but I felt a rush of confidence and leaned forward to capture his lips. They were small and plump and oh so delicious. My fingers brushed against his cheek and he tilted back, opening up to me. I felt a rush of heat to my groin as I remembered what he'd looked like sitting naked and ready to be painted. His breath was leaking into my mouth and his taste reminded me of a vanilla ice cream. His lips were cold against my own as we moved together, opening and closing our mouths. I wanted to melt into this and take him into my arms and not let him go. Soon he moulded against my touch and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I felt like I may pass out from longing. I hadn't realised how badly I'd wanted him until just now. Our tongues battled back and fourth fighting for dominance which he soon relinquished to me and I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him up from his chair and into my arms with ease. He weighed nothing and I spun us around to place him on the table between two of the computers. He wrapped his legs around my waist and broke away gasping for air. His face was flushed and his lips were reddened slightly from our kiss.

'Hmm,' I groaned not moving too far away from him and staying within his personal space so I could enjoy his breath ghosting over my own lips. 'I figured you'd want to do it in a library,' I smirked at him as I watched colour rising in his cheeks.

'Don't be absurd,' he muttered but I silenced him by bringing a hand down to stroke his erection through his jeans. Instantly his mouth fell open and his head tilted back.

'How long has it been?' I mumbled against his neck, 'since the last time you let someone inside of you?'

'K-Kurosaki,' he mumbled, helplessly spreading his legs at my comment. I grinned against his flesh. Who knew I could be so good at this? I continued to stroke him lazily through the fabric of his jeans and listened to his heavy pants in my ear. I wanted both boys, Yukio and Toshiro but the way I wanted them both was different. To me Yukio was gentle and needed to be held and loved, with Toshiro I wanted the explosion of passion and to take him aggressively. But I couldn't, not without losing the game.

'K-Kurosaki,' he groaned as I began to press hot kisses and sucks against his neck.

'Won't you call me Ichigo?' I asked sheepishly as I placed a well timed kiss directly onto his pulse.

'Maybe when you finally fuck me,' he grunted and I gritted my teeth and groaned. The urge to give into this game was overwhelming. There's nothing I'd have liked more than to have Toshiro and call him my own. But for just now I'd have to settle with maybe just getting him off. I popped the buttons on his jeans with ease and reached inside them. He did nothing to stop me and instead leaned back to allow me better access down into his trousers, I felt my finger brush against his length and took it gently into my hand. He grunted and bucked into my hand, one of his own hands coming up to grasp at my forearm. I gave a gentle experimental tug and he let a soft moan spill from his lips right into my ear. I gulped, it was the most beautiful sound I'd heard and I had to bite my lower lip to allow myself the sanity to continue my actions. I moved my hand up and down his shaft as his hand gripped tighter to me. I leaned forward and kissed into his neck, working my way up and along his delicate jaw line.

' _Kuro_ -' he gasped and tilted his head back. His hard length felt hot and heavy in my hand and he began to rock his hips into my touch. The idea of someone walking in to find us in such a situation only seemed to add to the arousal and he was soon panting and moaning. Thankfully I'd had plenty of practice on myself and so I knew how to work the head and the right amount of tugs to make without being too harsh. Soon I'd set a steady rhythm and he gave a low throaty moan right back into my ear. Why did his noises make me want to come when he wasn't even touching me?

' _I-I'm gonna_ ,' he gasped and I pulled back watching his beautifully flushed face and closed eyes as he tried to regain some kind of composer over what was being done to him.

'Come,' I encouraged, 'I want to see you come,' I couldn't believe he was giving himself over to me and he soon threw back his head and let a strangled moan slip from his lips as I felt his hot release flowing down my hand. His grip on my arm had tightened and the moan and sight of his face as he reached orgasm was something I'd remember for the rest of my life. I smirked as I reached down and met his lips with a full on kiss.

'Why?' he grunted, 'why didn't you just get me close and stop?' he asked and I frowned.

'That'd have been cruel.'

'It'd have made sense for the game.' He grunted and I raised my hand to my mouth and began to lick his release off my fingers as he watched greedily.

'Yeah but then I'd never have been able to taste you,' I chuckled and he shook his head and shoved me away with a smile.

'You're terrible at this game.'

'What the fuck?' I heard a voice snarl behind me and I turned to see a tall man with slightly long dark hair and narrowed brown eyes glaring at me. 'Get away from him!'

'Kusaka, please leave.' I turned back to see Toshiro glaring at the male while promptly tucking his soft length back into his boxers.

'I wasn't doing anything against his will,' I clarified as I turned to frown at the male Toshiro had called 'Kusaka'.

'I don't care,' he spat back and I took a step away from Toshiro who was squirming to get down off the table I'd put him on.

'Kusaka, it isn't any of your business who I decide to fuck.' The effect was immediate, the tall males' eyes went wide and he glared at me.

'You did _what?'_ he snarled as he stepped forward but Toshiro blocked him off, standing between us. I glared at him over the top of Toshiros head. I followed his lead and wrapped my arms protectively around him, pulling him back into my chest.

'You heard him,' I confirmed.

'Only I'm allowed to fuck him and I can get a fuck whenever I want,' he snarled and I felt myself growling in response. So this was clearly Toshiros ex. I opened my mouth to retort when the sound of a thud caught my attention and we all turned around to see Yukio arriving on the scene. He was holding what looked oddly like a little blue dragon in his hands. He looked happy, there was a huge smile on his face then he glanced between us all and the smile faltered and fell from his face. He realised he'd obviously interrupted something.

'Great, the little fucking freak is here too.'

I turned back around to Kusaka so quickly but I wasn't as fast as Toshiro whose tiny fist had collided with the side of Kusakas jaw. The force was enough to have him stumble back a little and clutch it. He glared at us and I turned in time to see Yukio backing up. He took a couple of steps backwards, his gaze flickering from me to Toshiro and he looked hurt and a little afraid. I went to call out to him but he quickly turned and ran away.

'You _don't_ talk to him like that.' Toshiro snarled at Kusaka.

'He isn't a freak,' I defended, my blood was boiling and I wanted nothing more than to smash this guys lights out.

'Well there's something fucking wrong with him, you can do so much better Toshiro, so much better than a slut and a retard.'

Then it happened. I saw red. Such a beautiful and vivid colour it is and yet I was soon covered in it. The only thing that drew me back to my senses was Toshiro desperately trying to pull me off. I blinked down at the bloodied face of Kusaka and realised I had him down on the floor. My knuckles were sore and I swallowed thickly. I promised myself I'd never lose my temper. That I'd never become like…

I quickly scampered off him and Toshiro was tugging at my arm and I let him lead me away quickly as Kusaka groaned and sat up.

We fled down the stairs and ran pelting out the library and that's when I saw the same strawberry blond that I'd seen on the first day. She was standing beside Renji and another tall male with blond hair.

'Toshiro what the hell is going on?' she asked, 'I just saw Yukio run by and he looked like he was upset. I tried to stop him but he kept running.'

'Rangiku, Kusaka needs your help, he's on the third floor of the library beside those old computers we always use, and he's in a bad shape.' Toshiro spoke quickly and I watched Rangikus eyes flicker between Toshiro to mine and I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over me.

'I've got him, go and get Yukio,' she stepped to the side and we ran down the hall. I heard Renji calling out my name but I didn't stop. I wanted to know if Yukio was okay. Though I was feeling guilty about losing my temper I was pretty sure most would have if they'd been in my position. I felt a strong need to protect both Toshiro and Yukio and I wasn't really sure why. They'd quickly become my best friends despite me not really knowing that much about them.

We didn't say anything as we bolted towards the dorms and we were both badly out of breath as we made it inside.

'Yukio?' Toshiro called instantly running over and thumping on his door. He stopped and checked the handle but the boy had locked it from the inside. 'Yukio open up please?'

I'd never heard Toshiro sound upset before and I felt my heart swelling. Toshiro should never be upset. He wasn't designed to be upset. He should always be happy.

'Please Yukio?' he gave a final pound against the door then placed his forehead against the wood as he gave up.

'Yukio?' I tried as I stepped forward, putting my hand on Toshiros shoulder. 'You know we don't think you're a freak right? I've never thought of you that way and neither does Toshiro.' Despite the blond not being able to see him I could see Toshiro nodding from the side. 'We like you just as you are, exactly as you are. Please open the door? If you do I'll tell you all about what Toshiro looks like naked.' I grinned at my own joke and we waited. Then we heard a faint click and Toshiro tested the door again. It opened and we stepped into his room. He'd walked back to his bed and was lying face down on it. Toshiro bounded over first and hopped up onto the bed placing a hand on his back. Yukio finally turned back over and though he looked upset it didn't look like he'd been crying. I spotted the blue dragon on his bedside table and went over to pick it up.

'Was this what you wanted to show us?' I asked and he sat up and nodded, he held out his hand and I handed it to him and he handed it over to Toshiro.

'Is it for me?' he asked and Yukio nodded again. Toshiro examined it.

'It looks just like the ice dragon sculpture I'm trying to do for my final year,' he smiled and turned back to Yukio. 'Is that why you got it for me?' Again the blond boy nodded and Ichigo grinned down at him.

'Yukio there's only a handful of words I'd ever use to describe you, "cute" would definitely be one.' I chuckled as I slipped my finger under his chin and tilted his head to mine to meet that large emerald eye. His gaze softened and he seemed to sigh in relief.

'Thank you Yukio,' Toshiro said and he leaned forward and threw his arms around him.

'Well don't let me interrupt this,' I droned sarcastically as I stood back and examined the two embracing boys with interest. Yukio smirked and turned towards me with a hopeful expression as I tried to work out what he wanted. He glanced between me to Toshiro and back again. When Toshiro broke away he did so with a chuckle.

'I think he wants to know about me being naked,' Toshiro rolled his eyes and Yukio broke into a massive grin and gazed back up at me.

'Oh,' I laughed, 'well he came into my art class as a model, a _nude_ model.' As I said it I watched Yukios eyes go wide with wonder and he turned to gaze back over at Toshiro.

'Did you enjoy painting me Kurosaki?' Toshiro teased and I felt colour flood my cheeks.

'I painted the female model instead.'

Both boys turned to stare rather dumbstruck at me and I pursed my lips. It perhaps wasn't the best expression of my sexuality and I rolled my eyes.

'If I'd painted Toshiros naked body it would have meant staring at him and if I was staring at him I'd not have gotten any work done.' Yukios expression changed and he gave a casual little tilt of his head as if to say 'huh, good point.'

'What I'd like to know though,' I asked turning to look at Toshiro. 'Is if that guy back there was your ex?'

'Yeah,' he sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Now you know why.'

'Come on Toshiro, you're like a closed book.' I stated and Yukio nodded beside him.

'Says you two,' Toshiro scoffed throwing his hands into the air and huffing slightly. 'Yes he was my ex we dated for about two years. He got super clingy and…' he stopped himself and shook his head and Yukio bore down on him. Waving his hand for him to continue, 'he sort of just… treated me like a girl.' Toshiro shrugged and I started.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, just, I don't know.' He frowned into the corner of the room and avoided our eyes as he contemplated. 'He…' Toshiro was now blushing as he tried to get his point out. 'Sometimes you just… I don't know.'

'God even Yukio communicates better than you.' I laughed and Yukio grinned and gave a small silent chuckle himself.

'Shut up Kurosaki, he'd started buying me pink t shirts and he wanted me to do the washings, he'd never let me pay for stuff and any dates we went on would be arranged by him.' He rolled his eyes but I was still trying to picture Toshiro in pink. I think he'd oddly suit it. 'I didn't like being coddled all the time, sometimes I like to take charge. Maybe that was my fault, because I was pulling away I'd stopped making sexual advances, stopped being dominant. I don't know.' He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. 'No more questions please, he's an ex for a reason and he will remain that way.'

'Hear, hear,' I chuckled and raised an imaginary glass, aware of just how much I actually wanted to have a drink.

'That's actually a good idea.' Toshiros eyes followed my movement, 'how about we go into town, get drunk and pretend the events from the moment Kusaka walked into the library never happened?'

'Yes,' I replied and Yukio nodded beside me. 'Lets.'

 **XxXxX**

 **Please please review =D**

 **P.s sorry it's a day late!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Toshiro

**Huge thank you to those who have reviewed and continued to review this story, you're the reason I'm still writing and uploading! Huge thanks to DarkFary, Nico Zi, ShiroShipx4 and Sirius1696!**

 **I hope you enjoy… some of the twists of this chapter ;)**

 **XxXxX**

 **Toshiros POV:**

It was decided that we'd go out on the weekend, since it's when the clubs stayed open longer. So we aimed to go on the Friday night to allow us a Saturday morning to recover if we needed it, which meant I just had to get through this Friday. One would think that would be an easy task, an achievable task to ask of anyone? To simply get through one single day.

It was not.

I chipped wrongly at a section of ice and clicked my tongue in impatience. This wasn't working. I was making a mess. It had been roughly about 9 months since the last time I'd had sex and it was easier to ignore if nothing sexual was happening. However that jerk off in the library that Ichigo gave me seemed to awake all my sexual desires and now my body was gagging for it and there was nothing I could do. I sighed and put my tools down and grumbled as I walked towards the door. Rangiku was waiting for me like she knew I needed her support.

'Are we going to talk about it?' she asked as I left the room. She held up a sandwich for me and I grumbled again. She pursed her lips and looked amused as I took the sandwich and sat down.

'Thank you,' I started and brought a hand up to rub my temple. She sat a coffee down on the table too and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her. She obviously wanted a lot of detail if she'd gone out of her way to make my favourite sandwich and buy me my ridiculous coffee order from Starbucks. 'How is Kusaka?'

'He's looked better Toshiro,' she bit her lower lip and tilted her head to the side, 'what happened?'

I unwrapped my peanut butter and jam sandwich and started eating it, she'd made it with blueberry jam which was exactly how I preferred mine. She really was digging for extra juicy details.

'He called Yukio a freak and a retard. Ichigo got to him before I could and well… you saw the results.' I continued to eat my sandwich. She'd made it perfectly, the exact appropriate balance of jam against the peanut butter.

'Well,' even Rangiku looked surprised and a bit angry, 'we knew he was different but that was cruel. Oh no, did Yukio hear him? Is that why he ran away?'

'Yeah,' I sighed. We sat in silence for a while as she deliberated asking me what else was on her mind. I could see the clogs turning in her eyes and eventually I sighed.

'Just ask it,' I said.

'Do you like him?'

'Who?'

'Yukio?' she asked and I frowned.

'Of course I do, he's a good person.'

'That's not what I meant,' she leaned across the table and I grabbed my coffee to save it from her giant busty chest, 'you know what I meant.' I gritted my teeth and glared to the side. It was so hard to think about let alone anything else, every time I thought about it I could feel a pang in my chest and it hurt. I _did_ like Yukio. But… I also liked Ichigo and it was confusing me.

'Tosh,' Rangiku reached out and brushed a strand of white hair from my eyes, 'talk to me?'

'I'm not ready to talk yet.' Even as I said it I felt a lump rising in my throat. How could I like two boys I barely knew? I knew a little more about Ichigo but all the things I knew about Yukio were assumed just based on the little things I'd found out about him. I knew his favourite coffee. I knew what he liked to eat. I knew he was studying dance and I knew he was gay that was literally about it.

If I was forced to think more thoroughly about him, I'd have to say that he came across to others as callous and uncaring but he wasn't. Either that or he was opening up to Ichigo and I and no one else.

'Okay,' she finally agreed pulling back and gazing at me with those large baby blue eyes. 'Just promise you'll come to me when you're ready?'

'I always do,' I offered her a kind smile over the top of my coffee cup and she grinned.

'Do you want to get drunk tonight or something?'

'I'm already going out with Ichigo and Yukio tonight,' I smiled at her, 'if you want to come?'

'Oh?' she smirked at me and waved her hand, 'no you boys go out and have fun on the scene, I'll drag you to a straight club another time.'

'I thought you preferred going out on the scene because guys didn't stare at you?' I asked quirking my brow at her.

'Yes but then they stare at you and that bugs me more,' she huffed and I smiled into my coffee cup. I really did love this woman, more than she'd ever know.

 **XxXxX**

The boys could brush up well. Ichigo had gone with a black shirt and tight blue jeans and his orange hair just stood out against the stark black colour of his shirt. He'd popped the top three buttons which just gave a rather delicious view of his collarbone.

Yukio on the other hand had gone for some kind of white tunic. It had an elegant pattern on it and clung loosely to his body not really showing much off. Though the colour of his skin could be seen under if it pressed against him, it was hard to tell but he looked like her had a fairly buff physique. It struck me that actually neither Ichigo nor I had seen the boy topless or close to naked. All of our heavy petting seemed to take place below the belt and – for the most part – with clothing still on. I'd gone with a white shirt and black skinny jeans, something smart but casual too.

'I swear every guy in the club is going to be trying to ask you out,' Ichigo frowned at me and I smirked.

'You don't think they'll go for Yukio?' at the mention of his name the blond boy walked by and made a love heart sign with his fingers to both Ichigo and myself that caused the strawberry to chuckle.

'Alright let's go,' he opened the door and we all left. I'd ordered a taxi to pick us up at exactly 9:30pm. It was a short drive into town and there were many other taxis heading there from the dorms of the University. It seemed we weren't the only ones going out tonight. The club I'd selected for us was just outside the city centre though, away from most of the usual spots. I didn't want to run the risk of running into Kusaka or anyone else I knew. I wanted to just enjoy myself and maybe learn a bit more about the two boys over our alcoholic adventures.

The club was very white and very clean, even with the low lighting. The staging area had several booths beside the bar and in the back was where the loud music and flashing lights signalled the actual club. From the moment we walked in Yukio left our sides and Ichigo and I watched him go with rather dumbstruck expressions on our face.

'Did he actually plan on coming with us?' Ichigo asked as he watched the blond disappear off into the crowed in the direction of the dance floor.

'Who the fuck knows?' I chuckled and shook my head. We made our way over to a booth to claim it as our own in case the blond decided to come back for a rest. 'Who the hell knows what Yukio plans?'

'Oh you two came here with him?' a girl asked and we turned to see a girl with bright pink hair walking towards us. 'I thought he just came here alone.'

'You know him?' Ichigo asked with wide eyes and the girl nodded.

'Yeah I do, I grew up with him.'

'Sit!'

'Sit down!' both Ichigo and I almost grabbed the poor girl into the booth with us, she seemed a bit shocked but laughed it off.

'I'll get us some drinks don't start without me,' Ichigo quickly slipped from the booth and took our order making his way over to the bar.

'I guess he's not changed then? Judging by your reaction?' she laughed and I shook my head. Though I wasn't sure what he'd been like before it was clear she was referring to his inability to fill knowledge gaps with communication.

'I have so many questions for you,' I was starting to grow impatient waiting for Ichigo as the girl pointed out the group of friends she'd come with. Eventually the tall strawberry made his way back and dispersed the drinks around the table. He'd bought a bottle of beer for Yukio too if the blond boy ever decided to come back to the table. We introduced ourselves so she knew the names of the two people who were about to interrogate her.

'Okay so, what's your name and how did you two meet?' Ichigo asked and I turned to the girl.

'Well my names Riruka,' she took a sip of her drink and was thoughtful, 'can't really say when, my family worked very close with theirs so I knew Yukio since before he was born, but I was very young at the time.'

'Was he always… unable to speak and so… distance?' I asked and she smiled a rueful smile that made my heart sink.

'Well, no there was a time he wouldn't shut up.' She smiled at the surprise that obviously crossed my face and as I turned to Ichigo he wore the same expression. 'When Yukio was young his parents actually paid attention to him, they loved him but eventually their jobs took over… the more money their firm made the more they neglected him. He must have been about… three when he started to get properly neglected. When I went round to visit he'd be speaking to his imaginary friends and when I asked him who they were he said they were his parents.' She pulled her drink back to her lips and took another sip and I felt like my heart was breaking in my chest. 'They lived in a massive house, they had servants too and the servants tried to distract him, they taught him to dance and took him swimming and got him piano lessons. Anything to take his mind off the fact that he didn't have his parents around anymore,' She shook her head and traced a finger around the edges of her glass. 'He was smart, really smart. He was about five or six when the incident happened.'

'Incident?' I choked out and I saw Ichigo look over to me, I don't know why I was so sensitive to this. I didn't like the idea of someone being unloved or neglected, it just seemed so wrong. Especially a child. Thinking of a tiny Yukio, so adorable with giant green eyes and wild blond hair being sad because his parents didn't spend time with him, was upsetting me more than it should. I could actually feel my eyes welling with tears, it was pathetic.

'Yeah he said to me he was going to get rid of all their money, that he could do it from his fathers' office, he knew his password. I didn't understand how he could know how to do something like that at such a young age, but he led me into the room and he did it.' She shook her head, 'he figured if he could take their money away from them maybe they'd go back to caring about him and realise that he was all they needed to be happy, but they didn't.' She brought a hand up and rubbed her temple, 'they killed themselves and Yukio was the one who discovered their bodies.'

A stunned silence followed these words and I felt numb. From my head to my toes I couldn't feel a single thing.

'I remember that,' Ichigo said, his eyes swimming in and out of focus as I turned back to look at him. 'I remember seeing something about that on the news when I was a child. My mother was crying over it even though she didn't know them. I didn't understand it all at the time.'

'Yeah,' she nodded, 'he stopped speaking after that. He was diagnosed with complex PTSD and selective mutism. I've never heard him speak since.' They took a moment to look around for the boy and Toshiro saw him in amongst the crowed where he was dancing. The way he moved his body was alluring, it would have been a complete turn on if not for the conversation which was happening at the booth. That didn't stop others from noticing how well he was dancing though and he seemed to be drawing a little crowed of male admirers.

'He seems better now,' she said and I turned to look at her. Her face had lit up as she watched him. 'I've not seen him smile like that for a long time. We lost touch after school for a few years though and I met him again at University.'

'Do you go to the Spiritual Arts Academy too?' Ichigo asked and she smirked and shook her head.

'No, he had to transfer to that Academy after his sex induced craze at the Full Bring University.'

'His what?' I asked, not sure if I'd heard her right or not.

'He slept his way through most of the men at the University and so the University had to transfer him. He was the cause of so much drama. He even made his way through the Principals son Derek and Derek's twin brother Raymond at the same time.'

'What?' I let my mouth fall open and she laughed hysterically at the looks on our faces. I was sure she was making fun of us or something. Though the pieces seemed to fit, they seemed to click into place. This was why I'd never seen Yukio at the Academy before, because this must have been his first year.

'Oh god you two didn't know?' she chuckled and shook her head drinking a good few gulps of her drink. 'Yeah I mean look at him,' she waved her glass up in the air in his direction and Ichigo and I turned to watch. He was now grinding against a complete stranger while an array of other men were circled around him. The expression on his face was smug, like he knew that they all wanted him.

'Why didn't he say anything?' Ichigo asked dumbly and I nearly kicked him under the table.

'Because he doesn't speak at all,' I snapped and I wasn't sure where the temper was coming from. Watching those guys dancing with him, watching their hands gliding over him and touching him, it was pissing me off. I gritted my teeth as I glared at them.

'Oh,' Riruka said beside me, 'I've seen that look before.'

'What look?' I turned to look at her and she just smirked at me.

'The one you're wearing right now. You like him don't you?' she asked and I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

'I do not.'

'Well I do,' Ichigo stated and I looked up at Ichigo with a shocked face. He was glaring off in the direction of the blond boy. 'And I don't like how that big guy is touching him.'

There was a massive guy with a black skull t shirt on who must have been about three times Yukios size. He had his arms wrapped around him, his hands exploring every part of his body he could reach.

'How do we know he's been loyal to our game?' I asked with a frown and Ichigo smiled.

'Well he's always stayed in his room since University started and he's never brought anyone over.' He shrugged, 'we have to trust him until he gives us reason not too.'

'What game? Riruka asked looking between us curiously.

'A sex game, the first one out of us three to give into sex from one of the others loses,' I confirmed, my eyes now flickering back towards the large male who seemed to be trying to pull Yukio away from the other males but the blond wriggled out of his grip to dance back into the circle of his admirers.

'That sounds just like his kind of thing,' she laughed, 'you'd know if he'd had sex anyway.' She waved a hand and we both turned to her.

'How?'

'Well, he has a preference for rough sex so he'd be covered in bruises and bites.' She shrugged her shoulders looking back at him, 'every day I'd see him he'd have new ones over his body. I didn't say anything to him though because I didn't want to ruin his fun. I think he prefers it that way because he's trying to punish himself.'

'Do you think?' Ichigo frowned and she shrugged.

'Can't say, mostly just guessing since he won't speak or open up to anyone to confirm.'

He suddenly appeared at our table at that point and grinned and waved at Riruka. She quickly stood up and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug which he returned.

'It's so good to see you,' she breathed into his ear and I watched his embrace on her tighten for a moment. I smiled. It was odd to see a happy look on his face that hadn't been caused by either Ichigo or I. 'I've just been telling these two good looking gents all about you.'

They broke apart and Yukio glanced down at us with a brow quirked and I glared playfully at him as he pointed curiously at the beer perched at the edge of the table.

'It's for you,' Ichigo confirmed and he lifted it to his lips and took a deep drink.

'You're in big trouble Mr,' I frowned at him and he blinked innocently at me as Riruka slid back into her seat. Yukio joined Ichigo on the other side of the table. 'I thought you were a virgin, I had you pegged all wrong.'

He smirked at me like a smug little bastard and leaned back on the bench and Ichigos eyes suddenly went wide.

'That's why you've not made a single noise,' he turned to look at me and I realised he meant without him needing to clarify. 'He doesn't like it when people go soft on him, he likes it rough. I bet if we did it rough he'd make a noise.' Ichigo chuckled and I gazed at the blond who rolled his eyes but still had a smirk on his face.

'So when did you all meet?' Riruka asked.

'We share a dorm together at the Spiritual Arts Academy,' I confirmed.

'Oh is that why you've not snuck away to have sex yet?' Riruka teased and Yukio rolled his eyes but otherwise the smile was still in place on his face. 'You're smiling so much,' she gestured to me and Ichigo. 'Is it because of them?'

He vigorously shook his head.

'I don't believe you,' she smirked and I watched as a delicate dusting of pink crept along his cheek bones.

'Aww,' I smirked leaning across the table towards him, 'he's blushing.'

'He looks good in that colour,' Ichigo teased leaning down to him and Yukio attempted to cover his face with a hand. 'You've not had any in a long time Yukio,' Ichigo breathed against his ear, 'you must be gasping on it now.'

'You guys are sick,' Riruka laughed but I could tell looking at her that she was happy. The way she looked at Yukio reminded me of some kind of sibling affection, it was the same way that Rangiku often looked at me and I smiled.

'Riruka you should come and visit us sometime,' I stated and she smiled. 'I'm sure Yukio would love to have you visit, we could get drunk and Yukio could beat our asses at Just Dance on the wii.'

'I'd actually love that,' she smiled and Yukio slipped back out of the booth shaking his now empty beer bottle. He pointed to each of us and mimed drinking an imaginary glass.

'I'll have a long vodka,' Ichigo confirmed. I gave him my order of a gin and tonic and he waved Riruka off as he walked over to the bar.

'He knows my order too well,' she laughed and I grinned at her.

'You know I thought he has aspergers,' I stated as I glanced over at the blond who was now waving down a member of staff and typing out his order on his phone for them to read.

'I don't blame you for thinking that, I think half the University thought that too but there's something about the smug attitude he has and the fact he's incredibly attractive that he just seemed to get all the men. Gay and straight, they all fell under his spell eventually.' She sighed and I chuckled shaking my head. I couldn't believe what I'd learned about him that evening and though I'd have loved to have learned it from him I realised that was impossible. Then there was Ichigo who openly admitted to liking him… I guess I could see that. Ichigo and Riruka were talking about football over the table as I observed Ichigo. He seemed to be a lot more forward with his emotions, but part of me was sure he liked me? Not that I was jealous or anything. Okay maybe I was a little jealous as I gazed back at Yukio who returned with all our drinks. He'd even gotten us all two shots each and he handed the empty tray to a random drunk stranger who walked by the table.

'Yukio count down the shots,' Ichigo teased and Yukio flipped him off but thudded the countdown on the table anyway as we threw them back.

'You guys are going to get me drunk,' Riruka chuckled, 'and I feel bad you buying the drinks, next round is on me.'

'Not going to argue with that,' I chuckled, 'I'll get the round after.' The thudding counted us down to the tequila shot and I made a face as I sucked on the lemon afterwards. I hated tequila. It burned and bubbled at the back of my throat and Ichigo turned back towards Yukio.

'So you liking the big guy?' he asked innocently. Yukio shrugged and pulled a face that suggested maybe he wasn't as interested as he came across while they were dancing.

'He seems pretty into you,' Riruka confirmed and smirked, 'you going to go home with him?' Yukio scowled and shook his head pointing to me and Ichigo and she smiled at him. 'You're going home with your boys?'

'Of course he is,' Ichigo confirmed as he nodded, 'he doesn't want to lose the game.' Part of me hoped that there was another reason as to why he wanted to come back to us. It had nothing to do with the stupid game that Ichigo had started. Judging by the look on Ichigos face he seemed to want that to be true as well.

'Did you know Yukio,' I chuckled deciding to dump Ichigo into it. 'That Ichigo admitted he has feelings for you?'

I watched instantly as the colour drained from Ichigos face and Yukio looked pleasantly surprised as he turned towards the giant strawberry who was glaring profusely in my direction.

'It's true,' Riruka confirmed and I smirked wider as colour began to flourish over Ichigos face. 'I was here when he admitted it.'

'Toshiro likes you too,' Ichigo snapped, 'he just won't admit it.'

I rolled my eyes and made eye contact with the blond. He was looking between Ichigo and me curiously but he didn't say anything. Obviously.

Eventually Yukio gave up asking his silent questions and stood up, downing his beer. He gave us a small wave and made his way out into the middle of the dance floor again.

'I think you two should go and dance too,' she nodded to where Yukio had just disappeared into the crowed as one of her friends came over to sit beside her in the booth. 'We can watch the booth and your drinks for you.'

'Thanks,' Ichigo stood up and held out his hand for me. I blinked at it and scowled to myself, I couldn't believe I was actually going to go ahead with this as I slipped out of the booth and took his hand. He led me through the crowed and into the middle of the dance floor. Yukio was being flocked by admirers again and my view to him was disrupted by the return of the massive guy. I opened my mouth to say something but Ichigo distracted me by drawing me into his body and began to grind against me. I felt colour rising in my cheeks as I glanced up at him, he was smirking down at me.

'Relax,' he purred, bringing his forehead down to rest against mine as our pelvises continued to move together. 'You're so uptight.'

'You know,' I muttered, trying to quell the heat in my cheeks, 'I thought that you had feelings for me when we first met.'

'I still do,' he chuckled. I tried to pull back so I could look at him but his arms held me close to his body as I digested his words.

'So wait, you like both of us?'

'Is that a crime?'

'No,' I muttered, I frowned and he pulled back to gaze down at me.

'I like you both for different reasons. Yukio because he's so eccentric it's endearing and you because you're so caring and cute.' I frowned at him and tried to pull away.

'Don't call me cute, it makes me sound like a girl.'

'I'm sorry, I meant rugged and handsome and manly,' he chuckled and pulled me closer and I scowled at him. 'You know I'd be open to you being dominant with me too yeah?' That piqued my interest. I blinked up at him and raised my eyebrows.

'You mean you'd let me ride you?' I watched as he swallowed thickly and his eyes went wide, he glanced down at my lips and then back to my eyes again.

'Fuck yeah I would, anything you wanted. You could tie me up too if you were into that kind of thing? It'd be completely equal.'

'What about Yukio?'

'We could keep him as a pet?'

I knew he was joking and I couldn't help but laugh, I shoved roughly against him and this time he let me go with a grin. We heard the sound of a thud against a wall close to us and turned around to see Yukio being pushed – rather forcefully – up against it. The massive guy was ravishing him, his hands were all over him and Yukios legs had wrapped around him as he ground their pelvises together. I felt Ichigo go rigid at my side and I glared at the massive asshole. The same urge to protect him that had taken over me at the library finally came into play and I soon reached out for Ichigo and caught his arm.

'We have to help him,' I said as I glared at them.

'I want to stop it too, but it doesn't exactly look like Yukio is totally opposed to it.' Ichigos voice wavered and he winced as the massive guy pulled back and slammed Yukio against the wall once again. The blonds' mouth fell open at the rough treatment and even if he did make a noise it was doubtful we'd have heard it over the pounding base.

'How will anyone know if he's opposed to it if he can't speak?' I snapped and Ichigo frowned and bit his lower lip. 'I don't want to see him getting hurt.'

'You like that?' said the large guy bringing a hand up into Yukios beautiful blond hair and yanking his head to the side, 'you little fucking slut.'

Ichigo darted forward again and yanked the guy off of Yukio. Ichigo was tall and lanky and no match at all for the large male who started to bare down on him. I was instantly there standing beside him, even if it meant getting the shit kicked out of me too.

'You there,' a voice shouted, 'get out of this club.' It was one of the staff members who approached along with one of the security guards and he was glaring at the big guy.

'He wanted it,' the big guy snapped and Ichigo scowled.

'He can't even speak! You totally took advantage of him.' Ichigo snapped back and I turned around to help Yukio who winced as he removed himself from the wall. Regardless of what had been done to him he seemed to be smirking and I frowned. Maybe he had been enjoying it?

'Did you want him to fuck you?' I asked gazing at him and he simply shrugged his shoulders causing me to frown. 'That's not an answer.'

Our attention was drawn back as the large guy was marched out of the club and Riruka appeared beside us as Ichigo stood fuming.

'The nerve of that guy,' the tall strawberry snapped.

'Yukio you need to learn to say no,' Riruka muttered beside him and he shrugged his shoulders again. He was clearly used to getting away with whatever he wanted considering that he'd pretty much grown up on his own.

'No,' I snapped at him and he started and turned to me. No one had expected me to shout at him, least of all myself. 'You deserve better than that Yukio,' I growled and he blinked in surprise. 'If you like rough sex that's fine but you still deserve to be loved and cared for and adored for who you are too.' He continued to blink at me in confusion then slowly he smiled at me. The smile was so cute, it stretched right up to his eyes and they crinkled at the corner, at least I assumed it reached his eyes. I could only see one after all.

'You know,' Ichigo chuckled into my ear, 'if I didn't know any better I'd say you liked him too.'

'Fuck off Kurosaki,' I shoved him away and then I was being pulled into Yukios arms. He pulled me off into the dance floor without me being able to protest at all, the boy was bloody strong for his size. I tried to squirm against him as best as I could though. I knew I couldn't dance and trying to dance in front of him would be like him trying to make a sculpture in front of me.

Then I remembered the small figure he'd made with his empty plastic bottle in the canteen that day. I stopped fighting against him but my face was on fire as he turned me around and pulled me into his arms. He'd never made a move on me before, in fact this was the first time he was initiating anything.

'You're not going to let me look stupid are you?' I mumbled against him and he grinned, shaking his head. He took my arms into his hands and encouraged me to wrap them around his neck which I did. He started us off with gentle sways and I couldn't quell the heat in my cheeks as I tried to glance down at our feet.

'If I step on your foot I'm going to apologise in advance,' he let a chuckle slip from his lips and I almost leapt away from him in fright. I pulled back and looked at him with massive eyes. 'Did you just?'

He pulled me close again and reached down to capture my lips to silence me. I couldn't believe it. That had been the first noise I'd ever heard him make and I tried to replay it over and over again in my head so I never forgot it. It had been so quick, such a small little noise at the back of his throat and then he'd made a move. He never made moves first. His hand was coming up to tangle into my hair and I finally gave into him, moulding against him. His chest was rock solid and his fingers stroked against my hair as he encouraged my lips to part. His hot breath filled my mouth and eventually I had to pull away to breathe in deep gulps of air. I glanced around at Ichigo who was grinning at us from the table. Then I felt a pair of hot wet lips on my neck and I groaned, closing my eyes. His teeth lightly grazed my neck and it was taking all my self control not to pull him into the bathrooms and just do it. Considering how long it had been for the both of us, surely it would be acceptable if we both just lost? His hands were dipping lower, low enough to gasp my ass and I moaned helplessly into his ear. I was trying my best to encourage his work as he massaged my ass through my jeans.

'Kind of feel like I'm missing out here,' Ichigo was suddenly beside us and I groaned as Yukio pulled back to grin up at him. The blond made a gesture that I didn't see and Ichigo chuckled.

'I got you another drink, it's at the table.'

'I thought I was buying the next round?' I asked as we made our way back over to the booth.

'You weren't around so I bought it for you,' he smirked at me, 'besides you paid for the taxi.'

'Yeah but,' Yukio pulled a drink and shoved it into my hands to shut me up. I chuckled and drunk it.

The entire night went along like that. Yukio pulled Ichigo away to dance next and then he pulled Riruka away to dance. As long as he had a dance partner no one made a pass at him. So we didn't let him dance alone. The drunker I got the better I danced, at least I thought so.

It felt like the entire night flew in and soon we were getting shooed out the door and I was gazing around at the sky.

'Do you guys want to share a taxi?' Riruka asked and I shook my head.

'We're heading the other direction.' I surprised myself with how coherent my speech was and we waved her off as we started walking. The night air was doing a lot to help us sober up, though Yukio did decide to make the journey back a little longer by stopping to gaze at a lizard halfway back.

'Ah crap,' Ichigo was looking at his phone as I turned to look at him. The screen had lit up his face and his eyes were reading something. I turned back to watch Yukio who seemed to have put his face as close to the lizard as possible and was blowing on it. Clearly he was trying to encourage it back into the grass and away from the pavement where it would likely get stepped on.

'What's wrong?' I asked after a moment when it seemed like he wasn't going to elaborate on the message or email he was reading.

'My father,' he replied and I instantly turned around to look at him and check that he was okay. His face had taken on a hard edge and I waited, I didn't want to push him. Though Yukio bounded up after successfully coaxing his little friend into the grass and made his way over to gaze at Ichigo as he waited for more information. That was how he asked for someone to elaborate on things. He'd use his cute little puppy stare within their personal bubble.

'He's at a hotel he came here to visit, I better go and see him and make sure everything is okay.'

'He text you at 3am?' I asked, surely that meant something was wrong. Ichigo shook his head and sighed.

'No, I only just got the text now,' he replied but Yukio was frowning and shaking his head at him.

'Yukio thinks you're lying,' I voiced.

Ichigo scowled as he put his phone away and shook his head.

'Will you two be okay walking back alone?'

'Forget us, will you be okay getting to your fathers hotel alone?' I asked glaring at him. He was hiding something and Yukio and I both knew it.

'Yeah I'll be fine, text me when you two get back home.' Without another word he turned on his heel and walked away, Yukio extended a hand after him but I stopped him.

'Let him go, he'll be fine. You should have seen what he did to Kusaka after you ran off. I know he can take care of himself.' I shrugged my shoulders, 'besides he can get a taxi back.'

It took a bit of gentle coaxing but eventually I managed to pull Yukio away with me. When we got back into the dorm I was exhausted and ready to crash but I didn't really want to sleep alone. Yukio didn't seem to care and he was stretching and heading for his room while kicking off his shoes. I quickly followed after him and he must have heard me because he left his door open as I walked into his room. He fell down onto his bed and rolled over, stretching out an arm for me. I hadn't been in his room since the whole Kusaka incident but the room seemed a little less organised than it did back then, though I was looking at it through a lens of drunkness. I stumbled towards the bed and climbed up onto it. His sheets smelt entirely of his scent and it was comforting to me. I just wanted to be close to him after everything I'd learned tonight. I wanted him to feel loved and cared for in some small way and I knew I needed the reassurance that he was doing okay as well because I cared. Though it was still a lot for my drunken brain to take in I knew in the morning I'd likely be an emotional mess. Only Rangiku knew how deeply things affected me and how needy I actually was. It wasn't something I admitted to other people. As I lay beside him I felt his arm slink around my stomach and pull me close. I grinned into the pillow and drifted off, content and warm in his arms.

 **XxXxX**

 **Interested to know your thoughts after this chapter and after finding out some stuff about Yukis ;) So leave me a review bro!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Y-Y-Yukio

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter for me, I enjoy reading your reviews so much! Especially the long reviews ;) here's looking at you Geishaaa and Nico!**

 **But a huge thank you to ShiroShipx4 and Sirius1696 for taking the time out your days to review also! I really do appreciate it so much!**

 **Yukios POV:**

The warmth had evaporated from my bed and I turned over, my arm slinking out looking for it. I wasn't much of a cuddle kind of person but I liked it just before I went to sleep and when I woke up. I opened an eye and glanced around lazily, noticing that Toshiro was gone but the door was open. He'd obviously gone to the bathroom or maybe to get a drink of water or something. We'd had so much to drink last night and my head was pounding. It had been exactly what I needed to take my mind off of everything though. The thought of coffee and some pain killers was arousing and so I turned to trace the crack in my ceiling with my eyes before I could remove myself from bed. I got to the wider section of the crack and blinked when I heard a loud thud from the main room, then a door being opened and another bang.

'Ichigo?' Toshiros voice sounded panicked and muffled and I frowned as I quickly tried to trace the crack from the start again before I could leave.

'Y-YUKIO!' Toshiro called, his voice higher than I'd ever heard it before, 'Yukio help!' he called and I blinked at the crack. I'd never left my bed before without tracing that crack in the ceiling but Toshiro needed me. I leapt off the bed and bolted through to the main room where I saw Ichigo collapsed against the door to the dorm. The first thing I spotted was the blood on his face and on Toshiros hands and my eyes went wide.

His face looked worse at first glance than it actually was, but the blood loss was significant. I'd been in my fair share of fistfights to know that. He had a burst lip and burst nose. He had a bad scuff on his head which would indicate that he'd fallen down and scraped it against something. There were multiple bruises forming over his arms and his top and jacket were badly torn.

'Ichigo! Who the hell did this to you?' Toshiro asked, he was crouching down beside the tall strawberry.

'Now you use my name?' he smirked and I walked into the bathroom to get a cloth and wet it. I could hear their exchange as the water ran.

'You can't make a joke!' his voice was going shrill. A high octave I'd never heard come from Toshiros mouth, the kind of noise that a guy only ever achieves when he's been kicked in the nuts.

'Calm down Toshiro it isn't-'

'I can't calm down!' his voice was going higher.

'Are you… are you okay?'

'No, I have to sit down.'

By the time I'd come out the bathroom I had two invalids on the floor. The taller of the two now seemed to be comforting the smaller. Toshiro was clutching at his ripped and bloodied shirt and was snuggled into his shoulder. I kneeled down and brought the damp wash cloth up to Ichigos face to wipe away the worst of the blood so I could check to see the damage. Ichigo didn't put up much of a fuss as he let me clean him up but I was burning to know what had happened. I gave him my questioning gaze in his personal space and he smiled.

'I got jumped.'

'Who by?' Toshiro mumbled into his shoulder. I watched Ichigos arms tighten for a second before Toshiro pulled back. He looked like he was breathing heavy and gazing intently at him.

'Don't know didn't see them,' he shrugged and I frowned. If someone got this close to him, he'd have seen them. I was sure of it. I shook my head and glared at him.

'Yukio thinks you're lying.' Toshiro confirmed and I nodded my head. 'Was it that guy who was kissing Yukio last night?' I felt my entire heart fall to the floor at the thought, I'd hate that I was the reason he got hurt.

'No, it was someone else but they got a good swipe in first then the blood blocked my vision, its fine though. He took off, think he thought I was someone else.'

'Was it an ex?' Toshiro asked, still not believing his story.

'I don't have any ex's,' he muttered and I paused in my cleaning to glance at Toshiro. Judging by his face this was news to him too.

'So you've never been with anyone?' he asked and Ichigo grumbled a little. It was hard to tell with the blood and the bruising if he was blushing or not.

'Is it important right now?' he asked and glanced at the floor.

'I'm sorry,' Toshiro looked a little guilty, 'did you get any sleep?' he asked as I brought the cloth away and he shook his head.

'No,' he chuckled and I could see it in his eyes, they had dark circles under them.

'Did you get a bump on your head we should know about?' he asked and Ichigo shook his head. The smaller male stood back up and made his way into the kitchen. He began to poor Ichigo a glass of water and I stood up to put the wash cloth into the washing basket in my room. I didn't mind tossing it in with my stuff. As I came back out, Ichigo was taking something for the pain and swallowing down the water that Toshiro had given him.

'You should go and get a good sleep, Yukio or I can wake you in a couple of hours,' he said and we both helped Ichigo back to his feet. 'Do you need a hand changing?'

'That's rather sexual,' he grinned and Toshiro scowled at him.

'I'm not thinking of that just now,' he shook his head and Ichigo shrugged.

'No I'll be fine, it's not the first time I've been caught in a scuffle I'll be okay.' He walked by us and towards his room where he paused and looked back, 'thank you both,' he smiled and disappeared inside. My heart fluttered at his words a little and I turned to Toshiro. We were still wearing the same clothing we had on the night before and Toshiro glanced down at himself in disgust.

'Do you mind if I take the first shower?' he asked, quirking a brow at me. I smiled and shook my head, then made a sleeping motion with my hand and pointed back to my room. He grinned back at me, 'do you want me to wake you when the bathroom is free?'

I nodded back to him and he made his way to get a fresh set of towels and headed into the bathroom. I stretched and walked back into my room. It literally felt like I had just put my head down when I was being woken by Toshiro. I opened to two large massive blurry teal eyes as I tried to blink them into focus. He was smiling warmly at me and he looked clean and radiant post shower as he always did. I realised it was a sight I could actually look forward to waking up too, those eyes of his were so alluring and he had such thick black eyelashes I'd not noticed before.

'Hello sleepy head,' he was leaning his chin on his own arms and grinning at me from the side of my bed. I turned away from him to sigh heavily into the covers because apparently I'd slid off my pillows. 'You're so cute when you sleep.' He reached up to stroke his fingers into my hair and I shuffled forward into his touch. It felt nice. People never did this kind of thing with me. People always wanted to fuck me, but they never wanted to get close to me the way Toshiro and Ichigo had. Who could get close to someone who never spoke?

That's when I realised it, as Toshiro stood up to leave the room, turning around to smile at me. That if I ever wanted to properly let them in then they'd have to hear my voice. My walls were crumbling down and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. So rather than think too deeply I got up and picked up some clean clothes and slipped out to take a shower.

After the shower I got changed and dried my blond hair as best as I could with the towel before dumping the towel back in my room and picking up my DS. I walked back into the living room where Toshiro was watching the TV but a closer inspection would show me that he wasn't really watching it. He actually had his legs up to his chest and was hugging them gazing unblinkingly at the screen. I sat down beside him and reached forward to lift his legs. He turned to me fairly confused as I placed them over the top of my legs. He smiled at me but still seemed rather sad. The smile didn't reach his eyes. He turned back towards the TV and I hid behind my game as I tried to work out what was wrong. Eventually after a while I gave up because I wasn't sure if he even wanted to talk about it.

'What are you playing?' he asked turning to look at me.

'P-P-P-Pok-Pokemon,' I stuttered out. I felt him go ridged on the couch and I knew he was staring at me. I felt heat creep up my neck and across my face. It was another reason I never ever spoke. I'd practically forgotten how and the stutter just bothered people. So eventually I stopped trying. People got impatient with me when I was young and I started trying to speak again. He seemed to be trying to process it without making too big a deal of it and after a while he tried to move forward to see my screen. So I handed it to him.

'Is this a battle?' he asked gazing down at the screen where I had my midnight Lycanroc fighting a magneton so it was a pretty easy battle for him. I nodded my head and he frowned at me.

'Use your voice Yukio, you have a beautiful voice.' He smiled kindly at me and I watched his chest swell. I gulped and glanced down at my hands for a moment and nodded.

'So what do I do?' He asked, I sat up and leaned over to point at the screen to show him how to battle.

'E-e-e-ev-every p-p-p-p-pokemon h-ha-has,' I stuttered out, frowning at myself as I tried my best to explain, 't-t-types. T-t-they h-hel-help o-o-o-or h-h-h-hin-hinder a-a-a-a ba-battle.'

'So this guy is a rock type?' he pointed to the moves and I nodded my head. 'So what's that guy?'

'W-w-what d-d-do you th-think?' I asked and he grinned at me.

'He looks like a magnet or a lot of magnets so, metal?' I nodded my head to him. He clicked an attack and got pretty excited when he defeated the opponent. He proceeded to take over my game play for a while asking the occasional question and listen to me stutter out my replies.

'Is this the first time you've spoke to someone properly?' he asked after a few moments.

'Y—y-y-y,' I gave up with an embarrassed sigh.

'Yukio,' he put the games console on the table. He turned to reach up and cup my cheek with his small hand and ran a thumb across my cheek. That sad look was back in those big teal eyes and I wanted to take it away but I didn't know how. 'Please talk, I can't tell you how amazing it is to hear you talk, don't ever feel like I'm getting annoyed or want you to hurry up. Please take your time and just… keep speaking,' as he was giving me his monologue he was leaning in closer to me and my eyes fluttered shut. His lips met mine tentatively and hesitantly and softly. It was a kiss he'd never given me before. It seemed filled with emotion. Like he was trying to tell me what was wrong with him through his lips. Was he trying to get a move on with the games? I decided to test it as I kissed him back and deepened the kiss, letting my tongue slip into his mouth to meet his own. I pulled him into my arms and flipped us around so he was below me. He looked so vulnerable below me and there was such a fine dusting of pink grazing his cheeks. Something was really wrong with him. He was never like this before?

I reached down and kissed him again, settling between his legs as he clutched at me. Our tongues battled between our mouths and I broke away to hear him gasping as I nuzzled down to his neck, kissing and licking at it. Normally I wasn't this forward but because it was Toshiro and I knew… knew I was getting feelings for him and Ichigo I figured it was okay to open myself up a little bit. His hands explored my back as I gently kissed against his pulse. He was making beautiful noises in my ear and I could feel the heat pooling in my groin as I began to grind against him. He'd jerked me off before but stopped just before release to try and encourage me to give up the game so I figured I felt brave enough to return it.

I brought my hand down between us and popped his buttons, dipping down into the waistband of his jeans I pulled his half hard erection out into the light. By this point Toshiro was groaning for me to continue, his cock was not far off the same size and shape as my own so working it was easy enough as I stroked him. He clutched desperately to my back as I pumped him in my hand.

' _Y-Yukio, g-gods_ ,' he was gasping and squirming and exactly where I wanted him to be. ' _F-Fuck_ , _f-faster!_ '

I grinned into his neck as I brought myself back up to give him a kiss, he was close. I could tell by the way his teeth clashed against mine as he kissed me. I let go and he whimpered into the kiss.

'N-no,' he panted gazing down between us with an abolished look on his face. 'D-don't stop,' he groaned but he could tell by my grin that he wasn't getting away with it.

'I-I-I w-will k-k-kee-keep g-g-going i-if y-you s-sur-surrender?' I stuttered out to him and he blinked up at me. It looked like he was seriously considering it but eventually he shook his head. So I decided to try and give him a little more incentive. Technically it wouldn't be going _in_ my mouth. I lapped by tongue once up my length and listened to the strangled gasp he emitted. I did it again, this time dipping my tongue into his slit to taste him. He had a cool vanilla like taste even to his come but like a salted vanilla. It was a flavour I could get used too and I eagerly lapped it around my mouth and did it again.

'T-That's against the rules,' he gasped and I quirked a brow questioningly at him. 'Okay,' he sighed, 'maybe it's not but if you're not going to let me finish please stop,' he whimpered and I grinned evilly at him.

'F-f-f-finish y-y-yourself,' I chuckled darkly sitting back on the couch. His face hardened and he glared at me, it was a playful glare or at least I thought but he still looked sad. I don't think I'd done a very good job at getting his mind off anything. I made a gesture to the bathroom and walked over. Once I got rid of my own boner I was going to pee and then I would try and see if I could cheer him up a different way. It took a fair bit of cold water before I was ready to pee and once I'd done that I heard the front door open and close. I frowned. Ichigo was still in bed so there was only one person that could have been.

I hastily dried my hands on a towel and exited out into the main part of the dorm. True enough Toshiro was gone. I quickly opened the dorm door and saw him disappearing down the end of the hall. I stalked him quietly checking where he was going. I tried to picture myself as some sort of ninja. I had planned to cheer him up by brewing him a cup of expensive coffee but wherever he was going it wasn't to the shops. We had now crossed into the girls section of the dormitories and I watched as he just knocked twice on a door and entered it. I blinked to myself and walked over to the door. I wanted to see who it was. This door was one of the only ones located at the very end of the hall. Between it and the other doors were the stairs we'd just come up from. I stood outside the door for a while, aware that there was a guy at the end of the hall at a window watching me. I wasn't sure what he was doing but I continued to stand there. I couldn't go inside. I couldn't knock. I didn't do things like that.

I turned around and walked back down the stairs. I'd go home and wait for him. I got about halfway back when I stopped and turned back around. No, I could do this. I could do this. I could be brave. This was for Toshiro. I got right back to the door again and gazed at it. I must have stood there staring for another ten minutes then reached up to knock and quickly retracted my hand and left again. There was no way I could do this. He probably didn't want to see me anyway. If he did he would have stayed in our dorm. Then again maybe it had been something I'd done that had upset him? My steps faltered for a moment and I doubled back again. If it was something I'd done then I should make amends for it. I didn't want Toshiro angry and upset with me. I stood outside the door again and this time from the corner of my eye I saw the guy make a move. As I turned to him I realised he was massive and he had unusual squinting eyes and a rather creepy looking grin. Then I recognised him as the guy who normally hung around with Toshiro and the tall busty woman who Toshiro had called Rangiku.

'If yeh want teh go in, jus' knock?' he smirked at me and I realised he must have been smoking out the window because of the smell that hit me as he walked over. He didn't even knock himself but just literally opened the door and stuck his head. 'Babe? Tha' little friend o' Toshiros is out here, yah know? The one tha' can't speak?' He opened the door wide and nodded me in. I gulped but otherwise did as he told me. He looked kind of intimidating and normally I didn't let anyone else ever affect me but he kind of did.

'Hello Yukio,' Rangiku smiled warmly at me, 'thanks Gin.' She said and I turned around to see him leaving and closing the door. Turning back around to her she raised a finger to her lips and pointed down to Toshiro who seemed to be asleep. She was sat at one side of her couch and he was sprawled over it, sleeping on his side. He had his head resting in her lap and she had her fingers entangled in his hair. I looked back towards the door and felt a bit awkward, like I had just interrupted a rather private moment.

'Don't leave, come and sit down,' she nodded to the table which was close to her and I went and perched myself down on the edge of it. 'Toshiro just told me you spoke to him,' she whispered with a grin and I felt myself going a little red. 'Don't worry I don't expect you to talk for me. You don't know me, I'm just glad you spoke to him.' She gazed down at him and I smiled, it was very clear she loved him. I glanced down at him and frowned. There was something wrong. He had tear stains and his skin was a little red and blotchy. I reached forward with my hand and ran my thumb gently across his cheek, collecting the excess moisture from his face. I gazed up at Rangiku curiously with my questioning gaze.

'He's having a hard time,' she sighed, 'his car needs a new repair so he's not managed to visit his grandmother who is literally the only family he has. His parents died when he was very young so it's just been me and granny taking care of him. He wont admit it to anyone but he gets really lonely especially just now, it's the anniversary of his parents death tomorrow. He always gets a bit clingier around this time,' she sighed and continued to run her fingers through his hair. 'Then there's you and Ichigo. He likes you both and I think he'd love to enter into a relationship with either one of you but the fact he likes you both is confusing him.' She reached down and pulled him up into her arms with ease, like she'd done it a million times before. She had one arm supporting his back now as she laid the top half of his torso on her lap with his face turned now partly turned upwards. 'He likes being cuddled and held, but he'd never admit that to anyone.' She chuckled as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. 'He told me what happened to you and Ichigo. He worries for you, he cares about you both.'

The pieces for Toshiros weird mood were clicking into place and I knew how he felt. I knew I had feelings for both Toshiro and Ichigo but I could never bring himself to break one of their hearts so I didn't want to pursue a relationship with either one of them. If I did then it would mean one would get left out. Though I wanted them both to be happy I didn't particularly want one of them to pursue a relationship with the other either because then I'd be left out and that would suck as well. Perhaps if we made a pack that neither of us would date one of the others, maybe that would work. I sighed and ran a hand through my blond hair.

'Would you do something for me Yukio?' she asked and I blinked and nodded. 'Would you maybe, just… hold him sometime? He says he hates being treated like a woman and he hates being coddled and while that's true he goes through periods of wanting to play dominant he actually just needs it. I think it would be less condescending coming from someone like either you or Ichigo who cared about him but would also let him be dominant when he wanted. So can you do that for me? Just… hold him?' the way she was asking it was breaking my heart as I looked down into the innocent boys sleeping face and nodded. 'Thank you.' She sighed and he stirred a little in her arms. I stood up but before I could go I mimed driving a car and pointed at Toshiro.

'What's wrong with his car?' she asked, 'I'm not sure, Gin would know exactly I'm not good at all that stuff, he said it's not a big issue just now but for a long journey it would be. It will cost him a couple of hundred to get fixed so he's trying to save up.'

I frowned and reached into my pocket pulling out my wallet.

'No Yukio don't, he'd never let you pay for it. He'd never want you to feel used like that.' I shook my head and pointed at her. She blinked in confusion at me. 'You want me to tell him I got the money for him?' I nodded my head and handed her a few hundred. It would be more than enough for him. She seemed reluctant to take it so I made a manic hand gesture about shoving it down her bust if she didn't and she accepted it eventually.

'I'm only taking this because I know it would make Toshiro happy to visit his grandmother again, thank you Yukio. You've no idea what this will mean to him.' I smiled a little and shook my head. If all it took was a bit of money to make either Ichigo or Toshiro happy then I could keep them happy for a very long time. Of course none of them knew about the money I had.

I pointed to Toshiro and put a finger to my lips then pointed to myself.

'You don't want me to tell him you were here?' she asked and I nodded, she smiled and nodded back. 'Fine, I won't. You're a good person Yukio, Toshiro is lucky to have found you.' I grinned at her comment and gave her a small wave as I left. I'd learned a lot tonight, probably as much as Toshiro had learned about me last night. I was pleased they'd ran into Riruka actually, not only was it incredibly good to see her again but it was great to know I'd never have to open up to them about my past. Though I was over most of it, the selective mutism had never gone away and my inability to communicate had left me with a stutter so profound I'd be as well not talking at all. Though I wanted to talk to Toshiro and Ichigo, I wanted them to know that I was letting them in and that they were the only two who meant enough to me. I briskly walked back to the dorm and was pleased to see Ichigo up as I walked in. He was wearing a old t shirt and pair of sweats but he looked a lot better.

'Oh good you're back, I can't work this bloody coffee machine of yours,' he laughed and I walked over to examine his face first. He blinked and grinned as I reached up impatiently and took his face into my hands. There was a little bruising but it would be gone in a couple of days, his lip looked well only a little scar. His nose would take the longest to heal out of all of it. He had been caught at the side of his right nostril and there was a little chunk of flesh that had been torn out, not enough to merit going to hospital but enough to add to most of the blood we'd seen that morning. I brought my finger to my own face and tapped the spot on my own nose.

'I know it looks bad, it should be fine though as long as I keep it clean and don't sneeze too much,' he chuckled and I rolled my eyes. 'By the way where is Toshiro?'

'W-w-w-with R-R-R-Ran-Rangiku,' I stammered out.

SMASH.

He'd dropped a mug onto the floor and was staring at me with massive eyes. I flustered and quickly picked up a brush to hand to him to sweep up.

'Yukio!' he barked as he took the brush but continued to stare at me, 'you just spoke!'

I scowled and blushed walking over to take the brush from him to sweep up his mess while he continued to stare at me with massive eyes.

'So like…' he seemed to be at a loss for words, the entirely different reactions between Ichigo and Toshiro made me smile a little. It was the two of them in a nutshell, Ichigo; loud and boisterous and Toshiro; cool and calculated. 'Did he just go for a visit?'

I shrugged.

'No Yukio,' Ichigo grabbed me and pushed me up against the bunker, 'don't not speak, please speak, keep speaking. Say my name,' he grinned and the way his smile crinkled his eyes was going to cause me to give in. I stubbornly shook my head but he didn't relent. 'Please?' he used those big hazel puppy dog eyes on me and I sighed.

'I-I-Ichigo,' I stammered and he squealed like a little girl who just found out her yaoi ship had happened. 'Oh my gosh, say it again.'

'F-Fuck o-o-off.'

'That's close enough,' he cackled madly and was beside himself. 'What brought this on?' he interrogated and I frowned and shook my head. I didn't want to answer all that besides right now I had to tell him about Toshiro. He seemed to sense there was something going on as I waved around.

'Is it Toshiro?' he asked as he went back to making coffee now he'd figured the machine out and I'd pressed the on button for him. I nodded in response and he poured the first cup out for me and handed it to me. 'Talk to me Yukio, tell me everything and take your time. There is no rush,' he smiled kindly at me and I blushed into my drink as I started.

It took me a very long time, but Ichigo never once lost patience with me. He accepted the fact that sometimes I'd need to pause and take a moment because I would get annoyed at myself for not being able to get a certain word out. He reached across the bunker where I now sat on a stool and grasped my hand affectionately and encouragingly when I got to those points. Then when I continued again he'd let me go for as long as I could without interrupting me to ask questions. Once I'd gotten the entire story out Ichigo sat back. I'd not mentioned the part about handing Rangiku the money for Toshiros car. He didn't need to know that bit and I wanted to save my breath on the unnecessary stuff. It was hard enough speaking this much, this had been the most I'd spoken in around ten years. Ichigo leaned back against the bunker and put his empty mug down on the bunker as he contemplated taking it all in. He was an aloof guy and not always the most serious but in times when he needed to be he could flick a switch and it was fascinating to watch.

'Okay, so we need to read his little signs? Hug him every now and again and then let him be dominant with us? That seems simple enough,' he smiled pleasantly down at me and then he was blushing. I blinked at him, obviously trying to portray my confusion over his reaction. He had been wit me long enough to know my subtle ways of asking questions and he scratched the back of his head.

'I think, it's been on all our minds but well, you know I like you and Toshiro and from Rangiku told you, he's in the same boat.' He paused for a moment as I continued to blink questioningly at him. 'What about you?' I knew the question was coming and I sighed.

'Y-y-yes,' I stammered, 'I-I-I-do l-l-like y-y-you b-b-both,' I stuttered and put my empty cup aside. Ichigo leaned over and took it with a grin and put it beside his in the sink.

'So, maybe I'm being crazy but-'

The door clicked and opened and we both turned around to see Toshiro walking in. He seemed to have perked up a little. There was a smile on his lips and I grinned at him.

'Hey Ichigo how's your face?' he asked and Ichigo chuckled and waved a hand.

'It's fine babe,' he taunted and Toshiro scowled at him, 'are you okay? You seem chipper.'

'I just got some good news, I had some car issues but Rangiku is helping me.' He shrugged his shoulders and tried to play it off but as he looked around the room I was sure his eyes lingered a little longer on me and I wondered if he knew where the money had really come from. It was clear from that look that he knew I was in the room.

'Well that's good news, listen, I was just about to tell Yukio something.' Ichigo pointed to the other stool beside me. There were only two in the kitchen and Toshiro practically had to climb to get up onto them but he did so anyway. 'So don't freak out, it's just an idea. A ludicrous idea I was going to throw out there to plant the seed.' I gazed at him and he seemed almost reluctant after all that introduction and set up to actually tell us what was going on in that big ginger brain of his.

'What about a polyamorous relationship?' he bit his lip the moment he said it as he watched the reactions flicker across our faces. That meant more than two in a relationship right? I processed this and blinked dumbly at him.

'Lets not think about it just now,' Ichigo waved his hands wildly, 'we've got a lot going on in our heads already, I just wanted to plant the seed to see what you two thought because I'm up for giving it a try.' He shrugged his shoulders and I blinked. I was up for trying it too but looking at Toshiro I could see he had a lot of thoughts going on in that head of his and it maybe wasn't the best time to try and push something like this forward. Ichigo decided the same and made a couple of jokes before stating he was returning back to bed again. He slipped back into his room and I gave a yawn as well. We'd barely gotten any sleep because of the state Ichigo had arrived home in and scared us both to death so an early night seemed like a good idea to me. It would also give my brain a chance to process through Ichigos idea. As I yawned again and slipped from my stool Toshiro turned to me with massive eyes.

'You're not going too bed are you?' he asked and I could see it. Behind those massive teal eyes I could see the loneliness that was threatening to spill out and it broke my heart a little.

'D-d-d-do y-you w-w-want t-t-to c-c-come s-snuggle a-again?' I asked and he nodded sheepishly at my request. I smiled and let him slip from his stool to go and get changed. I decided to throw on a pair of sweats and a baggy t shirt because I didn't think sleeping naked would send the correct message for that evening. I didn't want to sleep with him after all. He came into my room a few minutes later with the most adorable pair of pyjama bottoms on that had avengers on them. I grinned down at them as he crawled around my bed trying to get comfortable.

'My grandmother bought me them,' he said as he peeled back the covers and wriggled under them. His red avenger bottoms clashed horribly with the green top he was wearing but all of it just made him look even more adorable. 'I can only buy childrens sizes so these were the best she could find.'

'I-I t-think t-t-they're a-a-wesome,' I stammered, realising that it was getting a bit easier to talk the more I did it. He grinned at me and I pulled him into my arms after he turned off the light. He twisted into my chest and we entangled our legs and bodies together into one new being. I liked having the scent of him just before I fell asleep. It was comforting and less lonely for me too. I'd spent so long being trapped in my own mind and thinking I couldn't possibly let anyone else in that it seemed almost a relief to know that wasn't true, like my entire existence had been waiting for someone to come along and prove me wrong.

'Goodnight Yukio,' he yawned against my chest.

'G-Goodnight, T-T-Toshrio,' I stammered back. I listened to the boys gentle breaths and let them lull me into a peaceful sleep.

 **XxXxX**

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK? ;)**

 **Please let me know in a review.**

 **P.s sorry for my delayed updates, I know I wanted to update all my fics once a week but works picked up. So sorry about this so my fics are running behind. I've also been running low on muse recently so I feel like I'm drying up a bit :( maybe a nice review will help? ;D**


	7. Chapter 7 - Ichigo

**A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Shiroshipshipshipship, Guest, DarkFary, Nico Zi and Sirius1696!**

 **To answer a couple of questions that came up in reviews:**

 **Shiroshipx4 the Mosco points thing is on hold just now due to a slight batch of bad writers block and the fact that the three fics I'm working on are already fully planned and going to be completed soon.**

 **Sirius1696 I obviously could have made the whole stutter thing a bit clearer in the last chapter but essentially he spoke fine then after the shit went down with his parents he stopped speaking. When he tried to take it back up again he found he couldn't and he stuttered so bad he just gave up almost entirely until Ichigo and Toshiro came into his life. Hope this clarifies things =D**

 **As always a huge thank you to you all for your reviews!**

 **XxXxX**

It had been a couple of weeks since I'd suggested the polyamorous relationship idea. Yukio and Toshiro had been falling asleep in each others beds more and more often and it seemed all the information that Yukio had gotten from Rangiku was true. Toshiro did like to be cuddled. Sometimes like a women he could flick and he'd bat Yukios arms away from him and huff. At these times the blond and I would just grin at each other. It was amazing how much we were learning about what the others liked and didn't like. Toshiro only ever got too grumpy for cuddles when he wasn't feeling well or if his classes had taken a particularly bad turn. He was struggling to create the scales on the small ice model dragons and he wanted to practice on something much larger so some nights he'd come home and flop face first down into the couch and just scream into one of the pillows.

Yukio was so chilled it was unreal. He seemed to be the only one currently playing the sex games because for whatever reason he didn't seem to have the stress that Toshiro and I had to try and do well. I wasn't really sure why, perhaps he was just doing really well? I'd meant to go and watch him dance sometime but my own work load was picking up and it was so difficult when your muse had all but evaporated. When I asked Yukio why he was so chilled he'd just shrug and say that at least one of us had to be.

I'd been sent an email by my father that I was to return home this weekend for a visit. I barely got to see him but he was paying for this expensive University and as much as I wanted to avoid spending time with him in favour of my sexy room mates I knew I'd have to pay him a visit. My mood this week took a total dive as a result and Yukio and Toshiro seemed to have noticed. It's how I ended up in the current situation I was in.

Toshiro thought that like him a good cuddle would cheer me up so he'd confidently strolled into my room and wriggled under the covers to cuddle into me. I thought maybe Yukio had just had enough of him and kicked him out but then I realised they'd obviously picked up on my bad mood when Yukio came in to join us. So here I was, getting ready to get up in a couple of hours time to go and start the long journey to my dads for the weekend. Toshiro was curled up to my left and Yukio was beside me on the right. The blond wasn't much of a cuddly person I'd realised. I think he only did it because Toshiro liked it. He was self sacrificing like that. He'd come in close, cuddled against us for a little bit then rolled away so that his arm was touching mine but he wasn't part of the cuddle pile that Toshiro had executed. Toshiro had nuzzled his nose down into my left peck and seemed to be quite content sleeping like that. I'd barely slept at all. Instead I was tracing his features with my eyes as the sun steadily rose into the room and he eventually stirred awake.

'Morning,' I mumbled to him and he groaned and tried to nuzzle back down into me. I grinned and shook my head at him. 'I have to get up and head to my dads,' the smile slid off my face. I also had to pick up a travel kit from one of the classrooms so I could at least practice while I was away. Professor Kuchiki was very determined that we were to produce one small painting a week that was to reflect something that had happened to us that week. The canvases were literally only about five inches by five inches so they never took long to do, but trying to come up with something was the difficult part.

He'd actually liked my use of real coffee beans to portray the week that Yukio, Toshiro and I had gone out shopping to find some of the best coffee in town. So I wanted to continue to please him by using some real life aspect in my painting. I ran a hand down my face. Maybe I could include some of my fathers alcohol on the painting? My grimace obviously didn't go unnoticed by two massive teal eyes that had obviously been watching me closely.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' I mumbled and Toshiro frowned up at me. His chin was resting on my peck and it was a little uncomfortable because it was so pointy and bony.

'Sometimes wrong,' he replied, 'come on Ichigo, I'm not going to judge you. I just want to be here for you the same way that you and Yukio were for me.' It had taken Toshiro a while to finally open up to Yukio and me himself about his parents' death and the anniversary of it. We hadn't mentioned that Rangiku had already told Yukio and we let Toshiro open up. He felt better once he'd gotten his car repaired and saw his grandmother. His grandmother now desperately wanted to meet both Yukio and I so we'd agreed next time he was going that we'd go with him to meet her.

'Nothings wrong, I promise,' even as I said it I looked away but I didn't want him to see the fear in my eyes. 'I have to get up,' I shuffled in the bed and felt Yukio stirring too. 'You two can stay in bed though, I kind of like having the two of you in my bed.' I grinned as I climbed over a totally dissatisfied Toshiro. I tried not to focus on the sexual aspect of Toshiro as I hovered over him for a moment before rolling away and climbing out of bed. I slept topless with a pair of sweat pants on while Toshiro and Yukio slept with t shirts and sweats on. It was very clear if these sleepovers continued to happen that I would always be the middle guy, so I'd likely get warm very quickly. Sleeping topless was partly my way of getting over the issue and also to see if I could tempt either of them into making a move.

'Ichigo…' Toshiro mumbled as he watched me walk around my room pulling out fresh clothes to wear and pulling on a pair of clean socks.

'Relax gorgeous,' I chuckled as I walked about, 'I'll see the two of you on Monday.' The words kind of felt like ash in my mouth because truth was I could never really be sure of anything when I was visiting my drunken father. I turned back to see Toshiro gazing at me with massive eyes and Yukio sleeping soundly on the bed. I'd just remember this sight. That should get me through the weekend, two gorgeous males sharing my bed and waiting for me.

I picked up my bag and headed to the bathroom to change, before heading out. The first thing I needed to do was get a portable carry case from one of the classrooms and a canvas for this week's project. So I made my way down the stairs and along the hallways towards the art studio. The place was deserted because it was a bank holiday weekend, which was why Toshiro and Yukio were sleeping in. No rest for the wicked art students though I thought bitterly to myself as I pushed the ajar door open and stepped into the room. The first thing I noticed were weird noises, like someone was in pain and I quickly walked around the large section of canvases towards one of the cupboards. Just like the sculptors room the art studio was a massive hall separated by shelves and cupboards arranged to make some areas appear to be classrooms. I picked one of the travel canvases out and strained my ears, someone was definitely hurting. The grunting was becoming more strained and that's when I heard it.

'If you can't take it, why did you come?' the voice was undeniably my professor but his voice sounded strained and I was worried now. Was he hurting someone? I shuffled around carefully, trying to locate wherever he was without alerting them to my presence.

'I've not come yet,' a voice grunted back at him and my eyes went wide as I peaked around one of the massive cupboards… that voice had sounded like…

Renji was leaning over a table, his face flushed and strands of his long red hair clinging to his face and jaw. He still had his shirt on and but his trousers were around his ankles and his ass was pressing back into Professor Kuchiki who had his robes parted at the front to reveal a glistening chest. The professor moved and Renji grunted and practically collapsed down against the table.

'Soon,' he mumbled, 'you should learn to be patient Renji.'

'I-I can't,' he grunted back, his arms shaking. 'You drive me wild.'

That was it, it was time to leave. I turned quickly, my face flushed with what I'd just seen and I bolted as quietly as I could for the door. I couldn't believe this. WHAT THE HELL. Renji would have some serious explaining to do when I got back, that was for sure.

That sight haunted me the entire ride to my fathers' home. He stayed in a quiet neighbourhood where my father moved us after our mother died. There were only about ten houses and one shop and none of them were very close together. It took a couple of hours by bus to get there because the bus stopped at three other small towns on the way. To drive the distance would probably only take about an hour at most, depending how fast the person drove and if they obeyed the speed restrictions or not.

I had no motivation to learn to drive though and it wasn't like I could afford a car. Maybe one day when I was a top selling artist I'd be able to afford one. The bus ride didn't take as long as I'd have liked, that is… the hours flew by quickly. A movie on my phone and a good few spotify playlists were all I had before I was stepping off the bus and making my way towards the house. The condition of the front had not improved. The grass had not been cut since I was last year, there were broken parts of the front porch and I could already see some empty liquor bottles lying on the grass and the porch. I sighed and slowly dragged my feet up to the front door. I didn't even pull my key out before I reached for the handle, I figured if nothing else had changed then my father still did not lock the door. I was right, the door swung open and the stench hit me first. I gagged a little and left the door open for a bit of time before stepping inside. Trying my best to adjust to the smell of alcohol, dried vomit and whatever else was going on. The hallway had stains and cracks and rubbish everywhere. Empty bottles lay about the place, there was an old pizza box that looked like it was growing the worlds supply of penicillin on it and so many other things I couldn't even begin to comment on.

'Ichigo? Is that you?' he grunted from one of the rooms. I swallowed back the bile and stepped over the rubbish to make my way into the living room. This room wasn't any better in terms of cleanliness but at least I could see some of floor and move without stepping on something that didn't make a squelching noise under my shoe.

'Yes father,' I mumbled as I stepped into the room.

'About time you showed up,' he mumbled, 'I need someone to clean up around here.'

'Thanks for waiting for me,' I mumbled to myself.

'You say something boy?' he snapped and I felt a cold shiver of fear trickle down my back.

'I was wondering if we have any supplies or if I need to go and get some?' I asked and he snarled at me. I finally met his gaze and gulped. His face was shrunken and he'd lost so much weight. My father used to be a pretty bulky guy but since my months death he started drinking and he just got steadily worse. He hit an all time low when the local authorities had stepped in to take Karin and Yuzu away from him.

He had no idea where they were but I'd been informed. I never mentioned anything to him about their location and denied it every time he'd ask just to make sure I could protect them. The girls were doing amazing and I wanted to be able to keep seeing them without worrying that their father would show up and start to abuse them.

'How the hell should I know?' he snapped and I flinched again on instinct. If it came to a fist fight I know I could easily fend my father off but… sometimes he caught me unaware like the last time at the hotel where I practically had to crawl back to Toshiro and Yukio. I was still missing the section of my nose and I know if I told them they'd tell me to stay away from my father but I couldn't. If I did that he'd pull funding for my art course and it's all I've ever wanted to do. The government don't fund art students because it isn't really seen as something productive like most science courses. Without the money I'd have to drop out and I was so close, so close.

'Sorry, I'll go and check and go and buy more if we need them,' I mumbled as I made my way into the kitchen. I barely ducked away from the glass that he lobbed at the wall that shattered above my head. Thankfully I cleared into the kitchen in time and opened the cupboards up. There were still all the cleaning supplies I'd had from the last time I needed to gut the place and the giant trash bags too. I pulled out the rubber gloves and decided to get started.

There was no denying it or running from it. I didn't have the money to fund myself and this was how I earned it. I didn't want Toshiro and Yukio to know, I didn't want them to see how utterly broken I actually was. Not when they had their own problems to deal with. Yukio had been so neglected that he'd stopped speaking, part of him still likely blamed himself for his parents suicide and since then he'd lost the ability to speak properly to anyone but us. Though he'd say his stutter wasn't him speaking properly, Toshiro and I would object. He was able to speak to us and that's all that mattered. Then there was Toshiro whose parents had died and he was life with his grandmother who he rarely got to see. He was such a sensitive little soul that I couldn't possibly imagine him finding out about all my flaws too. I wanted to be the stronger one, the one who could be there for the two smaller boys and protect them. I didn't need to think for too long to know where that instinct came from.

Anytime my father would get violent and abusive I'd always be the one to launch myself in front of my twin sisters. They were so small and vulnerable and they'd sit in my room and cry as they listened to me being beaten. When I returned to my room, they'd have some medical supplies they'd have stolen from school and they'd patch me up as best as they could. I'd let them sleep on my bed so I could protect them and that fiercely loyal protectiveness was what was stopping me opening up to Toshiro and Yukio.

'Hurry up and bring me a beer you fucking little shit,' my fathers words drawled from the living room. I instantly jumped towards the fridge and opened it, recoiling in disgust at the smell. The fridge appeared to have stopped working. It had that warm horrible smell fridges only got when they weren't switched on and pretty much all the food inside had gone bad.

I plucked a warm beer from one of the shelves and walked back towards the living room where he was sat on a pile of rubbish on the couch and glaring at the blank screen of the television.

'Here,' I handed him the beer and he glared at me.

'Do you know why the fuck my beer is warm Ichigo?' he asked and I swallowed and shook my head.

'Is the fridge broken?'

'No you little fag,' he snarled and I took a tentative step back. My eyes were now locked on the beer in his hand as I was at risk of it being smashed across my face. 'It's not on because I can't afford to pay for electricity because of your fucking art course.'

'I'm sorry,' I muttered, taking another calculated step back as he brandished the beer around in the air between us. I didn't feel like commenting on the fact that he could afford to drink himself silly instead of paying for his electricity. That kind of comment would earn me a broken jaw for sure.

'It's your fucking fault you little fag,' he waved the bottle dangerously again and eyed it, clearly trying to calculate if it was worth throwing at me or drinking. His hunger for the liquor seemed to win out and he settled instead with opening the cap and drinking it. With nothing else being said I made my way back to the kitchen with a sigh. I'd use my own limited food money from my student loan to top up the meter tonight and see if I couldn't make it last until the weekend was over. It would mean I wouldn't be able to eat much this week but at least it would appease my father. Besides Yukio had taken to stocking the fridge and letting me cook something for all three of us. He never seemed to have money issues like me and Toshiro had and I wondered why. It was likely he got a massive bursary since he didn't have any parents.

The kitchen took me hours to clean. By the end of it the back garden was packed with bags of rubbish and empty bottles. The surfaces had been scrubbed down and I decided to take a break to head to the shops to buy more cleaning products and something for dinner. As well as to top up the meter. My father had fallen asleep on the couch as I left and I pulled my hood up over my head and walked down the street towards the local store.

I put a generous amount of money on a meter card to take back home and decided to make something that I knew my father liked for dinner that didn't require too much attention. That way I could still clean while it cooked. He always did love his roasts and so I decided to go with gammon which I quickly hurried back with. I'd have to start cooking right away since the fridge wasn't working.

Once the meter was topped up and the roast was in the newly cleaned oven I moved on into the hallway and began to clean that. I decided not to hover and risk waking my father back up, I preferred it when he slept. If I wanted to get all this cleaning done before I left back to University then I'd likely have to clean well into the night as well.

The hallway was basically done when dinner was ready and I set it out on a plate as my father stumbled into the kitchen. He didn't even thank me but grunted at me as he slumped down into his chair at the table and began to eat. I shuffled off into the living room even though my stomach was growling, he'd never let me eat beside him as an equal. A fag like me didn't deserve it.

The living room was taking me a lot longer than I expected to clean and at one point I had to flee to the front porch as I retched over the side of it. I don't know what I'd just discovered but it looked like it had been a dead rat. I heaved but nothing had come up because I hadn't eaten at all that day and instead I sat with my head in my arms for a moment while the world stopped spinning. I took the gloves off and tossed them to the side as I went to sit down on the front steps. The urge to cry was overwhelming, this was my life. However I tried to keep that thought from my mind as I focused on the limited time now that I had to put up with this.

'Who the fuck said you could take a break?' the voice snarled from behind me.

'I just needed a bit of fresh air,' I muttered weakly. My legs were still shaking from my dry vomiting but he came over and yanked me back by my collar. I wasn't fast enough to roll out of the way in time before his fist collided with the side of my face and I felt my nose gush the warm familiar feeling.

'You fucking little faggot piece of shit,' he screamed at me, grabbing me by hair and yanking me back in the direction of the house. I clung onto his arm to try and support myself so he didn't tear out a chunk of my hair and I felt the back of my head being slammed against the staircase with a thud. I was so thankful for the carpet on the stairs now, but my vision was blurry and I glanced up into the frightening face of my father. A face that literally made me want to scream out in panic but I couldn't do anything more than watch, frozen with fear as his fist came crashing down towards me. I brought my hands up to defend my face against another painful blow when I head a resounding crack and my dad grunted. I opened my eyes and blinked in shock as I saw Yukio standing just where my father had been and my father was slumped against the wall to my left.

'D-d-d-d-on't y-y-y-ou t-t-touch him!' he snarled and Toshiro was over me in an instant.

'Ichigo?' he called reaching out to me. I could barely see his face from my blurred vision but that voice, that hair and those massive teal eyes were undeniable.

'Toshiro?' I managed weakly and heard my father groaning from the floor. 'Don't hurt him,' I blurted out to Yukio as I tried to wipe the blood from my face and winced as my sleeve came into contact with my nose.

'H-h-he h-h-hurt you,' Yukio stammered as I tried to stand up. Toshiro helped steady me just as my father reached for a book that had fallen off the shelf over his head. He aimed for Yukios face but I shoved him out the way as the spine of the slammed painfully against the side of my face.

'Let's get out of here,' Toshiro was pushing me towards the door and I heard the sound of a scuffle then the undeniable sound of Yukio grunting.

'Yukio!' Toshiro called and I pushed Toshiro out of the way as my father threw an empty beer bottle at the back of his head. It smashed on the front porch and I turned to see Yukio clutching the side of his jaw in pain. Bile rose in my throat again, ugly and vile as I watched my father pull Yukio off his feet and up against the wall. His fist pulled back and- CRACK!

The thud of a body hitting the floor was undeniable and all I knew was that I'd seen red again. Just like the time with Kusaka. I couldn't control it. I'd punched my father so hard he'd collapsed against the floor of the hall and Yukio had landed on his feet. I was upon my dad in an instant.

'I don't give a shit about your money,' I shouted at him, 'I don't care if you hate me and want to hurt me but never _ever_ lay a hand on either of them.' It was exactly what I'd said to him one night almost five years ago when he'd attacked Yuzu and Karin and I'd snapped. I pulled back my fist and watched as my father raised his hands to defend himself when I felt a small hand grab my wrist.

'Ichigo, let it go.' I glanced back to see Toshiro and Yukio standing beside me. Toshiro looked silently resigned but Yukio looked livid.

'An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind,' he tugged at me again and I reluctantly stood up and allowed them to pull me from the house. I could feel the tears threatening to spill now, but Toshiro did not let go of me. Instead his fingers slid from my wrist down to my hand where he laced his fingers with mine. He was leading me towards his car and Yukio was in tow behind me.

'Yukio are you alright?' I asked turning back towards him and he nodded his head. He didn't look alright though and I swallowed back my fear. 'I'm so sorry,' I mumbled, 'I didn't mean for you to get hurt.'

'We knew what we were rushing into, but we couldn't just stand by and watch when he pulled you into the house by the hair after hitting you,' Toshiro spoke up and Yukio continued to glare at the ground.

'T-t-that's not h-how a f-f-father s-s-hould be,' he stuttered out as we climbed into the car.

'Why did you come?' I asked, the adrenaline wearing off as we got into the car and Toshiro slipped into the drivers seat. 'How did you know?'

'When Yukio woke up I told him my speculations as to why you were acting weird. I managed to get into your laptop and checked your emails from your twisted father and saw that he called you a fag on a regular basis. Me and Yukio put two and two together and realised he must have been the one that hit you and that's why you lied to us about it. He's always been the reason for your bruises and scars hasn't he?' Toshiro asked and I glanced down at my feet as he drove us away.

'Yes,' I agreed, 'how did you know where to find me?'

'W-we t-tracked th-the GPS i-in y-your ph-phone,' Yukio muttered. I didn't get the chance to react to their stalking when Toshiro spoke back up.

'Why do you not report him?' Toshiro asked and I whimpered softly and turned away to glance out the window. The tears were coming to my eyes now and I didn't want them to see me cry.

'Because he's the reason I can go to University and do what I love. Not anymore though, he's for sure going to stop funding me after this.' I placed my forehead against the glass and took a deep steadying breath. 'I can't afford it on my own.'

'The fees are expensive,' Toshiro sighed, 'I got in on a programme because of my grades. I worked my ass off to get it though,' he mumbled the last part.

'I'll probably have to move out the University soon, he's not going to keep paying but if I can find somewhere to live cheaply then I can maybe get a job and still attend at least. Maybe they'll let me pay in instalments since I'm already in?' I was trying to think logically to keep the tears back.

'N-n-no you w-w-won't,' Yukio grunted and I twisted in my seat to turn and see his face. He was sat in the centre of the back seats and he held up his phone. Confused at what he was showing me I lifted the phone from his hands and gazed at it. There were a lot of numbers on the screen but I didn't know what they had to do with anything.

'What's this?' I had to ask after a moment of staring dumbly at his phone screen. I glanced up to see him smirking at me.

'M-m-my b-b-bank ba-ba-balance,' he stuttered and I repeated the words softly before glancing back down at his phone and nearly wetting my seat.

'WHAT!' I felt my eyes fly open as I gazed at the very obvious ten digit sum on the screen. He had over a billion in his bank balance. He couldn't be serious?

'Y-you have…' it was my turn to stutter, 'over a billion?'

'WHAT?' Toshiro almost swerved the car as he reached across to yank the phone out my hand and stared at it.

'Is that a joke?' I asked gazing at him as he sat back in the car and shook his head.

He proceeded to explain that when he was younger and he transferred all his parents' money away, he actually just spent all the money on gold which at the time was just over $291 per ounce. He'd kept the assets and sold them himself when he was old enough, he sold them five years ago when he'd been ready to move into the world of University and all the gold he'd bought sold at over $1,600 per ounce. He didn't dare mention his parents but I could see it in his face, his regret at not telling them. He'd actually invested their money, rather than getting rid of it.

'Yukio, I can't let you pay for my University,' I mumbled looking down at the phone as I handed it back. 'I'd feel so bad.'

'Y-yes you w-will,' it got easier and easier for him to speak when it was just us, 'b-because I-I've not b-b-been able to d-d-do a g-g-good t-thing with t-t-this money,' he mumbled. 'I-I want t-to help.'

'But it's a lot of money for the fees,' I complained and he just brandished his phone at me as Toshiro stopped the car. I glanced out the window and frowned.

'Are we at the hospital?' I asked.

'Yes,' he said, 'it's time you got a proper check over.'

'I don't have any insurance,' I sighed.

'Yukio put you and me on his insurance when you came in all bloodied and beaten up,' Toshiro commented coolly as he stepped out the car. 'Get your ass out the car and stop bleeding on the seat.'

'Sorry,' I quickly got out but I could feel a weight lifting from my chest as Yukio stepped out too. He was smiling up at me as I stepped forward towards him. 'How is your jaw?' I asked him and he smirked.

'I-it's f-f-fine,' he mumbled and I reached forward and pulled him into a tight hug which he returned.

'Thank you Yukio, you've no idea, no idea what a weight you've taken off my shoulders.' I felt his arms snake around my back and he clung onto me. His face buried into my chest. We stood like that for a while until I felt something wriggling in between us.

'I like cuddles too,' Toshiro scowled up at me as I broke apart and laughed as I pulled him in to crush him between us.  
The two boys eventually ushered me into the hospital where my nose was painfully reset and I was cleaned up and prescribed some proper painkillers this time. All the time I kept thanking Yukio and asking him over and over how I could repay him?

'C-cook for m-me?' he finally said when we were alone and walking back towards the car. 'I-I've never h-had d-decent home c-cooked meals until y-you c-came along,' he muttered and I grinned.

'That's something I absolutely can do,' Yuzu and I had taught ourselves to cook to try and appease my father. She was better than me but I'd gotten really good at it too over the years. Neither boy had asked me to report my father and when the doctor had questioned me they'd helped me come up with a story as to why my face was bloodied. I didn't really want to report him. I wanted to get him help but I knew I couldn't do that if he was just going to keep drinking and taking things out on me and my siblings. So it's something I'd maybe try to do when I was a bit older and I could support myself properly.

We made our way back home and Yukio insisted we all stop off and pick up food which he paid for. He made it clear that he was going to be paying for a lot of things so we'd all better get used to it and Toshiro and I finally agreed. Yukio was over the moon, he'd never had anyone he could really spoil before and he seemed determined now to spend more money than necessary, topping Toshiros car up full of petrol so he could go and see his grandmother again soon.

'There's actually a fair at my grandmothers in the late spring,' Toshiro smiled, 'that's when we should go and meet her. We can spend the night in a hotel and visit her during the day and go to the festival. She likes it when I bring her back some warm donuts and I usually always try to win her a prize or a gift. I usually go by myself but it would be good to go with you both?' he asked and I couldn't refuse. The little look of excitement on his face was almost euphoric.

'Sure, sounds good,' I mumbled. It was still painful to move my face from the reset which had hurt more than the actual breaking of my nose. It was the third time in my life my nose had been broken.

'It could… be a test?' he muttered turning away again and confusing me and Yukio even more.

'A test for what?' I asked as Yukio leaned forward in his seat, as far as the seat belt would allow to peak out between our two seats and look at Toshiro.

'Well, I've been thinking about what you said Ichigo,' he mumbled as he continued to drive us in the direction of Uni. 'I thought we could maybe do a three way date and see… if it will work or not?'

'Y-yes,' Yukio agreed, 'g-good i-idea,' he sat back in his seat and I shuffled in mine.

'You really wanna give it a try?' I asked and he nodded his head.

'We can just see how it goes, let's not over think it too much.' He shut the conversation down and we were silent for a while as he pulled into a parking bay at the University and we all climbed out.

The rest of the night was spent watching Avengers age of Ultron and Captain America Civil War back to back while eating the pizza and wedges that Yukio had bought us. I took my medication and started to feel a lot better about things.

'Have you thought about this weeks assignment?' Toshiro asked sleepily as he glanced up at me. He was lying sprawled across my chest as Yukio slept on the other chair on the other side of the room.

'Well,' I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, 'I thought I could go with something a little bloodied, I've still got some of my blood on my shirt I could wet and use.'

'That's grim,' Toshiro winced and snuggled down into my chest.

'That's expressionism,' I laughed. I laughed and laughed and realised I actually couldn't stop because for the first time in so long I was genuinely happy. Toshiro was disturbed by my laughter and slid away from me on the couch but he was grinning at me and throwing a pillow in a bid to get me to stop. It was bliss, not having to worry about my father now I realised I could focus on my relationship and my studies. Now that I had some less stress on my chest a new question sprung to mind. When would these games come to an end? With the blossoming prospect of a relationship I wasn't even sure if we were playing them or not. Part of me wanted to keep going because I was just so desperate for some kind of sexual contact now and I realised it more as Toshiro sat perched, tiny, and adorable and deliciously at the bottom of the couch close to my feet. I wondered if the two other boys were feeling the same frustrations as I was.

 **XxXxX**

 **Now I know some of you will HATE what I did with Isshin in this chapter and I'm sorry. I just took all the abuse he gives Ichigo in cannon and turned it into actual abuse instead for something different.**

 **Muse is still a struggle right now, so make sure you leave me a little review to help =D I love reading any and all reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Yukio

**Okay, yes I'm alive, hello!**

 **I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for leaving you all hanging for over a year D= I am a bad person.  
But please rest assured that I never forgot about this fic or any of my others, I just didn't have a lot of time. Then I made the mistake of watching Yuri on Ice and getting sucked into another fandom, whoops.**

 **Anyway Geishaaa and I have been speaking and working on a Bleach fic together the last couple of weeks and we miss Bleach so much. The characters, the settings, the characters mostly just our boys hahaha.**

 **We decided to try and help spark the fandom back again, theres still some Bleach fanfiction being written but not a lot in comparison to some of the big fandoms out there and we miss it. So I've created a discord group and would like to invite you all to join; be you a writer, reader, artist or just general Bleach enthusiast.**

 **However we all know how fanfiction net is with links so please find me on tumblr, my name on tumblr is the same as here: LethanWolf.**

 **I have posted a link to it on my tumblr and I've also attempted to add the link to the bottom of my fanfiction profile though it may get blocked ahaha.  
Come chat with us, inspire, talk about fics, past present or future. You don't need to be a writer to join us.**

* * *

I twisted my body to the side and away from the warmth. This was the thing about sleeping with someone else in your bed. The heat was often uncomfortable. Despite that I still refused to take my top off and sleep in boxers or less. It wouldn't be fair to the other boys, after all it seemed we were still playing the game.

To some degree.

I think.

Hard to say for sure.

Ichigo groaned and twisted in the bed beside me and I grunted and opened my eyes. We were missing our smallest member of the bed buddy system. Soon I heard the door open and close again and against the dark the stark white hair made it's way over and crawled back up onto the bed. I felt the bed dip slightly with his small weight before he collapsed in the centre of Ichigo and I.

'T-timesit?' I grunted at him.

'Sorry I didn't mean to wake you,' he said softly. His voice was close to the left side of my face as he'd turned around to face me. 'It's just after four,' he quickly added wriggling up beside me and throwing an arm across my chest. He lifted his head for me to slip my left arm under and lay down gently against the pillows again.

'S-e-early,' I mumbled sleepily into the room and felt him shift to place a small tender kiss against the underside of my jaw. I rolled towards him and hugged him close into my chest. He huffed out a small chuckle and I felt Ichigo stir.

'What's going on?' he mumbled sleepily. He was sleeping on his front, his hair looking gorgeously sleep tussled and his arms tucked under the pillow where his head lay.

'N-nothing, T-T-Toshiro just w-w-woke u-up,' I spoke softly into the air of the room and Toshiro huffed against my chest.

'You're talking like I'm a child,' he gently pushed against my chest and I grinned and rolled back to give him more breathing space.

'H-hush n-now, g-g-g-go back t-t-to sl-sleep,' I said and heard Ichigo chuckle softly. Toshiro was glaring up at me, it was difficult to see in the sombre lighting of the room but I could definitely feel his glare boring into me.

Without another word though he gave a wide yawn and settled down to sleep. In a way we were kind of like a family. I provided the money and boy did it feel good to have other people to spend it on. For years it had been guilt money, on the verge of being given to a charity. It felt good to put it to use for someone other than myself. While I provided the money, Ichigo provided the home cooked meals and they were to die for. I'd not been able to eat properly like that since my parents had died. After that I'd sold the manor and lived in a tiny apartment when I wasn't attending University and the most I did was eat bought meals in restaurants. It wasn't the same as eating a meal with people you cared for though and people who cared about you. Those had been some very lonely Christmases.

Toshiro didn't want to be left out, he'd taken the task of being the cleaner and did most of the scrubbing down of the kitchen and bathroom. He was meticulous in the task and not a spot of dirt could be found anywhere. It was like living with fucking Monica Geller sometimes. It was his way of paying us back though so Ichigo and I let him, besides he looked good in cleaning gloves and Ichigos nude apron. Somehow even he could make them look sexy.

Today was a big day. I glanced over at the clock, Ichigo and Toshiro sleeping again soundly by my side, the only noise was Toshiros gentle breathing against the skin of my neck and Ichigos occasional snort. He often struggled to breathe after his most recent nose reset. However today we were meeting someone very special to Toshiro and so in turn; very special to Ichigo and I. Today was the day we were travelling to where his Grandmother lived in a little town called Junrinan, though there was not enough room for us to stay at her cottage it was agreed that Toshiro would stay there with her and Ichigo and I would get a room at a small inn not far away from her house. She'd insisted we all stay that she could make the room but we'd argued against it, not wanting to put her out.

Ichigo and I had spoken and we'd arranged for a bouquet of flowers to be ready to be picked up before we headed to the town. Toshiro didn't know yet but we wouldn't be turning up to meet his Grandmother empty handed. As I thought about it I absently ran my hand up and down his arm. He hadn't voiced it but he was anxious as well, I could tell. He was being more cuddly than usual and that was saying something.

I couldn't fall asleep, instead I watched as the sun slowly crept across the room and finally out across the bed. I studied how the light fell on Toshiros face, slowly pulling him from his slumber. How Ichigo groaned and turned away from the light as it finally crept along the bed towards him and then finally when the alarm started blasting from the side table beside the strawberry blond.

'Ugh,' he groaned, reaching across to shut it off as we all stirred. It was earlier than we were used to waking on a Saturday. We'd set the alarm for eight in the morning, normally Ichigo and I would sleep in a little later than that with Toshiro being the first to rise and start his caffeine addiction early.

'I'm going to need some serious coffee before we start this journey,' he groaned beside me as if on cue. I chuckled and rubbed his arm before he rolled over and let me get up. I decided to be the first into the bathroom it made sense since my hair took the longest to dry. I quickly slinked out the room, and popped the coffee machine on before making my way into my bedroom. I picked up all the things I needed and made my way into the bathroom to shower.

As we went about getting dressed there was mostly silence, each of us too tired and sleepy to really properly speak to each other. Though it had been voiced a while back that this weekend would kind of be a date for us all, we hadn't discussed it again since then. I'd been doing my fair share of googling, I knew how sex between three people could go considering I'd done it before but as for a full blown relationship I had no idea. It seemed that setting some kind of rules right from the offset was expected to help and also communication which was something we were all clearly terrible at. We were better at it now, Toshiro was one of the first to properly open up but he only did it after I'd kind of opened myself up a little and started speaking to begin with. The night we dragged Ichigo back from his fathers and the hospital we'd spoken late that night. He'd laughed and cried and he'd told us everything about his father and his sisters and why he hadn't told us. In return Toshiro had spoken about his parents' accident and I offered up some of my own personal insight into what I'd been through as well. We'd slept in the same bed that night, none of us really wanting to be alone and every night since then we'd shared a bed.

The communication was an issue but one we were all willing to work on and one I hoped wouldn't be an issue going forward. I didn't say anything as I stepped out from my own room where I'd began to run a comb partly through my hair.

Toshiro was sitting on the couch looking incredibly well put together despite his grumpy expression. It lightened though the moment I handed him a steaming hot cup of coffee. Ichigo was usually a tea drinker but I persuaded him to have a latte with a generous amount of milk in it.

We'd all decided on semi casual, so for me that was a pair of light blue jeans with a white polo neck shirt. Ichigo had gone with a tight black plain shirt and black jeans and Toshiro was sporting a pair of tight white skinny jeans and black shirt. The contrast with his hair made him look like a really hot chessboard.

When I voiced this they both laughed at me.

'We need to work on your compliments,' Toshiro said as he took another sip of his coffee and melted against the couch.

'I like it,' Ichigo laughed. He'd made his way back into the bathroom to check the mirror but left the door wide open. 'No one compliments the way Yukio does.'

'D-did I d-d-do something w-wr-wrong?' I asked turning to frown at Toshiro who just smirked up at me.

'No,' not really,' he laughed and I frowned. I didn't understand what was going on. He _did_ look like a chessboard.

'Ichigo you okay?' Toshiro twisted around and leaned over the edge of the couch so he could see into the bathroom at the tall strawberry who was frowning into the mirror.

'Yeah,' he mumbled but he sighed and Toshiro and I looked at each other. I wasn't good at reading social cues when I couldn't see the person, but the way Toshiro looked at me let me know something wasn't right.

'Is it your nose?' Toshiro guessed as Ichigo walked out the bathroom.

'No, I just…' he sighed and his shoulders slumped a little, 'I don't want your Granny to think that I spend my time fighting and roughing it up. I really want to make a good impression.'

Instantly Toshiro smiled, his whole demeanour going from tense and unsure to understanding in a heartbeat.

'Granny will work it out,' he chuckled and finished off his coffee with a smack of his lips. 'She used to work as a psychic.'

'W-what?' I started and glanced down at him, aware me and Ichigo had asked the exact same question at the exact same time.

'Yeah,' he grinned, 'she used to get a lot of money for it too. So don't worry if she says something strange to you, try not to take it to heart.' He stood up and deposited his cup in the sink and frowned at me and Ichigos half empty cups on the bunker. His little crumpled expression told us instantly that he thought it was a waste of good coffee but he didn't say anything as he picked them up and placed them in the sink too.

'So… there's a good chance she'll know everything about us the moment she meets us?' Ichigo asked.

'Well,' he frowned, 'not exactly,' he picked up his car keys from the bunker and we headed towards the door. 'You'll see when we get there.'

'Y-you l-look fine I-Ichigo,' I said as we left. It was true he had a yellowish tinge to his face where it had been bruised before and was healing. However it wasn't completely obvious. His nose was still a little swollen from its recent break and fix session but that too wouldn't be too obvious to someone who hadn't met him before. He was still dangerously handsome despite all of this.

We exited the dorm and made our way out towards Toshiros car, Ichigo instructed him that they needed to stop off at the local town for a quick stop which had Toshiro questioning why.

'You'll see,' Ichigo chuckled and we all made our way into the car. I tried to call shot gun before Ichigo but the stammer made it hard. He took pity on me and let me take the front the seat anyway.

The drive into town was short and Toshiro looked at us questioningly as we both jumped out the car. We ran into the bouquet store and Ichigo asked for our order. The woman brought out a stunning bouquet filled with large sunflowers, pink roses and a number of white flowers to break up the set. Ichigo spluttered a little at the cost but I happily handed over my credit card. She took the payment with a flourish and wished us a pleasant day as he we exited the shop. Toshiros mouth fell open when he spotted us approaching the car again. It was adorable and Ichigo and I chuckled a little when he spotted us. I opened the door for Ichigo to slide into the back seat with them and once they were safe I joined Toshiro in the front.

'Y-you didn't need to do that,' Toshiro sounded a little choked up as he turned to glance at the flowers. I grinned over at him as he pulled away, checking his mirrors but his eyes flickering to the mirror where he could see Ichigo comfortably seated with the flowers on his lap. They were in a vase that had been wrapped with beautiful paper that extended up the sides of the bouquet and as long as it was kept upright it shouldn't leak water in Toshiros car.

'It's alright,' Ichigo chuckled leaning forward, 'besides Yukio paid.'

I rolled my eyes, but otherwise didn't say anything.

The few hours drive to Toshiros Grans house flew by. When we stopped for a quick comfort break and a sandwich at a local gas station, I took the flowers from Ichigo and sat in the back to give him a break. Toshiro started pointing out significant buildings to him and his childhood as we entered the town where he used to live.

'Right there is the hospital where I was born,' he nodded to a medium sized white building sticking out stark against the trees around it as we pulled into a street of beautiful ancient looking cottages.

'What are those?' Ichigo asked and I leaned over towards the window, careful to keep the flowers upright in my lap as I did so.

'Oh? They're the flags for the fair,' Toshiro smiled up at them, 'the parade will already have been. It would have been at nine this morning.'

'Yeah no way we were getting here in time for that,' Ichigo laughed as Toshiro turned the car into the driveway of a cosy little bungalow nestled in the middle of some small oak trees.

Suddenly I felt a little nervous as Toshiro and Ichigo got out. Ichigo opened the door for me and took the flowers from my hands so I could comfortably climb out and then we were walking up the gravel path in the direction of the cottage. The stones crunched under our feet and Ichigo and I were meticulously straightening our shirts just in case they were crinkled by the journey.

'Stop fussing,' Toshiro laughed, 'she's going to love you.'

He went to push open the door but it opened automatically as he raised his hand. The warm smell of freshly baked bread and the slight tang of old people wafted out towards us. In the doorway stood a stern looking old woman, as short as Toshiro in height with short white hair and large blue eyes. Her eyes may have lost a little of their colouring around the edges but they looked at us as if they were seeing through us, with such precision. Ichigo and I faltered as Toshiro hugged her tightly.

'I've missed you Nana,' he sighed softly and she beamed at him as she took a step back, her face going from scrutinizing to sincere in a second.

'You're getting fatter,' she said as she pulled away and instantly her head turned and her eyes snapped onto Ichigo. I felt Ichigo stiffen beside me. 'You're feeding my boy?'

'Um… Y-yes ma'am,' he said. She continued to eye Ichigo up. Toshiro was stood beside her, his lips pursed in amusement.

'Good lad,' she finally smiled and raised her arms up for Ichigo to lean down and hug her. 'I worry about his weight, he's too thin. You are too, you both need good home cooked meals.'

I said nothing, like I always did. Ichigo and Toshiro were really the only two people I spoke too. As soon as Ichigo broke away from her though her eyes snapped onto me and I straightened up a little under her intense gaze. She stepped forward and let her eyes rake over me.

'This ones fatter,' she said and I let out a small huff. Ichigo and Toshiro were stifling their laughter behind her back. 'You must be Yukio?'

I simply nodded my head and she smirked at me. An old lady smirking was never a good thing, that's what my limited life experiences had taught me at least.

'I like you,' she said, 'you keep quiet. Now then, everyone inside.' She ushered us in and closed the door.

She was charming. It took an hour for me to feel comfortable despite Ichigo being sat down on one side of me and Toshiro on the other. She mostly fed us, her snacks were quite divine. Home baked cookies that literally made your mouth water, fresh out the oven they pulled apart with the chocolate on that delicate verge of melting but still with a little bite. I probably ate more than my fair share. To be honest I was surprise she never slapped my hand away from the plate, especially when I went in for my sixth cookie. They were just so good.

'So Ichigo, I understand you've had a rough upbringing,' the conversation seemed to have been light and delicate up to this point but we could tell she was about to give us some kind of talk. Ichigo tensed beside me and I quickly swallowed my mouthful of cookie.

'I- well, it's been challenging yes.'

'That bruise on your eye, I hope you gave your father a good smack,' she clicked her tongue and I frowned. Toshiro surely wouldn't have told her about that over the phone? I glanced over at him and he was just sitting with a faraway look on his face.

'I- we got a few swings in, Yukio especially.' Ichigo turned to me and I almost wanted to shake my head. Don't put the spotlight on me, you asshole.

'Yukio, Ichigo,' she leaned forward, 'I know you boys have had it rough, I've not got many years left but what I do have are yours. So long as you look after my boy.' She nodded to Toshiro who smiled at her and I relaxed.

'Thank you!' Ichigo said and I nodded beside him, finishing off my sixth cookie and seriously eyeing up the rest of the plate. 'How did you know about my father?'

'I saw it in the cards this morning,' she looked at him dead in the eyes and I felt shock wash over me. I didn't really believe Toshiro when he told us she was psychic but now…

'I'm just kidding, Toshiro called ahead to explain your eye. The rest I figured out myself.' She leaned forward and adjusted the flowers in the vase. She'd been delighted when she'd been presented with them.

After my seventh cookie we decided it was time to go and explore the fair, the sun was hanging high in the sky now and the air outside felt warmer. Still Granny made sure that Toshiro was well wrapped up before he left the house, watching her fuss over him brought a pleased grin to my face. It was nice to know that despite everything at least one of us had a family member who cared.

Toshiro had us out the door and leading us quickly towards a forest path. In the distance we could see the sight of a Ferris wheel rising above the trees and the sound of screaming and laughing people seemed to grow with each step we took through the thin lining of trees. Ichigo babbled on happily about wanting to ride on as many rides as he could until he spewed and the resounding conversation had me debating my life choices about how many cookies I'd eaten.

When we broke the trees the smell of popcorn, caramel and candyfloss was thick in the air. There were various people running around, some frantic looking parents trying desperately to stop their children from running off. Groups of friends who were eagerly discussing what they should do next, families buying food and sitting down at wooden benches or on the grass to eat together and some hesitant young couples who looked like they were on their first date. I paused and turned towards Ichigo who seemed to be thinking the same thing as me as his eyes left a wandering couple and made their way over towards me. He grinned brightly and I quickly turned away, hoping the day wouldn't be too awkward.

'What are we doing first then Toshiro?' Ichigo asked and Toshiro lead us in the direction of some of the scarier looking amusement rides. I blinked up to a terrifying pendulum ride and tried to make my face as placid as possible. Perhaps it was the way my mind worked but already I'd calculated at least a hundred ways we could die on that ride. Still Ichigo was yelling with excitement and even Toshiro had a smile on his face and I didn't want to let them down. So I was tugged across to the queue where we waited with other suicidal people.

'You're quiet,' Ichigo commented leaning into my personal space. I didn't mind, it was Ichigo after all and there was something beautiful in his bright strawberry hair and sharply pointed jaw.

'He's always quiet in crowds remember?' Toshiro huffed at the taller male who smiled gently at me. I felt an arm wrap slowly around my shoulders and I was being pulled into Ichigos side. Glancing up at him his warm brown eyes were fixed onto mine.

'Are you scared?' he asked gently, lowly so that only myself and Toshiro could really hear him. I tried to scoff but the noise caught a little in my throat.

'We don't have to go on it,' Toshiro instantly stepped in but I quickly shook my head and pointed between the two of them.

'You want us to go on without you?' Ichigo asked, I frowned up and pointed at myself. It was very difficult to communicate sometimes without words. Eventually they caught on that I was happy to go onto the ride as long as I was with them, which just made Ichigo hug me tighter and I huffed out a sigh as Toshiro lead us on.

My heart was hammering in my rib cage but Toshiro and Ichigo had me sit in the middle so they could both hold my hands as we were strapped in.

Truth be told, if it were to be my last night at least I'd have died happily with the two at my side.

The ride started moving and I closed my eyes, desperate not to look outside. The motions felt ten times worse when I couldn't see what was going on however and I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand. I opened my eyes and glanced at Toshiro. He grinned at me and everyone was screaming as the rocking threw us all higher and higher into the air. Eventually we all came to a standstill upside down, before the ride plummeted us back towards the earth. Silent screams wouldn't even come as I willed us all to just survive. The screaming eventually shushed as the ride began to slow and we gracefully rocked back down towards the ground.

'That was amazing,' Ichigo shouted over the excited crowed as people unfastened their safety equipment and prepared to leave the ride. Toshiro was laughing too and I grinned happily, just happy to be alive more than anything.

Next up was the Ferris Wheel, which was better. The view of the fair gave Ichigo more ideas of how to spend the rest of the day.

The log flume was much more up my ally, a lot less could go wrong that couldn't be saved by water on a log flume. Though I did take a moment to eye the water, wondering just how much bacteria was in it. Ichigo was the taller one who ended up getting hit with way more water than Toshiro or I who sat just behind him. The ride would only let two sit at a time and so we agreed that Ichigo would sit alone but in front of us… mostly so we wouldn't get as wet as him. We came off the ride laughing and pointing at the shivering strawberry.

'That's what you get for going at the front,' Toshiro laughed, 'thanks for protecting me and Yukio though.'

Ichigo huffed as he walked away and we quickly followed him towards a Ghost train. Always a hit or a miss were ghost trains. I was less afraid of this so we decided I'd ride at the front on my own while Toshiro and Ichigo sat behind me. As the ride pushed on into the large banging doors, I felt like my heart picked up. It was excitement because again, very little could go wrong with a ride like this, unless you were a regular reader of the Goosebumps novels. As we pulled into the darkness with UV lights highlighting the scary masks around us I heard Toshiro whimper. I turned to see him cowering into Ichigos side who had an arm tossed over him, grinning at me and I smiled back, sliding myself a little in front of Toshiro so whatever would scare us would get me first. As it stood there were no jumpy parts to the ride at all, it seemed to build up suspense then there was a giant let down when the end was just a squirt of water from a man standing in a corner.

Getting off the ride disappointed at the lack of any real scare Ichigo announced he was going to go back on it. Confused Toshiro and I waited to the side as Ichigo went back onto the ride alone. While we waited, Toshiro glanced around making note that next up we could try some of the stalls together and maybe grab some food. Since there were less amusement rides for us to try, the prospect of food started to sound good. I delicately reached out and grasped his hand, his small cool fingers slotting into mine as he turned with a timid smile. His bright teal eyes lit up and I felt my heart melt, wondering if Ichigo would be at all jealous if I stole a kiss while we waited. I was just debating this, eyes flickering down to Toshiros lips as we leaned forward together into each others spaces when we heard someone call out to us. Confused my head snapped around in the direction of the ghost train where a frantic looking Ichigo was detangling his long limbs from the tiny cart. He fell out of it sideways and jumped up in time to narrowly miss being hit in the head by a half filled bottle of water being thrown at him by one of the men who worked on the ghost train.

'You fucking punk!' the guy shouted, 'I've been here all fucking day you little rat!' I didn't hear anything else as Ichigo reached us, laughing and grabbed us both by the hands encouraging us to run away with him. Pliable as wood we went along, Toshiro already laughing and myself grinning.

'What did you _do?'_ Toshiro asked.

'Showed him how to do his job,' Ichigo chuckled, 'by shouting BOO at him when I saw him.'

The mental image of the ghost train worker being caught off guard was enough to pull a real laugh from my lips. We'd stopped running now and were hiding behind one of the food trucks. The smell of burgers and onions hit us and already I could feel my stomach rumbling.

'Aren't you full after those fifteen million cookies?' Ichigo teased and I felt my cheeks heat up as Toshiro laughed.

'You're adorable when you blush,' he teased before running a hand through his strawberry locks. We'd all managed to regain our breaths, though mine came back a lot easier than the other two males. Hardly surprising given that I worked out far more frequently.

'Food then some stalls?' Toshiro asked, walking forward and glancing around the corner to make sure we still weren't under pursuit. We slipped out and into the queue, ordering hot dogs and chips with cheese which went down a treat. It wasn't the healthiest of meals but considering Ichigo always seemed to make fairly healthy home dinners we decided to indulge. I got funny looks from them the moment I went back for a large chocolate milkshake and portion of hot donuts which the other two helped themselves too anyway. Leaning over and wiping a bit of melted chocolate off of Toshiros bottom lip I stuck the finger back in my own mouth and watched the colour rise in his cheeks as he quickly turned away.

If he was going to steal my food, then I wasn't going to let him waste it.

Next up we headed for some of the stalls. The selection of stalls had large red and yellow waterproof roofs, various merchandise hung down from the sides of the miniature tents promising prizes for people to try and win. Toshiro and Ichigo kept pointing out things they wanted to win and games they wanted to play. It had been Ichigo who pulled us all over to a high striker where the object was to hit the bell using the giant rubber hammer that they supplied.

'Ichigo,' Toshiro groaned and I watched a wave of colour sweep over his face as he carefully looked around to ensure no one was watching him, 'I'm going to be really bad at this I have no upper body strength.' He hissed as Ichigo paid the guy this time and ushered Toshiro up to the mark.

'Nonsense,' Ichigo laughed, 'you'll be fine.'

The thing towered over them all and up the sides were numbers along with an animals strength that you could match. Toshiro hastily looked around and then swung the hammer with as much might as he could muster. The gauge didn't come anywhere close to hitting the bell but did stick around long enough to inform Toshiro he had as much strength as a lamb before falling back down. Humiliated and not aided by Ichigo and I's laughter he walked over and thrust the hammer directly at Ichigo.

'Alright you go,' he snapped and Ichigo took the hammer, wiping a small tear from his eye before stepping up. While Ichigo was readying himself and Toshiro was busy being all pissed off and annoyed I enjoyed the sight of Ichigos form getting ready to swing the hammer. Those tight jeans really did show off a rather muscled physic and it was clear before he even moved that he was going to get much higher than Toshiro.

The bell didn't sound but he did come close, the game lighting up to tell him that he had the strength of a horse. Pleased with his result he stepped away and handed the hammer over to me. I looked at him questioningly.

'Come on Yukio,' Ichigo smirked, 'lets see who's stronger?'

'Kick his ass for me Yukio, I won't forgive him for making me do that,' Toshiro huffed and Ichigos grin broadened, challenge accepted.

I took the hammer from Ichigos grip, it was heavier than it looked and stepped up to bat. Really milking the situation I rubbed my hands together before getting into position, I eyed the tower to the right and glanced all the way up. Ichigo had come close to the bell but was still six marks or so off of it, so it was time to show this boy just who the strong one in this relationship was.

I waited for a moment before swinging the hammer up and over my shoulder with as much strength and speed as I could. It smacked down hard against the target with a satisfying crack and sent the gauge flying up. The air around us broke with a resounding ding, leaving Ichigos mouth hanging open and Toshiro laughing at his side.

'Pick any prize from here,' an unimpressed man said pointing to a display of cheap and rather useless items until I spotted something that I wanted. With a grin I selected a box with an inflatable hammer inside it.

Toshiro helped me blow it up and the next fifteen minutes was spent taking shots each hitting Ichigo as often as we could with this hammer. When he got annoyed and turned to try and grab it we'd toss it back and forth between us and run circles around him. Toshiro was like lightening, the inflatable hammer was almost the same height as him and yet he could still slip easily through the crowds and lose Ichigo at a moments notice before reappearing again with a massive grin on his face.

The time flew by and I let Ichigo and Toshiro go on a few of the scarier looking rides together before we ended the day by trying to win Toshiros grandmother a large stuffed gorilla.  
White gorilla in hand, we made our way back to her home where we walked in with several goodies to give her including some things for her sweet tooth.

She greeted us warmly before setting about making dinner.

Overall the 'date' had been a success, with no one really feeling left out or so I thought at least. It was hard to know for sure what the other boys were thinking since I'd not really had a moment alone with them to double check. It seemed like it went well though, Ichigo went to help Toshiros grandmother in the kitchen and we both set the table.

I didn't get a moment alone with either one of them until Ichigo and I were leaving for the inn. I hadn't spoken all day, not since that morning and so as soon as we were alone Ichigo had me use my voice.

'Did you have a good day?' he asked and I nodded.

'Y-yeah,' I stuttered, my voice and stutter always sounded a lot worse when I hadn't used it in a while. 'T-T-Toshi-Toshiros g-grandmo-mother i-is n-n-n-nice.'

'Yeah she's lovely,' Ichigo grinned then after a second the smile fell off his face, 'what did you think about it as a date?'

That thought was harder for me to vocalise, but I tried, explaining I had enjoyed it and that hanging out like that would be great fun if we got to do it more often. The more I spoke, the more Ichigo relaxed, his face softening into a smile.

'I'm glad, I thought so too, hopefully Toshiro enjoyed himself as well. I'd like this to continue, I'd like this to work.'

I knew what he meant by the statement, a three way relationship to work was always going to be a difficult concept to anyone including the people involved. However if we'd made today work, why couldn't we make anything else work.

'I-I-Is th-the g-g-game s-s-still o-on?' I asked.

Ichigo turned and grinned at me, 'well we've not said that it's stopped have we?' he laughed and I smiled back at him. 'I guess it is still on, so no funny stuff tonight. Not fair without Toshiro.'

I wondered how Toshiro would get on sleeping away from us. We'd not really spent any time apart since that whole thing with Ichigos father had gone down. The inn wasn't that far away from Toshiros grandmothers house, just three blocks away and was easy to find with an old fashioned hanging sign outside its front gate. The family who ran it kept it pretty traditional and our room had two single beds that Ichigo and I pushed together.

Just like every other night though, I got changed in the bathroom and crawled into the bed pretty much falling asleep instantly. Though the beds had been pushed together, Ichigo and I didn't cuddle the way that Toshiro normally would. Instead being close was enough for us, I listened as Ichigo spoke to Toshiro on a call, letting his voice soothe me into a gentle sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry again for my absence :( however I hope to see you on the discord server soon, please come and chat with us about all th** **ings Bleach!**


End file.
